Curiosity's a Threat
by facethisnight
Summary: There were three things Risa was sure of, 1: She was in love with him. 2: He was hiding something from her. 3: She was going to find out. SXR Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosity's a Threat**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel...happy? This story is rated T because some violence, language and mild adult situations.

**Author's note:** Paigey here! (for all of you who know me, you know i gotta have my random moment.) It's rainy outside, don't you just hate it when it rains? My saying is rain is only good for two things: plants and romance scenes.

lol alright, but at least on rainy days you get to watch movies, my moives today have been Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (hp rules!) and The Core (yay apocalypse) . You know, the guy who plays Dr. Zimsky on The Core, looks a lot like the dude who plays Lucius in Harry potter but it turns out its not...damn...ok, ok, i'll get on with the story.

**Curiosity's a Threat**

**Chapter 1**

Just as the streetlights flickered on, the twins started to jog.

"Riku! Slow down!" Risa Harada whined. "I can't keep up with you if I have all the bags in my hands. Will youtake them?" she held out her arms and tried to get Riku to take the grocery bags in her hands.

"Two? Oh come on, you'll survive." Riku smiled. "It's about time you pulled some of your work."

The two had just been walking home from the store. With their parents gone and butler on vacation, they now had to take care of the house. As they walked, they noticed spotlights and looked up. All the lights were pointed to a museum, while news vans and people surrounded it.

"I didn't know that Dark was stealing tonight. I should've watched the news." Riku said. "You wanna watch Risa?" she stopped in place

Risa was quiet for a moment, thinking about it. "No, let's get home." she said without looking back. Riku started walking again with a smile from ear to ear. She began to strut as she caught up with Risa. "What are you so happy about?"

"Not only did I get you to help me with groceries but to actually hear you say you don't want to watch Dark, life is good." Riku giggled as Risa growled and looked at the ground.

"It's just that...I'm tired. Your stupid bags are heavy." said Risa. She was lying though. Ever since she had seen Dark almost die from being attacked by another guy with white wings, she had convinced herself to stop liking Dark. It had actually been going well, it was easier than she thought for some reason. Probly because now her eyes had opened for someone else at school.

* * *

"Why does school have to be so early?" Risa whimpered, scratching her head. 

"It's not that bad is it?" Daisuke Niwa, a tall boy with spikey red hair, smiled. He was Risa's boyfriend and had been for a few months now.

"No, she just likes to complain and hear herself talk." sighed Riku. Risa glared over at her with a "Hey!". Riku waved her hand at her and giggled. "I am just kidding."

Risa walked in silence for a few minutes, listening to her sister and Daisuke laugh. She thought to herself for a minute, how come she didn't have a boyfriend? She was much more attractive than Riku but all she could get was Takeshi to ask her out multiple times, each time she replied no.

Then, she spotted someone walking alone up ahead. It was like there was a huge neon sign hanging over them saying their name because she knew who it was in a second. "Well look at the time. If I don't make it to class early, I won't have time to-"Risa paused not knowing what to say to get away from Daisuke and Risa. "I won't have time to brush my hair!" she squealed then ran off.

This was her chance. This was Risa's only chance to get to talk to Satoshi Hiwatari alone. Just the thought of it wanted to make her hug anyone that passed her. As she got closer and closer to him, she slowed down from a run to a fast walk. Then, acting like she _just_ spotted him, she shouted, "Satoshi! Hey, what are you doing?"

He slowly looked over his shoulder. Risa could hear him grunt but to her suprise, he stopped and waited for her. When she arrived at his side, he just murmured "Yes?"

She froze. Risa didn't know what she was supposed to say. What should I say to start a conversation? she asked herself. "Nice weather today, right?"

Satoshi looked up at the sky, then back at her and said, "Yeah, it's nice." They both walked in silence for a bit. Risa was so happy. _Oh my gosh. I can't believe he's talking to ME!_ she screamed in her head.

"I don't see why the teachers gave us so much homework on the second week of school." the soft voice of Satoshi said. Risa could have sworn that her heart stopped that moment. Did he just talk to her without her having to bug it out of him? She wanted to faint then and there.

"I know!" she said a bit too loud. Satoshi looked over at her and Risa could see a flicker of amusement in his crystal blue eyes. "I was busy last night so I didn't have a lot of time. Maybe they just have it in for us."

Satoshi nodded. "I was busy too." Without thinking, he pushed his elbow from his side and Risa looked. There was a bandage that was lightly stained with blood popping out from his rolled up sleeve.

"What happned?" she asked quietly. He looked down and said "I cut my arm on the side of a table." The bandage was much too big for just a slight cut injury, he was lying but she wasn't going to make him mad. Not when they were have such a _perfect _conversation.

"Well, I cut my finger on a can." she held out her finger, which had a small band-aid on it. He nodded. "My sister says I'm clumsy but it doens't happen a lot...at most times."

Suddenly, Satoshi reached out and lighty grabbed her finger. "That's because you are clumsy." She stared at his eyes, which were now flashing desire. She had never seen Satoshi act like this, it was so...different.

Risa could feel her face begin to burn. Her heart was starting to race, faster and faster, like it wanted to just bust out.

Before she wanted, he let go, looked straight ahead and walked on. Why did he stop? she asked herself over and over. Risa watched as he pushed up his glasses and kept a straight face. Something was eating at her while they were walking, he was hiding something, wasn;t he?

* * *

Five minutes after Risa got to class (with Satoshi), Daisuke and Riku came. Risa watched Daisuke walk over to Satoshi who was already sitting at a desk, reading. He said hi, Satoshi smirked (Risa wanted to scream out of excitment) and they began to talk. Risastill listened. 

She heard Daisuke say, "Sorry about the vase. What an idiot." Satoshi nodded to this and replied,

"Don't worry about it,Daisuke. You know him the best." they chuckled together. "but I think you-know-who got a bit out of hand. I'm sorry about that." Satoshi looked down at the desk.

"Satoshi, it's not your fault." Daisuke sat down in the desk next to him and pulled up his left pant leg. There was another bandage.

What is with these guys and getting themselfs hurt? Risa asked herself. She shook her head, then concentrated back on their conversation.

"It still stings a bit." Daisuke said in almost a whisper. "My mom was _so _mad." Satoshi nodded again. Daisuke had now stood up, waved to Satoshi and walked back over to Riku.

The second Satoshi's eyes left his book, they met Risa's but this time, they seemed filled with suspicion.

The bell rang, the teacher came in and she did her work, but the one thing stuck in her head now, they _are_ hiding something.

* * *

Next class was gym, the class Risa hated the most besides Home Ec. Her sister and Risa both walked out of the locker room in their gym uniforms, a white t-shirt with a red stripe and red bloomers. Next to them came the boys walking out, wearing the same shirt with red shorts. 

They all walked up to the coach, who immediately called out, "Get with a partner." Risa looked around franticly, seeing everyone partnering up with someone. She spotted Riku smiling at Daisuke and wished that Satoshi was in this class. Then, she felt a hand wrap around her waist to see it was Takeshi. He was grinning that horrible grin of his. Everything about him at that moment wanted to make Risa kick him where the sun don't shine and run. There was no one left so Risa guessed she was stuck with him.

They all walked with the teacher, Takeshi not letting go, to a small building that kept all the school sports equiptment. The coach reached into her pockets looking for something but couldn't find it. "Oh no, It seems I left my keys in my office back at school." _yes no teaming up with Takeshi._ "Does anyone want to run back to the school and grab my keys?" Risa's hand shot up. "Goahead Harada, but hustle!"the couch shouted, since Risa already started to run away.

She slammed open the doors, looking around. She then remembered where the coaches office was and ran up the stairs. Risa walked into the office,grabbed the keys, then walked out. She was quite relieved, being able to get away from that idiot, Takeshi.

Risa stopped at drinking fountain to get a drink of water. As she drank, she accidently got some water on her shirt. "Crap!" she rubbed it to try to make it go away.

While she jogged down the hall, she still tried to rub off the water. She turned as she saw another hallway. As she turned, Risa saw another figure and tried to stop but it was too late.

The two collided. Risa squinted her eyes while she heard boxes fall to ground, then felt herself hit the floor. She opened her eyes and saw blue out of the corner of her eyes. _No, please don't be_ but unfortunatly, it was.

Satoshi laid there on the ground, his eyes were wide with suprise. But then Risa relized something worse, she was sitting on his waist.

"S-S-Satoshi, I'm so so sorry." Risa said. Satoshi groaned and tried to get up but Risa was still on him. She kept telling herself, Get up! Get off of him! but her body seemed petrified. She stared down at Satoshi, he now seemed to be smiling but he looked like he was going through pain.

"Y-you're so clumsy." he managed to say. Underneath her, she felt his stiff body twitch a couple time. Now finding the will power, she shot up. Risa's heart sank, she hoped that she didn't hurt him.

* * *

YAY! chaper 1 is up! Ok, well I hope you liked it, I will be putting chapter 2 up soon, a couple days or two. please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hi! Thank you to the people who reviewed. I appreciate it.

You know what would be sweet? I think it would be cool if the unforgiveable curses exsisted from the hp books. When i got bored I'd just go around to random people at Wal-Mart, "_Crucio!" _lalalalala "_ Avada Kadavra!"_ THAT'D BE SWEET!

ok, ok, here we go.

**Disclaimer:** look back at chap 1.

**Author's Note 2:** This is going to confuse people so I'll just say it now. The chapters will rotate from Risa to Satoshi, then back to Risa then Satoshi again, so on. Ok?

...darn it

**Author's Note...3 (heh heh...):** Yes, this story goes by a first name basis. You're not gonna hear much of, "Hiwatari! blah blah Miss Harada with Niwa" ...get it? Sorry a friend -coughkaylacough- bugged me about that.

**Chapter 2**

The halls grew quiet as the last of the students rushed to their classes. This was Satoshi's free period. He didn't have to go to gym like all the other 9th graders.

He walked silently as the bell rang but there was loud footsteps behind him. Satoshi looked over his shoulder and saw Daisuke running toward him. As he passed Satoshi he waved and Satoshi waved back.

Satoshi looked around as he walked down the empty halls. He began to think. Had Risa been listening to Daisuke and him? She _was_ looking at him. Satoshi sighed and shook his head, what a nosey girl, he said to himself. He gazed up at the clock on the wall and noticed he was five minutes late. He had to be at the office, because during his free period, he helped out around the school. He started to jog now to get there as fast as he could.

Looking at each side, he made sure no one was coming. Then, Satoshi hauled out a stack of 3 boxes to go to the teacher's lounge. _I bet they're just donuts._ he thought. Satoshi really didn't like the teachers that much, probly the funniest thing to do with them was prove them wrong with what they were teaching. That got him sent to the office though...

It was about 11 and the period had already been in session for 15 minutes.

He stared out the open windows. The sun was almost completly in the sky and a soft wind was blowing. It _was_ a beautiful day out. "I wonder what Risa's class is doing in gym." Satoshi said quietly.

_And what does it matter to you?_ a voice chuckled.

"It doesn't, Krad." he growled. "Daisuke and Riku are in that class too. I'm just curious."

_Yes, but you specificly pointed out 'Risa's class' _Krad said.

Satoshi was beginning to get annoyed. He decided to ignore the constant nagging that kept being whispered in his ear. As he turned down another hallway, the boxes began to slip and he had to stop for a moment to place them back. The wind suddenly blew and pushed some of Satoshi's blue hair on his face. Now trying to balance the boxes in his one hand and on a knee, hebrushed his hair out his face, then straightened his glasses.

He continued to walk, and began to hear a tapping noise. More footsteps. It's a kid going to the bathroom, he thought not stopping. But the footsteps got louder and louder. Now Satoshi stopped to see who it was but at that moment Risa flashed in front of him and fell. Of course with her brilliant poise, she fell on him, making him drop all of him boxes.

His eyes were wide, he didn't know what to do. He looked at her and she was sitting on him, on his waist to make it worse.

"S-S-Satoshi, I'm so so sorry." Risa said. Satoshi tried to get up but something stopped him. First a mocking laughter rang in his head, then his body began to burn all over. He began to think of the things he hated, Krad, Dark, his father, Takeshi, and the burning slowly faded.

"You're so clumsy." he laughed. The sensation was coming back again. Risa must have been able to tell there was something wrong because she shot up.

"Satoshi!" she snatched his arm and forced him into a sitting position. "Are you alright? Breath in and out. In, out, in out." Risa stared at Satoshi as he began to sway. She gasped and held him up. "Breath in, out, in, out, in-"

Risa had stopped because Satoshi put up his index finger. His head was on his chest and his glasses fell off and were in his lap. "Quiet." he said. For the next minute, all the two could hear was the wind and Satoshi's deep breathing.

Finally,his hand fell down to his side. Risa reached over, grabbed his glasses and handed them to Satoshi. She stood up and stacked the boxes for him, then ran off.

Satoshi sat there in silence. His breathing was uneven and his hair was still in his face.

Minutes later, he sat up, stacked the boxes and took them to the teacher's lounge. Satoshi didn't bother putting on his glasses, he just put them in his pocket and walked off.

* * *

Satoshi was first to class, as usual. He just stared around and wrote in his small notebook. 

This went on until someone opened the door. It was Risa, which amazed him. She walked to the desk next to him, sat down, waved and laughed softly.

"Sorry about earlier." she apoligized. Satoshi only nodded and they went back to being quiet.

_Why don't you just tell her to screw off? Go play with her sister and that damn boy._ Krad insisted.

_"Because some people arn't so heartless."_Satoshi pointed out.

_Heartless? How rude! How could I be heartless? All I've ever done was try to help you. Personally, I'm appalled._ he scoffed, acting liked he was _actually_ offended.

Satoshi had lost track of time, he was startled by the bell. The classroom was now full with students happily chattering to eachother. Suddenlly, the doorburst open with a large BAM!

The english teacher had stormed in. Satoshi, personally, didn't like this guy. He was big, burly and loud, always slamming things to get the student's attention. "I trust that you all read the next three chapters in our book and wrote a paragraph about how the genre influences the characters." a small whimper came from Satoshi's side, Risa hadn't done it.

After the teacher collected all the papers, he slammed about a dozen large books onto the front table. "You will gather with a partner, choose a skit and act it out for us by the end of the periods, understand?" Everyone nodded and grabbed a book.

The students scrambled around, looking for friends to group up with. Satoshi stared at Risa, she looked like she was at the point of tears. She just sat there, looking around, she didn't know what to do and didn't have a partner. Satoshi sighed and stood up. "Risa, would you like to be my partner?"

Satoshi couldn't tell who was quieter, Risa or everyone else watching. She nodded slowly and turned her desk to face his.

They were quiet for a little bit. "So, what do you reckoned we do?" Risa asked softly as they flipped through the pages.

"I don't know, let's see." They went through a few stories but neither of them they liked.

"Oh! How about this one." she exclaimed, pounding her finger on the page. Satoshi looked over at the story title.

"'Sisterly Love'?" he questioned. "But that's means that I would have to be a girl." This wasn't going to well.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want-"

"No, it's fine." _why does she apologize so much? _The two agreed that that's what they perform.

* * *

A half an hour later, the teacher found a large dictionary and dropped it on his table. "I do hope that you are all ready. If not, prepare for your grade to drop." everyone became dead silent. "Who would like to go first?" he said in a fake, kind voice. No one raised their hand. "No one? Truly? HARADA, HIWATARI, YOU'RE UP!" 

They both slowly sat up and walked up front. There was a big box of props. They grabbed three blankets. Satoshi took two of them and wrapped one around his waist and made it look like a skirt. Then he took the second and wrapped it around his head. Risa stepped in front of him. "We will be performing a scene from 'Sisterly Love'"

The class blew up with noise. All the guys began to laugh, Satoshi heard Takeshi say "The main characters are two _sisters_. Satoshi's gonna be a girl." The girls were all giggling, which grew more annoying than the boys.

Everything started quiet. Satoshi and Risa sat on the floor. Then suddenly, Satoshi jumped up and shouted "How can you stand this?"

Risa slowly got up after him. "I-I...can't"

"Well, I'm not going to." Satoshi gripped the cloth around his head tighter. "They killed out father! Just because I'm a woman (all the guys sniggered) doesn't mean I'm not going to let those lousy men fight this war out for me!" he began to walk away when Risa stopped him.

"Wait." she looked down at her feet. Risa bent down and grabbed the last blanket, which was a quilt. "Be careful, please. Don't forget about me, sister."

Satoshi stared at her. Without anyone expecting it, Satoshi smirked and nodded. Everyone in the audiance gasped. "Did he just smile?" "How did she get him to do that?" people whispered.

"I won't." he said softly. Risa ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Satoshi's arms fell down to his sides with suprise.

"This wasn't part of the play." he whispered softy.

"I guess I got to much into character." she laughed quietly. Clapping burst out through the classroom.

"Wonderful." the teacher applauded. "I couldn't have done it better myself." The two bowed to the class, and then rushed back to their seats.

Daisuke and Takeshi began to laugh as Satoshi sat back down. Takeshi stood and began twirling around singing, "_I feel pretty, oh so pretty._" Daisuke punched him in the stomach but it was too late.

"You two boys, if you think it's so funny, you're next." They groaned as they sat up. Takeshi and Daisuke found helmets and sticks. Daisuke stood up in the front and shouted, "We will be doing a skit from a short story, 'Stop the Sun'"

They did the scene where the father was having a flashback about his horrible memories from Vietnam. Daisuke crawled on the floor, carrying the stick as a gun. Takeshi yelled at him to take cover, then acted like he got shot. Everyone began to laugh because he made funny noises and laid there, twitching where Daisuke acted like he was crying.

They got a good grade, except Takeshi got a few points off for the comedy scene.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room.

Right before Satoshi walked out, Risa grabbed his shoulder. "Why don't you come have lunch with us?" Satoshi stared at her blankly. He was thinking that she was insane, didn't she know what would happen. Wait...no, she didn't. But how was he supposed to say no to her, her dreamy face was too attracting. He couldn't help and accidently screamed it.

"Sure!" Risa giggled and left Satoshi alone. Satoshi just stared at the ceiling, only to be yelled at by the teacher. He threw a small book at him and shouted, "Get to your next class, boy!" Satoshi rubbed the back of his head and left the room.

He began to think. _Wow, Risa invited me to eat with her. But what about...No, Daisuke sits with her, her and Riku. It'll be fine. _Satoshi nodded in approval.

Before realizing it, he made a huge mistake. As if someone just stuck a flamethrower at his stomach and shot it, a burning pain spread through him. _KRAD! We're at school. Please, no._ Satoshi tripped and fell. He tried to stand, only to be pushed back down.

_Tsk tsk tsk, dear boy, don't keep under estimating me. _Krad taunted. _Because if you do, I will teach you a lesson, understand me?_

Satoshi ignored Krad as his voice faded away, along with the pain. He snatched his bag and ran on to his next class. Was Krad really really being serious?

* * *

YAY! 2nd chapter done! 

Author's note: you know, "stop the sun" is a real short story by Gary Paulsan. (did i spell his last name right?) But yeah...its about this boy whos dad suffers from like post vietnam syndrome or something close to that. Thought it sounded fun for two boys.

Okie Dokie, I'll try to put up the next chapter soon. (we just say this to make the innocent happy.) As fast as I can...

This chapter was a bit long, wasnt it? D

I'M WATCHING AMERICAN IDOL TONIGHT...AND VOTING FOR TAYLOR AND/OR PARIS! haha, just wanted to put it there. **Later**


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! chapter 3 now running! omg, you people r sooo nice -teary eyed- lol, ok but i really do thank the people who reviewed.

**Author's Note: **you know, greetings cards are so fun to look at. I went to Hallmark and stayed at the place for an **hour** (and pressed those bears that sing, then ran) but it's a fun passtime.

and for the first time, I don't have much to say.

Disclaimer: See chap 1

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Things were going completly backwards for Risa. When Satoshi had been talking to her more that day, she thought they could get closer. Wrong. For some reason, since the day of the play, he seemed to stay far away. He didn't even go to lunch with her when he'd say yes. "I can't believe he bailed on me!" Risa whined when he did not show up.

"I wonder why he didn't come." Riku asked quietly.

Daisuke stood up, he had a look of determination on his face. What was he up to? Risa wondered. "I think I may have an idea." he said before he walked away.

For the rest of week, Risa tried to talk to him. But everytime she got close enough, he'd find a way to get away.

"Hello Satoshi!" she smiled. "How are you?" Risa was now following him through the halls. He said nothing, he only continued to walk. Satoshi only lost her when he went into the boy's bathroom.

Risa ran back to the class. She ran up to Daisuke and tipped his desk to make all his books fall off to get his attention. "Daisuke! I need to talk to you."

"I'm talking to Takeshi right now." he muttered, picking his books back up.

"So what." there was a horrible tone growing in her voice. It was a mix of both concern but it was overpowered by her fury. "Then leave this ugly git for a moment and come with me. This-is-_important_." Daisuke knew he couldn't win. He just stood up and walked to the hall with Risa.

Once they were out there, she leaned against the wall, staring at his eyes with her arms crossed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Daisuke said.

Soon her eyes were gathering tears. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong with Satoshi?" she began to get choked up. "He began to act really, _really_ kind to me, but after the day when he didn't come to lunch, he stopped talking to me."

"Look, Risa I can't -" Daisuke was stopped because he was pushed against the wall.

"I'm worried!" Risa shouted. "Since then, he's stopped showing any emotion to me. I talk to him, he ignores me. I ask for a pencil, he ignores me. I walk with him, he ignores me. I know you know something."

Daisuke was dead silent. What could he say. Of course he knew what was wrong but he couldn't tell Risa. "Risa, I don't know how you think that _I _know what's beating Satoshi down but I can't tell you anything more." She kept boaring her eyes into his. After she blinked, something had changed. They were now a swirling pool of crimson and violet. Risa jumped back, scared but curious. This made room for Daisuke to walk away, but when he walked away, he seemed to standing straighter up and he looked like he was strutting.

"Daisuke-"

"Risa, leave it." he said a calm voice and walked back into the room.

* * *

By lunch Daisuke seemed back to his normal, peppy and clutzy self. When he walked back to the table, Takeshi tripped Daisuke and made him spill his tray. Riku offered him hers but he refused. 

The group joked together about class but Risa didn't want to say much. They all just ate and Riku and Risa both gave Daisuke some food. As Riku stood up to throw away her garbage, Risa scooted closer to Daisuke.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked. Daisuke shook his head happily.

"Nah, I just felt a bit pressured." he admited. The two both walked away from the table. "But please," he paused for a moment. "Don't keep asking me about Satoshi. I know what I know because he trusted me to keep it a _secret._ If you want to know more, ask him yourself."

* * *

During English, Risa began wishing to do skits again, but no luck. Throughout class, she would stare at Satoshi, hoping he'd at least look over at her. She's rather be embaressed than ignored right now. 

After twenty minutes of reading, the teacher blew a coaches whistle as loud as he could, making all the students jump and a few to throw their books in the air. Risa sighed as she put away her book. _Now where the hell did he get a whistle. And...like he _needs_ one. _She thought.

"In class assignment!" he screamed out to the class.

"Can that vein in his neck pop out any farther?" Risa heard Takeshi's voice ask.

"All of you need to write a short poem for a completion grade. Ten minutes, then I will pick a few to read out loud." Students began to complain all over the room. "Start, NOW!" The teacher blew the whistle again, resulting most of the students wincing. Of course execpt one.

Through the directions, Satoshi never complained or show any sign of being scared. He just pulled out a piece of paper, a pencil and began to write.

Once the ten minutes were finished, he somehow found an air horn and blew. Risa was beginning to prefer the whistle now. She passed her's up a seat and waited for the teacher to confirm the papers.

"Alright." the teacher's deep voice rang through their ears. "First will be- Daisuke Niwa." All eyes travled to Daisuke as his face turned as red as his hair. "It is called 'What color is Mystery?' (how creative, the teacher growled.)"

I've always wondered what color is Mystery

It could be black, not seen or heard

but no happiness is all a tragedy

What about red, bright hues but repels others away

no brown, green, yellow or orange

so I'm left with purple, ment to fit loyalty and royalty

but still still hides secrets for the dark and light

The class clapped, which made Daisuke feel even worse. Satoshi had a look of amusement on his face, apparently he got the message Risa missed. The teacher next called Risa's, which was about good weather. Riku stared at her weirdly, and Risa only shrugged and said "It was the only thing I could think of."

"Next will be," he stared at the paper closly. "There is no name on this paper." the teacher shrugged and read it. "It's called 'Lost'"

I don't know where to go

I don't know what to do

I'm lost in this maze of

life, decisions, lessons and you

Maybe if I knew better

this wouldn't be so hard

But now, I can't cry or care

everything's falling apart.

Everyone was quiet until the bell rang. The students were dismissed for the day.

Risa stood at a hallway window, gazing out at the bright sun. It was too calm for her liking. Normally, this quiet wind and the shining sun would cheer her up but today, it just gave her more room to think about Satoshi. Why was he avoiding her? What way could she get hs attention. Maybe she can get him to come to lunch with her again and she could cook him something special. She would serve him in her lovely pink apron, he would love it.

Risa suddenly snatched her bag and ran down the hall. "Oh no, my apron. I left it in the classroom." she cried.

When she reached the room, she knocked to make sure she wasn't interupting any after school class. Since no one answered, Risa opened the door and looked around.

The room had been rearanged. Before there had been counters set up, now there were a few beds, closets and changing tables. They were transitioning from their cooking unit to their home care unit. Risa continued to look around. The beds looked so soft. As she spotted a chair in the back of the room, she noticed her apron was hanging on it. "Great!" she clapped her hands together. Risa took the apron stuffed it in her bag and began to walk away until she heard something move.

"Hello?" Risa spun in a circle.

"Hey Risa," a quiet voice came from behind a moving counter. Satoshi set it down and walked in front of it.

"Satoshi!" Risa accidently said sounding too excited. "I mean, hey how are you?" she looked around. "Wait, did you do this by yourself?"

He nodded. "I was supposed to do this earlier but I'm doing it now." Satoshi reached over and straightened a bed sheet. Everything seemed peaceful until he shot his head up.

"Satoshi, is there something wrong?" Risa reached out her hand to make sure nothing bad was going to happen. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a closet that held all the extra blankets and towels. "Satoshi!" He shoved her in thereand then squeezed himself in too. "What's going on, how come-"

"Shhhh." he muttered, putting his hand over her mouth. "I'm not supposed to be here, be quiet. It will only be a few minutes." Risa took his free hand in hers. They heard the door click open and voices begin to talk to eachother. They were teachers checking through the rooms to make sure no students were still in the building.

Risa began to break down in the closet and began to cry. She was getting scared. What if they got caught, would they be suspended? What would her parents think? In a sense of protection, she pressed her body on Satsohi's. Risa heard him take in a sharp breath, but only hugged him tighter. She looked at him to see what she could in the dark. He was muttering "No, no, no." under his breath.

They heard the door shut and they listened closely to see if they could hear anyone else. Satoshi slid the door open. "That was close." she sighed. Risa smiled and looked up at Satoshi and expected a look of accomplishment like any normal guy. Once again, wrong. Satoshi's hands were holding onto his head, he looked like he was having a bad headache.

Risa walked in front of him to see his eyes. They were closed. "Satoshi." she moaned, placing her hands on his, still placed on his head. "You're going to be alright." she said in the softest voice she could. Risa let out a weak smile. Whatever was going on, she wasn't following but it looked like Satoshi was going through pain and she wanted to help.

"Do you need a bag of ice?" Risa pointed to the fridge. Satoshi began to pace. He began to whimper as he walked. "Satoshi." he didn't answer her."Satoshi!"

Now, his hand found their way from his head to his sides. Satoshi was clutching his sides and let out a scream. "Quiet!" Risa told him and looked over her shoulder real fast to make sure no one heard. "Come on, you should lay down." she softly took his arm and guided him to a bed with gray sheets and a white pillow.

"Here you go." Risa took a step with him. Then, she accidently tripped over her foot. She flailed her arms everywhere but there was nothing to grab on to. Luckily, she landed on the bad. Unluckily, Satoshi fell on the bed, and on top of her. _SHIT! _She looked at him. He must have blacked out. Satoshi now laid on her chest.

She giggled happily. Risa ran her fingers through his beautiful blue hair. She felt like a mother who's son just had a bad dream and he came to her for comfort. But her smile faded. What was wrong? Was he becoming sick?

Risa let Satoshi sleep for bit. She rested her head on the pillow as Satoshi rested his head on her and relaxed. This was so peaceful, so peaceful she just wished she could stop time and make sure she never left this moment. As time went on, Risa began to think up things. She thought that it was starting to feel like they were a married couple and she was helping her husband get better. Looking at him solemnly, she kind of felt ashamed. Why would Satoshi Hiwatari want to marry her?

She didn't know how long she laid there but then again, she didn't care. She watched as the sun ducked beneath the trees but got inturupted. Satoshi began to stir and lift his head. Risa only stayed still, seeing what he was going to do.

He sat of his knees and fixed his glasses, then strightened them. Satoshi brushed his hair out of his eyes and run his fingers through it to fix it. While he did this, he wasn't fully awake and beganto swayed back and forth. He finally fell forward and his hands were places on either side of Risa.

Satoshi only relized where he was when he saw where his face landed. His face was less than an inch from Risa's face. Both of them were wide eyed. "I-I'm glad to see you woke up." Risa giggled.

When he saw the sun setting outside, Satoshi tried to move but when he did their waist's brushed againt eachother's. Risa moaned in fear. Satoshi looked around, no matter what move, he couldn't move without touching Risa somewhere.

"I'm sorry Satoshi." Risa whimpered. She tried to move from under him, only for their waists to hit again. This time, Satoshi let in a fast, sharp breath.

"Risa, I-" he stared at her dark brown eyes reflecting directly back into his blue ones. "We have to get out of this position. You need to slide up, ok?" Risa nodded and scooted up slowly. So far it was working. She only had to move her feet about another foot. "Good, keep going." Satoshi incouraged.

Finally, Risa scooted out enough that Satoshi could sit down. She got off the bed and brushed off her shirt. "Yay!" her girlish giggle could help but make Satoshi smile. She reached out her hand to help him up. Satoshi walked to the corner of the room and grabbed his bag, then headed for the door. "Wait up!" Risa shouted but Satoshi ignored her. "I said wait." she said as she cut him off.

"What?" he sighed. "Unlike some people, Risa, I have to be somewhere and I just waisted a lot of time doing-" Satoshi stopped. He didn't know what he did for the past two hours.

"I want to talk to you." Risa said. "Let me at least walk with you until we have to split, ok?" Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Satoshi muttered but started walking again.

Satoshi and Risa walked together in silence. Risa couldn't bring up the courage to ask Satoshi what was wrong and everytime she tried, she'd open her mouth but no sound would come out. She kept looking at him, seeing him look straight forward. It was like he was in the army and had to have a perfect posture or he'd be punished.

Satoshi began to suspect something and looked at Risa, and she was caught. She laughed and scracthed the back of her head, embarassed. Risa looked back up at him and it seemed that he never let his eyes left her. She fell in love with those bright blue eyes. They were so soft. As she stared, she noticed they were full of concern. Could it be concern for her? Why would he be worried about her?

"Satoshi, are you alright?" he only nodded. "Well, you've been ignoring me for a couple days now. Why?" Satoshi was so quiet. Risa couldn't even hear him breathe.

"Because sometimes you have to take a break or else it will hurt you." This definatly not what Risa expected. She replied with a "Wha?" He lightly smirked and continued. "I couldn't...be close to you for a couple days. It would be too dangerous but you wouldn't let me. You know, sometimes you let your curiosity get the best of you." He looked up in the sky. "Be careful, that could defiantly be a threat."

Satoshi stopped. There was a fork in the road. "Well, I do believe that your house, and I need to go this way." He pointed the opposite direction. "Later?"

Risa nodded happily. "Later." The two split, Risa was waving franticly. She sighed and held onto her bag tighter. This could get somewhere.

* * *

ok, chap 3! -sigh- im going back to read harry potter now...nah just playing. Please review. Make the soul happy.

PS, the poems were a bit of spur-of-the-moment poems so i know they suck.

-Paige


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

yeah for this once, i have **absolutly** nothing to say...disapointment orr u happy about it? Depends on who u **r **

**Disclaimer: **No, i dont own harry potter, see chapter 1 for more details.

**Chapter 4**

The calm wind made the orange sky even better, in Satoshi's opinion. Unfortunatly, he couldn't enjoy it, he had a job to do.

Satoshi needed to get home real fast, then head to the museum. He had to at least call back to Saehara so he knew he was coming. Daisuke had already warned him at school.

His mind began to drift off. How would tonight go? He and Risa had just left eachother. For the past few days Satoshi had been exausted. On Monday, the day he had planned to have lunch with Risa but couldn't, he fell apart and Krad had torn apart his apartment.

What a weird situation he was just in. All he could remember was they were in a closet, then everything became dizzy. Then he woke up-on Risa. She was so warm, so comforting. The moment he woke up made him feel like he was actually close to someone. But Satoshi knew he wasn't allowed to do that, he's not supposed to love anyone.

He walked on, heading to his apartment. Once he got to his building, he found two boys playing soccer. "Hello Satoshi!" they both waved. The two were identical twins. They lived next to Satoshi with their mother. They both had short blonde hair, round green eyes, looked about twelve and seemed to always smile. They always smiled for a reason.

Satoshi passed them and waved. "Hello Kyle. Hey Mike." As he walked, he could of sworn her saw something shine in the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, Satoshi jumped then stopped, then caught the ball that was thrown at him at an amazing speed.

"Awww, why do you have to ruin our fun?" One of the boys, Kyle, whined. They both stood on either side of two bushes and stared.

"How? Did you see it? It's almost invisable." Mike said pointing. He gently put his fnger around what they were talking about. It was a thin clear fishing string.

This was why they were always happy. The two were pranksters, always setting up traps to embarrass people. Satoshi always wondered how their mother lived with them, must be a major pain in the ass.

"Why'd you throw the ball?" Satoshi handed the soccer ball back to Kyle.

"We can never get you, you have really great reflexes." he began to explain. The twins looked at eachother with large grins. "You are going to teach us how to be that fast, right?" they both asked at the same.

"I don't know." he growled and began to walk away, then stopped again. "What would have happened if I _did_ trip over that?"

Mike pulled back the bush to show a bear trap placed on something like a see-saw and the thin string was holding onto it. "The bear trap would've gotten ya." Satoshi rolled his eyes and strolled on.

"Wait a minute!" Kyle ran back to Satoshi. "A man in a dark blue uniform came, ("and actually tripped over our line" giggled Mike.) and asked for you. We told him you weren't available. He gave us this envelope." he handed Satoshi the letter, then threw the ball back at Mike.

"Thanks." Satoshi nodded to them and walked up the stairs to his place. As he walked up, he heard multiple glass shatterings from the force they threw that ball at. Then the boys recite, "Hi Mr. Hiroshika." Afterward came a loud snap and a scream, he got caught on their prank.

Satoshi tore open the letter to see it was a notice about tonight. He unlocked his door as he arrived and walked in. Satoshi put his bag on the couch, leaned against the wall and read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mr. and Commander Satoshi Hiwatari,_

_We have recieved a note from Dark saying that he will be stealing the "_Mermaid's Pearls_" at 9 'o clock tonight. We do hope that you will be able to come to the museum tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Inspector and Detective Saehara._

Blah, blah blah, Satoshi thought. Inside the envelope was also the card Dark sent. He set the letter down on the table and headed to his room.

Inside, he took off his shirt. Looking at a mirror, he inspected his torso. There was a large slash from when he dashed after Dark and got caught in a tight spot. There was also a scar on his arm where Dark had thrown a sandstone vase at him. Satoshi put his shirt back on and walked to his kitchen. Staring at the clock, it read 7:49. He had about a half an hour to relax.

Satoshi put a pan full of water on the burner and let it boil. Then taking his bowl of ramen, he strided to the table, sat down and turned on the TV. The news was on and they were talking on the spot of the museum. After the report, they switched to the weather. Tomorrow would be partly cloudy with a high of 68. There were also other reports; a grocery store was robbed, a abusive mother sent to prison after trial and a man had caught a new record of the biggest fish, coming in at two feet, seven inches.

He finally finished his dinner. Satoshi placed the bowl in the sink and filled it with water. This was Satoshi's normal day before a Dark case.

Leaving his apartment, he locked his door and jumped down off the balcony, landing in front of the twins. Both their faces filled with amazement. "Satoshi, catch!" Mike threw the soccer ball again. Satoshi caught and threw it back to them, then ran from the building.

* * *

The whole museum area was crouded. Satoshi didn't understand why people stood there to watch, it's not like they see anything. Then again, he should be happy about that. 

"Ah Satoshi!" a deep voice shouted. "Come here, I need to speak with you real fast." Satoshi dashed over to Saehara."All right, my men will surrounding the perimeter, while few will be guarding the halls, ready and armed."

He wanted to tell Saehara that guns were basicly useless but he saved it. Satoshi agreed and found his way into the museum. He stationed himself in front of the artifact.

Satoshi gazed at it, it was beautiful. The item was actually a necklace, made of completly pure white pearls. _What does this do?_

_Nothing. _Krad stated._ But as you noticed, it's a beautiful piece of jewelry. Made of the best pearls the world could find. Not even the richest celebrity is worth this._

The room was quiet. It was an uncomfortable silence. _If you're getting scared, I'll help Satoshi._

_NO! I will have this under control._ Satoshi stared around the room. Only the spotlights from outside lit the room.

Tonight, his attitude was beginning to change. Normally Satoshi was determined that he could catch The Phantom Theif, Dark but tonight Satoshi wanted to get away and find a way to be with Risa once again. He first said that he wouldn't let himself like her but now, he found himself yearning her touch, her soft, warm body. Just getting to be with her and seeing that bright smile would do.

A loud footstep snapped Satoshi back to reality. "Nice to see you noticed I arrived." a suave males voice said. Dark stood there, in a black outfit covered alittle by a large black overcoat. "Wanna make this easy or hurt us even more?"

God, Satoshi hated Dark so much. If it wasn't for Daisuke, Satoshi would have let Krad go after the bastard with a chainsaw. But calmly he said "You don't think you're going to get out of here without a fight, do you?"

Dark chuckled. "Of course not." In a blink of an eye, Dark had ran and was now standing not even an inch from Satoshi. He threw a punch but Dark dodged it. While sidetrackted, Satoshi held out his foot which Dark and sent him crashing to the floor.

"Now don't get weak on me." Satoshi said. Something had came over him, an insane smile lit up his features. Dark stood up and brushed himself off.

"Don't worry." He dashed for the necklace but got stopped by Satoshi again. This time Dark jumped up and Satoshi lost him in the shadows. "What can you see?" Dark's voice asked. "Can you catch me?"

Truthfully, no. But Satoshi looked around, checking to see if he caught any movement and listening for sounds. Nothing happened until Satoshi heard footsteps.

His eyes automaticly travled to the sounds. Walking into the light was a tall boy with spikey red hair.Satoshi's heart skipped a beat. "Dark, I know it's you." it was easy to tell, Dark had that revolting look on his face and what was worse is he put it on Daisuke. Just seeing that disgusting grin on Daisuke wanted to make Satoshi jump on him and knock the living hell out of him.

"Satoshi." Daisuke's voice rang through his ears. "You're not going to hurt me are you? Are you going to make Krad kill me, Satoshi? I don't wanna get hurt." his voice was mocking Satoshi.

But the questions made Satoshi question himself. Dark was in Daisuke's body. He couldn't hurt him or else he'd damage Daisuke. Soon,a painfulsensation travled up his spine. Satoshi winced and took in a sharp breath.

"Oh no, you're gonna hurt me." he cried and ran behind another sculpture. Seeing Daisuke with Dark's emotions and clothes mad him seem like he was one of those evil kids in the scary movies. But seeing Daisuke hiding from him, it tore Satoshi apart. His body began to shiver as the warning of pain was coming.

Satoshi's blood began to burn and he fell to his knees. He kept telling himself, "I can do this on my own. Please don't." Satoshi slowly stood up. The pain was growing worse by the minute but Satoshi wouldn't give in. He walked, trying to get to Dark but he could keep running around the stand like a child.

"Come on Satoshi, you can do better than this." Daisuke's voice now had a terrible sound of pride. He snapped and the case guarding the necklace fell to the ground. As Dark walked to it, Satoshi used as much energy as he could to dash to the necklace.

"You're going to have to go through me to get this." he held his arms.

"With pleasure." Dark rose his arm to deliver the fatal punch. Satoshi closed his eyes, preparing for the impact. He didn't have the energy to keep this going. He waited for the punch to hit but didn't feel anything.

Satoshi opened his eyes to see Dark frozen in place. His arm was stuck in the air but he was trying to move it. "You're so lucky, you pathetic fool." Dark said through clenched teeth. He threw Satoshi to the side and went to retrieve the necklace.

No one was there to help Satoshi. He just laid on the floor, convulsing madly. Satoshi was beginning the think he should give up; think of all the things he loved and cared and let Krad destroy Dark. He ran the thoughts through his head. There was him laying on Risa, talking to her on the way, having Daisuke and her care for him. But disapointments-he thought-would probly have to just hear Daisuke call him a pathetic fool.

A white-hot stinging spread through his body now. Satoshi let out a scream. He tried to look up to see if Dark had taken the necklace. He was standing over it, admiring it, he guessed. Satoshi fought to stand up but he did and leaned against the wall. He saw Dark look at him through Daisuke's eyes. Daisuke with purple eyes would never match, he thought, never.

Then to Satoshi's suprise, Dark doubled over, letting out short yells and cursing. Satoshi stared around the room, wondering if guards were goning toburst in any minute. The minute Dark stood straight again, he ran over to Satoshi. "No, please be ok, Satoshi." He took Satoshi's arms and helped him up better.

"What?" Satoshi looked up and saw that he had his red eyes again. Daisuke took Satoshi's arm and swung it over his neck. He carried him to a chair on the other side of the room and sat Satoshi in it.

"Satoshi." Daisuke's voice softly. _This is the way he should be_. Satoshi thought, relieved. "Look at me." he commanded but Satoshi couldn't. Daisuke lifted his head for him and stared him in the face. "In the eyes, please." He didn't want to but he couldn't help, he looked dazed into Daisuke's eyes. He gasped and back a little from Satoshi.

"It's showing, isn't it?" Satoshi asked softly. He could Daisuke was afraid to answer but Daisuke nodded. Feeling ashamed, Satoshi stared at his shoes.

Daisuke pulled off his glasses and made him look back at him. "You, stay here. I'm going to find a cloth for you. You look like your burning up." He ran off and Satoshi in the dark.

His body was still burning and aching. The silence was calming him. This had been the first time in a while that Krad hadn't appeared but he still made Satoshi suffer through his pain.

He put his hand over his eye. This wasn't going to go away for a little bit, is it? he questioned. Satoshi's hand travled up to his forehead, which was covered in sweat.

There were running footsteps being heard now. Daisuke arrived and handed Satoshi a wet paper towel. "Sorry, it was all I could find." he laughed softly.

"Thanks." Satoshi placed it on his forehead. Daisuke had sat on the cold tile floor and stared around.

"It's creepy in here, don't you think?" he asked. Satoshi chuckled. Daisuke giggled and smacked the floor. "Of course. You just probly think I'm being childish."

"No. Many people fear the dark. They can't see what's going on and become frightened."

Daisuke's smile grew wider. The two sat without saying anything for about 10 minutes. Satoshi bent down and grabbed his glasses. He looked at the reflection and sighed. Daisuke looked up. "Why don't your eyes go back to normal?"

"They normally don't until Krad gets his way or he falls asleep." he muttered. Satoshi stared at Daisuke's eyes and began to feel envious. Daisuke noticed the look on his face and laughed.

"Don't get all sad on me now." Daisuke laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Satoshi moved his eyes to look out the window. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "You sound like a mom or something. Getting all worried and crap."

"I guess that's what happens when you deal with both an uptight mother and girlfriend." they both chuckled. A sharp pain hit Satoshi in the chest. He fell over, gritting his teeth and cursing. Daisuke bolted up and helped him. "Darn it!" he cried.

A few minutes passed before the pain faded again. Satoshi breathed deeply as Daisuke was panicing. When he finally calmed down, leaned on the chair and relaxed, Daisuke accidently screamed "You're going to be alright, right? RIGHT, SATOSHI?"

"I'm fine."

"SEE? YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE-oh, you're fine?" he asked and Satoshi nodded. Satoshi gave a kind of a dazed smile. He looked down at his watch and sighed.

"It's been almost an hour. I think you should get home."

"Yeah." Daisuke called Wiz, his pet that looked like a rabbit but when working with Dark, he turned into his wings. "I'll explain to my mom somehow. How about Dark caught a cold?" Daisuke winced from Dark screaming at him. He waved good-bye and flew away.

Now in that he was alone, Satoshi walked to take a closer look at the necklace. He picked it up and stared at it. Gazing at the pearls, he noticed something that he didn't notice before. There was a locket shaped like a shell at the bottom. On the back it read,

_Filled with greed you cannot take_

_A priceless gem not found in lakes_

_but if you can love and care_

_we have something you can share_

Satoshi became curious. He didn't know what he would be. Satoshi couldn't remember being greedy _or_ loving. _Should I test it?_ he wondered. Satoshi finally decided and opened then locket. His brain didn't even register what he saw. He thought nothing would be in the locket but inside lay one of the pure white pearls that made up the necklace.

A whisp of white smoke came from the the locket. Satoshi looked up and watched the smoke form into something that looked like a ghost of a mermaid. She smiled down at him, her blonde hair was flowing all around her. Satoshi still couldn't believe that the pearl appeared. "Are you the spirit in this necklace?" he asked. The mermaid nodded.

"Are you a threat?" she gave him a confused look. "Well, Dark normally goes after works of art that have awaken and are dangerous." She still stared at him oddly. "Why am I explaining this to you?" she shrugged at him. Satoshi smiled. At least she was someone who listened. "But why did I get this? I'm not kind, I don't love or care."

She shook her head. When she finally spoke, it came out as a song she sang.

_A golden heart you truly possess_

_but another's heart you can also bless_

The mermaid smiled at Satoshi, then swam through the air and back into the locket. Satoshi stood there, confused. "'Another's heart I could bless'? What could she mean?" he asked himself. "Hey, come back." Satoshi commanded to the locket. Nothing happened though. He tried closing the locket and reopening it but nothing happened and the pearl still lied in the locket. Then it hit him, was he supposed to give it to someone? Satoshi took the pearl and held it in his hand.

He placed the necklace back in the display and put the cover back on. Satoshi ran to the doors of the museum until he heard someone laughing.

"Good job Satoshi." a deep voice said. From the shadows walked out his father, his glasses shined in the moonlight. "For once you saved an artifact."

"Thank you, Sir. But, you see, I'm in a hurry." he paused. "Did you see-"

"Don't worry Satoshi." His father said. Satoshi nodded and ran off to the outside of the museum. People were just hanging around talking.

He looked around desperatly. Satoshi spotted Riku and Daisuke and ran toward them. Riku must have seen him because she waved and shouted, "Hey! Satoshi, what are you doing here?"

As he finally got to them, he stopped and tried to catch his breath. "Have-you-seen-Risa?"

"What did you say Satoshi?"

"HaveyouseenRisa?"

Riku didn't say anything and just stared. "Can repeat that again?"

"I said, have you seen Risa?" Satoshi looked up and glared at her.

"Yeah, she's over there getting a drink." Riku pointed to her direction and Satoshi followed.

As he ran, he noticed Risa was at a consession stand. He heard her say, "But do you have that in diet? No? How about low carbs?" Satoshi shouted out her name. She motioned to him as she picked up her cup.

When Satoshi had came to Risa's side, he couldn't help himself. Satoshi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Risa's eyes grew wide with suprise. As they broke apart, Risa didn't know what to say and Satoshi could wipe the smile off his face. "Risa, I was wondering if you would like-to go on a date with me?"

Risa seemed petrified. She didn't move for a couple minutes. At last, Risa nodded and squealed "Yes! I would love to!" She hugged him back and began to walk away when Satoshi stopped her.

"Here, have this." he handed her the pearl. "How about tomorrow, at noon here at this museum and then we can go for lunch?" Risa squeaked "Yes." again. Satoshi said good-bye and dashed off, feeling the happiest he had in the years he could remember thinking only two things, why hasn't Krad stopped him and what he should wear tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was definatly longer than normal but I hope it's ok with you guys. I've got a couple things to say since I didn't get to in the beginning. I think I'll do this in order. 

I **LOVE** twins that always make trouble. That's mainly why I love Fred and George from Harry Potter. Something about them just makes me fall in love with them so I wanted to add something with them.

YAY! I get to start some romance between the two and not just shyness/accidental romance crap

Finally, with the last sentence I'm gonna say two things. One: Krad's not dead, ok? Two: The thing with "what shouldI wear." I was listening to First Date by Blink 182 and "Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?" Is one of my absolute fav lines in the song. Plus, I still love Blink 182

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews once again. hehe XD This took me a while because I've been on a trip cause the last week has been my spring break but...T-T I'm back at school now. Why can't we just have 2 weeks like winter break, eh? Bet ya'll missed me though o haha just kidding.

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1 for more detail.

**Author's note:** -blows kazoo- yay! I'm at my 5th chapter -sniffle- Who woulda thought I'd actually get this far? (Backround: before I stopped writing for a few months I normally really didn't get past 4 chapters cause...well I'm lazy.)

**Chapter 5**

"Riku! I don't know what's better, having my first kiss or having it with Satoshi!" Risa squealed at the breakfast table. The sisters were eating cereal on the Saturday morning and Riku was reading the newspaper. She looked over the top of the paper and stared at Risa annoyed.

"That's great." she muttered. Then Riku went on reading mummbling things like "Thanks for bragging about it for the hundreth time." and "At least you didn't have it with that horrible pervert, Dark.". She kept reading then laughed and shouted, "Hey some guy caught a huge fish, look at the picture."

Risa giggled and swallowed another spoonful of chocolate cereal. As she finished, she washed her dish and took Riku's to wash (she was in that good of a mood, even though Riku hadn't even finished her breakfast.). When she finished, she wiped her forehead with her pajama sleeve and sighed. "Hard work." Riku rolled her eyes. Risa skipped around. Her happiness was annoying Riku than it normally did. She found a little stone from one of their potted plants and threw it at Risa.

She yelped. "Ow! What was that for?" Riku shugged, hiding her grin behind the newspaper. "What did you throw at me?" Risa spun around a couple times, looking for what Riku had thrown at her. She spotted their message machine blinking and dashed over to it. "Hey, did you know someone left a message?" Riku shook her head, then continued to ignored Risa.

Risa pushed the button that played the messages. It said:

_You currently have one new message. _

"Hey Risa, Riku." a happy female's voice said. "It's Mom and Dad here."

"Mum!" Risa shouted to Riku, waving her arms frantically. "Riku, come listen. It's Mum!" She heard Riku grumbling something from behind the paper, she wasn't much of a morning person.

"I just wanted to say hi. I haven't talked to you, Risa, in a while. I talked to Riku last night. She said you had already fell asleep so we didn't want to wake you. Just call back ok?" Risa was nodding as fast as she could. "Anyway, I really want to hear about your new boyfriend." They heard her mom giggle. Risa instantly glared at Riku. "From what Riku said, I don't think I've met him but-" She couldn't say anymore because her father butted in.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. A boy? You mean as a guy...who's _dating_ and _kissing_?"

"Isn't that all that there is?" their mom asked.

"Oh no no no no. I'm not going to have my daughter being manipulated. All these teenage boys do is try and get into your pants!" The girls were now looking at eachother. Riku muttered, "He doesn't know Satoshi, obviously."

"Honey, I'm sure he's not like that." they could tell by their mother's voice that she was trying to calm him down.

"Right," he said. Riku and Risa were now laughing loudly. They could just imagine the scene between their parents right now. "Alright Risa, I want a picture, profile, telephone or cell phone number and I WANT TO TALK TO HIM! I need to make sure that he won't put a hand on my daughter with wrong intent. GOT IT? I WANT IT BY-" There was a long beep. The twins were now doubled over with laughter. Their parents had wasted all the time on the message.

Once the two calmed down, Risa went upstairs to get ready for their date. She took a shower, then went to choose her outfit. "RIKU! CAN YOU COME UP HERE?" Risa screamed out.

Within minutes, Riku was in her sister's room. "What do you need?"

"Can you help me choose a good outfit?" Riku was already walking to the door. "Wait!" she stopped. "I just thought since you've been on more of these "dates" I thought you could help...because you have experience."

"Well, if you put it that way." Riku walked back by her sister.

_Hook, line and sinker._ Risa thought, smiling broadly. She watched Riku search through her closet when something caught her eye. The skirt she was wearing last night waslaying on her dresser, a white sphere sitting right next to it. She walked over to pick it up and look at it. "Hey Riku,"

"How about this blouse?" Riku said, ignoring her and pulling out a frilly daisy yellow shirt.

"Ok, but look at this." she showed her the pearl.

"Oh, it's probably a fake pearl or something. Maybe it's like a decorating marble or something."

"But Satoshi gave it to me. I don't think it's fake." Risa stared at the pearl.

"Last night he was so weird. Satoshi sure was in a rush to see you. Then, smack!" she clapped her hands together. "You two kissed so suddenly."

Risa's face began to burn as she started to blush. The image was flashing in her head. It was all she dreamt the night before. "Well, I want to see if it's real. We have quite a few hours 'till my date."

"Do we _have_ to?" Riku whined. She growled at Risa who was giving her the puppy-dog-eyes treatment. "Fine, whatever." She threw the blouse at her and stormed out of the room.

After about fifteen minutes, they met at the front door. Risa was wearing the blouse Riku picked out with a dark blue short skirt. She was going to go straight from the jewlery store to the museum. Riku came down in a red hoodie and jean shorts. "Ready to go?" she nodded and followed her older sister.

* * *

When they walked into the store, a bell jingled. The store was outlined with glass cases and the floor was made of clean marble. A large crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the place. The girls walked up to the clerk but let him finish with his current customer. Once he was finished, he turned to them and asked, "What may I help you with?" 

"Hi." Risa smiled cheerfully. "I was wondering if you could tell me if this pearl I've received is real or not."

The man nodded and said, "Sure. Why don't you let me see it?" She handed him the pearl. His eyes widened. "Look how white it is." he whispered to himself. He looked up at the two and nodded. "I will do what I can."

Risa and Riku waited for a little bit until he came back out with a look of astonishment spread on his face. Risa rushed up to him. "So?"

"It's-It's amazing." was all he said for a minute. "This is one of the purest around and it's real. Real, alright..." Risa stared at him for a minute. _He sure is acting weird..._her thoughts were inturupted by the sales clerk. "How much do you want for it. I can offer up to five hundred."

"But sir, I wanted-"

"I can raise it by another hundred. Is that what you want?'

"No sir." she could hear the man give a frustrated growl. "I was wondering if you could put it on a silver chain so I can wear it as a necklace."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you sure?" Risa nodded. "Ok, it will only take me about a half an hour. It will cost you about $100."

"No problem." she handed him the money and he went to work.

* * *

Another beautiful day. Risa held back her hair from blowing as she walked to the entrance doors. Her new necklace blew with the wind too. "Wow, what took you so long?" someone shouted at her. She looked up and saw Satoshi. He was wearing casual clothes, a gray t-shirt with a design on it and baggy pants. Seeing Satoshi smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back. 

Risa ran up to him and hugged Satoshi. "I'm so excited." she beamed. Satoshi nodded but he looked like he couldn't find his voice. She stared up at his face and noticed something. "Hey! You're not wearing you glasses."

"Yeah..." he thought for a minute. "I'm wearing contacts. It'd be better not to wear glasses here."

"Why?"

Satsohi sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll tell you. I work here, I don't fell like being interrogated while we're here. These thick idiots wouldn't be smart enough to notice me without my glasses at least."

"Really?" Risa saw something pass by her shoe and followed it then looked up. "That's all? That's fine! Come on, why don't we get inside. It's getting windy." Satoshi agreed and held the door open for Risa. Risa chortled and went inside.

The inside was very fancy. The floor here was marble too. There were paintings along the walls and statues in the middle. A gasp escaped her mouth with amazement. She had never been in here; Risa had passed by it so many times but never actually walked in. "Why don't we look around?" Risa approved, took his hand and walked around the place.

* * *

"What do you want from here? They have a large menu." Satoshi had asked Risa. They had looked around the museum for about an hour. Now they were getting lunch. There was just a food stand surrounded by a large grassy field. Satoshi said it was there for picnics and couple gatherings. 

"Hm, how about a teriyaki sandwich?" she pointed up at the space that read it. "With a cup of lemonade?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Satoshi took out his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill. He then spoke to the cashier. "Can I have two teriyaki sandwichs. She'd like a lemonade but I'll have a cup of water." The cashier walked in the back to get the food.

"That will be $4.50." Satoshi handed him the dollar. "Fifty cents is your change. Thank you for purchasing." Satoshi picked up the tray and as they left, they heard the cashier say, "Now it's my turn for lunch."

The two ate in an empty space in the field. A large oak tree stood in front of them, providing a large shawdow for them. Risa and Satoshi took the spot and ate. Risa took a big bite of the sandwich and smiled widely. "Yummy." she giggled. Satoshi smirked and bent in close to her. Risa first didn't take any notice to his actions and raised the sandwich to her mouth. He pushed it down and placed his lips on hers.

Risa was at first suprised. A couple seconds later, she relaxed and responded back to him, tightening her lips on Satoshi's. Sooner than she wanted, he pulled away and found his own sandwich. He upwrapped the foil and took a bite of it too. "You're right, this is pretty good."

She looked down at her's, no longer craving it. With a resistance, she ate her own. Throughout the meal, she sulked. Satoshi was acting like he didn't do anything.

"I'm going to get another water. Want anything?" Satoshi stood up, motioning toward the stand.

"No." squeaked Risa. He took off, leaving Risa alone now. She scooted to the tree and rested her head on the trunk.

Everything around was just so...calm and relaxing. The temperature was warm, a cool, soothing wind was blowing and there were no loud noises. As she stared at the green grass, it started to become blury. She felt the wind overtaking her and saw the green swirling around.

Then next thing she remembered she was walking up stairs. Risa opened a door that led to a room overed in light blue and toys. Her eyes fell on a rocking chair, then a crib in the corner of the room. She stepped to the crib and looked in. There was a small baby in a white outfit, sucking on it's pacifier.

She breathed easy and smirked lightly. Suddenly the baby began to cry. With a mother's intuition, she picked up the baby and began rocking him in her arms. Immediately, he stopped crying and started giggling. Risa waved her finger in front of the baby and he laughed harder, trying to catch the finger.

Risa seemed so happy. What a beautiful child she had. She sat down in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth. The baby stopped laughing and laid back. _Rock a bye baby on the treetop,_ Risa sang softly. _When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks the cradle will fall. Down will come baby. _She noticed that he had finally fallen asleep. _Cra-dle and all._

After Risa put him back in his craddle, she walked back down the stairs. Then she heard someone and rushed to the kitchen, where she thought where the voice came from.

"Yes?" she stopped at the opening. _He- _Risa couldn't find the words to say, or even _think_. There stood Satoshi, he looked tall and mature, yet he had the most horrible look on his face. Not one part of his face showed any sign of anything but misery and sadness. "W-what's wrong, Satoshi?" she finally was able to say.

He said nothing. For a few moments, they stood there, not saying anything to eachother. Nothing until he stepped foward. Satoshi didn't hug her or even touch her with his hands; he just let his head fall on her shoulder. "Sato-" Risa wanted to say something comforting to him but she couldn't. He started to break down on her shoulder. Risa felt his warm tears fall on her shirt and heard him weep. His short breaths controlled how his body twitched.

Risa's face twisted up. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. "This is it, isn't it?" she whimpered, her eyes began to fill with water. "We're going to die arn't we?" Satoshi cried even harder now. Tears were now streaming down Risa's own face.

The two stayed there and cried. They didn't stop, at least Risa never knew if they did. Slowly, everything faded to black and the sobs washed away. All Risa saw was darkness until she felt wind pushing on her cheek and began to stir.

She tried to open her eyes. It was seeming hard but she relized that she was laying on something soft. Risa saw that she was on something gray. She looked up and Satoshi was gazing down at her with a worried face.

"You had a dream so sad that it made you cry?" he said.

Risa froze. Her hands shot up to her face. "You're right! Why am I crying?" she wiped away the drying tears. "Or rather, when did I fall asleep?" While she began to freak out, Satoshi crunched together the wrapper he had in his hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Risa used her sleeve to get rid of the rest of the wetness. Satoshi was rubbing the tears if his shirt from where Risa was. _Great, Satoshi saw me crying._When he was down, he looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you are." Satoshi stood up and put the wrapper in his pocket.

"So, how long have you been waiting?"

"About an hour."

Risa jumped up gasping. "AN HOUR? Why did you wait?"

Satoshi smirked and shook his head. "Don't be so silly." he walked to the closest garbage can and threw away his trash. "I couldn't leave you alone." Satoshi walked back to her. "Now we don't want anything to happen to you do we?" he bent down, lifted Risa's chin and kissed her softly.

She looked at him dazed when they split. "I hope that I didn't ruin anything for you." Risa said in a quiet voice.

"Of course not." Satoshi took her arm and helped her up. "Why don't we head home?" Risa nodded and walked with Satoshi.

* * *

"Well, it looks like this is your stop." They had stopped in front of Risa's walkway. 

"I guess." she stared at her feet. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" When Risa looked back up at him, tears were built up at the corner of her eyes.

"Yup." Satoshi leaned over and smooched her on her cheek. "See you at school." Risa walked to her door and waved.

She opened up her front door and walked through it. The minute she got in, Riku ran up to her. She was jumping up and down and was really excited. "Wow, what's up Riku. Why are you so happy?"

"Look at this!" Riku shouted. She handed Risa a letter.

Risa unfolded the paper. It read:

_Dear Risa and Riku,_

_Your father and I will be staying in Azumano for a few days. We miss you guys so we decided to drop by. See you in a couple days._

_Love,_

_Mom._

"Mom's coming home!" Risa and Riku hugged eachother. "Can you believe it? We're gonna have to tidy up, you know."

The two knew they had to clean but they could do it another day. They ate dinner together, talking about all the things they could show mom and joke around about what dad was going to say about Satoshi and Daisuke. Risa also told Riku about the date. They shouted out of excitement everytime Risa said he kissed her.

When they finished, Risa told Riku that she was really tired. "Really? It's only seven."

"Yeah I'm sure." and without another word, Risa walked off.

She got into her lace pajamas and covered herself in her bedsheets. Risa fell asleep as the crying of herself and Satoshi, crying of a baby and hearing her voice screaming, _"Please! No! Not my baby!" _rang in her head and the warm tears wetted her pillow case.

* * *

...even though that very long, it still took me a week to write...i so busy with work. Hey, let's admit it, schools like to torture u because u get a break and they dont. 

**Author's Notes: **With the chocolate cereal thing, i always figured that's how Risa was always hyper.

and it's kinda ironc that while i was writing the dream scene, the song "Tonight I wanna cry" by Keith Urban was playing...

lol well please Review! 6th chapter should come soon since its the weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

GASP! I can't believe I got so many reviews...-cries- thank you guys so much. I love you all! XD ...in a friendly way, k?

**Author's note: **Is it just me or did everyone's april fools day suck? Normally it's like stinkin christmas for me but since it was on a weekend...-sigh- oh well...

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah, don't own DNAngel but I do own Harry Potter, for I am JK Rowling...yeah right, in my dreams. See chapter one if you want more...or less I dont know what I wrote down...do we _have _to do this shit everytime?

**Chapter 6**

The sun was just setting in Azumano. Satoshi stared around, he couldn't remember when he actually had time to watch the sun set. Normally, he was trying to capture Dark (and all that jazz..._a/u sorry, had to put that XD...last time I inturupt, sorry_.) .

As he reached the apartment building, nothing was different than everywhere else. Nobody was out on such a beautiful evening, not even Mike and Kyle were out behind the big cherry blossom tree scheming and being a nuisance to Satoshi. He walked up the stairs, thinking about the date. He really did have a great time, it was just that...Risa was crying. I wonder why, Satoshi thought.

Satoshi's thoughts were inturupted by voices when he reached his apartment door. He put his ear up to the door to listen closer.

"Hey! What are you doing? Give me the remote, you annoying bloke." a child's voice said.

"Why? I want to see if anything's on. I told you nothing good comes on until at least eight." another voice that sounded almost exacly like the first said.

"So what, let me see the damn thing." Satoshi growled at the voices he heard. He looked down at the door knob and noticed that there were paper clips left in the lock. _Wow, I didn't know that trick worked._ Satoshi smirked and shrugged.

But what in the world were Mike and Kyle doing in his apartment. Satoshi quietly opened the door and snuck in. He stood behind the couch where they sat and watched the boys bicker. There was a moment of silence.

"What is this?" Mike tried to steal the remote from Kyle but he sat on it, seeming satisfied. "What are we watching?" he pointed to the tv set.

"What?" Kyle asked. "I just love these home shopping channels." Mike just stared at him.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?"

"There's nothing wrong with the home shopping network. I was thinking we could get something for Satoshi, I bet it could help us convince him to help us." Kyle said proudly.

"Well, if you're going to buy me something, this rice maker right here looks nice." Satoshi said. "I could use one of those."

There was another quiet moment. Then the boys broke out-"SATOSHI?"

He only smiled and asked, "Yeah?"

Kyle and Mike paused for another second. Then-"We just wanted to watch TV."

"We swore we wouldn't steal anything."

"Yes, we sware."

"I ate a candy bar, but I could pay you back."

"You ate a candy bar? _When _was that?"

"When you went to the bathroom." Kyle scratched his head nervously.

Satoshi looked like he was about to laugh but held himself back. He patted the boys heads as Mike was growling at Kyle. Then he put on a serious face. "I'm not going to get mad at you guys if you will just explain what you are doing in my apartment." he crossed his arms, with a wait-and-see attitude. Both the boys stared at eachother and nodded.

Kyle started. "Mum had to go to work so she could get a little extra money in overtime."

"Yeah, mum's been having a hard time earning enough money for us and her all together." As Satoshi listened, he relized this was the first time had seen these two be so serious.

"So she tried to find anyone who could look over us because, well, you could just imagine what we would do when no one would be yelling at us to behave." Kyle instantly grinned. So did Mike. "And we told her that we thought that you wouldn't mind,"

"She thinks you are a very responsible fourteen year old, you know." Mike added.

"But we kinda lied to her and said that you said it was ok. She told us to make sure we stay with you and she'll make it up to you somehow." Kyle had finished and the twins looked at Satoshi, waiting for an answer.

He dropped his arms to his sides and asked, "Why in the world would I want to watch over you two?"

Both their jaws dropped. "But-"

"There's absolutly no reason I would ever decide that it'd be 'fun' to watch you guys. But-" now Mike and Kyle's face lit up. "It won't kill me will it?"

"Depends." said Mike with a leer on his face. The boys stood up on the couch, jumped over it and ran behind him. To Satoshi, everything that happened seemed like it was in slow motion. He bent down to avoid their hit, noticed a chain hooked onto Kyle's pants and unclipped one side. Satoshi hooked it on Mike's shoe lace, which resulted in a dramatic fall when he went to take another step and something stopped him and made him trip. Mike also brought Kyle down with him.

They looked up at Satoshi with awe. "I'll say that's gonna be a no, alright?" He was now walking to the kitchen. "Get on your shoes, I'm going to get something to eat and _you _have to be with me." Satoshi looked back at them struggling and told them, "It's be best to take it off your shoe first, Michael."

Grabbing a cup, Satoshi placed it under a faucet and filled it with water. For a brief moment, he thought that they would try to get him from behind and he turned around to check on them. They were putting on their shoes but Mike noticed him. "Don't call me Michael. I only get called that when I'm in trouble with my mum."

"But I used it as a formal way of respect and to establish the fact that I am the boss. Your mother uses it for the same reason."

"You're making us feel like two six year olds."

"Well don't act like one then." Satoshi opened the door for them and they ran out and jumped on the railing of the guards. They found a rope that they had put there a couple months ago repeled down it.

Satoshi just walked down the three flights of stairs and met them at the bottom. He paused and looked down at them. Mike and Kyle were almost five inches shorter than himself. "Come on, we need to hurry home, I have work to do."

* * *

The rest of the night was quieter. Satoshi let them watch the television while he finished his paperwork for his father. After about a hour, he closed his books, shut off his computer and grabbed a couple of blankets he never used in his rooms. He alerted the boys when he entered the living. "Up." They stood up and Satoshi laid the blankets down, one on the couch, the other on the large armchair. 

He watched them fight over who got the couch. Just for his own amusement, he turned off the lights. They stopped for a minute and Satoshi squinted to see what was going on but then got startled when two bright lights flashed in his eyes.

When his eyes came back into focus, he saw that they had pens behind their ears and that's where the light was coming from. Satoshi turned the lights back on. "What were those things?"

"A little thing we made." Kyle said. They both took it from their ear and held it out. "Has a light,"

"And a pen,"

"a voice recorder,"

"and your mom." Kyle glared at Mike. "Heh, sorry. I'm just joking. It's solar powered and reserves the energy. Pretty cool, eh?"

Satoshi shook his head and grinned and smiled. "You never fail to amaze me. Now go to sleep. I need to be up in the morning for school."

Kyle hopped into the armchair and turned off the light. Right as Satoshi walked away, he turned it back on real fast. "Satoshi, why do you go after Dark?"

Satoshi could feel his heart skip a beat. He looked over his shoulder. "How did you know about that?" he replied in a cool tone.

"Those men are always coming. Giving you those letters."

"And sometimes they're so stupid they'll give you a white envelope and you can see the warning card through it." Mike added.

He sighed and muttered, "Unfortunatly, I work for my father there. Please, no more questions." Satoshi walked out of the room without another thought.

In his room, he changed into his sleeping clothes and got into his bed. He rested his head on the pillow when he heard a voice from the back of his head say, _Bright, those two are._

_Yeah, a bit. Hey, I know I'm going to regret this but where've you been?_ Satoshi heard Krad laugh.

_Don't you appreciate what I've done?_

Now he was just making Satoshi feel regretful for even bothering him. _Yes. I do but it's been so peaceful._

_HEY! Don't you go-_

_Quiet down. _Satoshi had winced when Krad screamed.

_Alright. Let me just tell you something real fast. Keep stopping Dark and I won't be inturrupting you and your Harada. She'll be safe._

He was silent but Satoshi wanted him to explain. Why would he say she'll be safe? He thought he hated her. But Satoshi couldn't concentrate, the dark was pushing him deeper into his bed until it left him buried in his dreams.

* * *

In the morning, the living room was clean and empty. It seemed that the boys had _actually_ cleaned it before leaving for their bus. Their school started about an hour before Satoshi's. Satoshi got up, made his bed, laid out his clothes and headed to the bathroom. 

As he threw off his pajama shirt he examined his scars. His finger traced them and he sighed. _It's all that damn Dark's fault._

_And Daisuke's._ said a clear voice in his head. It wasn't Krad, it was his own conscious. _He and Dark are one in the same person. They think the same, have the same intentions, the same cruelty, as you may say._

"No," Satoshi said aloud. "Daisuke's innocent."

Once Satoshi was finished with all his morning tasks, he grabbed his bags and walked to the door. On the door, he found a note that read:

_Mum says come join us for dinner. She wants to make it up to you. **You know, for "watching" us. **_

Satoshi could tell the two switched writing at different points.

_-Mike & **Kyle**_

_**PS: You can bring your girlfriend too. **Mum wants to see her. **Awww, Satoshi **and a girl **sitting in a tree **making some love and sipping some tea._

**_PSS:_ (**Does that even exist? Satoshi thought.) **_Yo mama_**

Satoshi sighed and read the letter once more. Those two could be so weird. But how did they find out about Risa? He ripped the letter off the door and went to crumble it when he saw more writing on the back.

_**Might wanna get something for you. That sleeptalking is a big problem.**_

Sleeptalking? Did Satoshi really sleeptalk? He growled and threw the letter away and walked out of his apartment. It was cloudy out and the sidewalks were empty, no kids actually had to walk as far as Satoshi but he was fine with it.

When he finally reached the trolly station, he saw that it was almost about to leave and began to run. At the last moment, he caught it.

He caught his breath and looked around. People were scattered everywhere, mostly students. He heard a girl mutter, "Hey look. Does he go to our school?"

"I don't know." said her friend, who's voice was higher. "But he's really fine."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and looked for a space where he could have a distance from everyone. That is, until he heard voices saying, "Look! Satoshi! Over here!" He looked behind him and saw Risa, Riku and Daisuke all waving to him. A smile fell on his face, knowing that they were all there.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Satoshi said as he walked by them. The moment he stopped, Risa jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you." she fluttered her long eyeslashes and her deep brown eyes shined. When she let go of him, he spotted Daisuke smiling at him.

"I'm doing great, how about you?" Satoshi asked him.

"Pretty good." They smiled at eachother. Behind them, they heard a gruff voice muttering. There was a man who looked about 45, had thining gray hair and stubby fingers. He was scratching something on a piece of paper and was saying, "Absolutly-_no_-PDA."

"Why are you getting into our business?" Both Satoshi and Daisuke said at the same time.

He looked at them and scowled. "Both of you go to Azumano, am I correct?" They nodded doubtfully. "Great," the man gave a disgusting grin. "As of right now, I am the assistant principal of your school."

The girls seemed shocked this, at least more than Daisuke was but Satoshi remained calm. "And PDA is?"

"Public display of affection." he stated. "And as of the minute you step through the doors of your school, it is considered against the rules." he sneered. The man closed his notebook, picked up his briefcase, which read, _Mr. A. Koyanagi,_ and left his seat.

They all stared at eachother. "What a weird man." Riku said.

"I don't care what he says." Risa whined. "He just seems mean."

"But we're going to have to _act_ like we respect him, you know." Satoshi pointed out. The rest of them all murmured, "I guess."

Satoshi took a seat next to Risa. She looked over at him and giggled happily. He smirked back at her. This wasn't what he was used to though but he would get used to it. They all talked to eachother as they headed to school.

* * *

The rest of the day was a bit weird. As he and Risa walked down the walls, she insisted on holding hands, which drew attention to himself. Everyone stared at the couple, saying things like "Look, Satoshi's with Risa." or "Omigod. I can't believe he choose her." 

When they first sat down in their first class, they heard an announcement about the new assistant prinicipal, Mr. Koyanagi. He sounded even meaner on the intercom than in real life. He also announced about the "PDA issue". Most of the student complained about it and said that they wouldn't follow it.

In the halls, couples would be talking, hugging and kissing but when he came, everyone acted like they were talking about schoolwork. But unfortuantly, when Mr. Koyanagi walked down the hall, he caught Risa hugging Satoshi. "What did I warn you about earlier?" he handed Satoshi a piece of paper. "I will see you after school in detention."

Satoshi's jaw dropped. Detention? He had never been in detention in his life. Risa patted him on the shoulder. "I...I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's not your fault. It's that horrible bastards fault."

When school was over, Satoshi headed to his office. _This is so stupid. _He thought. _What a pointless rule. You can just tell he hates kids. How'd he even get the job?_When he reached for the doorknob, his hand hit someone else. "Daisuke?"

"Satoshi?" questioned Daisuke. "But-" at the same time, they both held up their detention slips.

He opened the door and they stepped in. Mr. Koyanagi was already sitting behind his desk. He said, "Please shut the door, Mr.-" he paused, his lip curved slightly. "Hiwatari." Satoshi looked at him, his eyes were now shapped like slits. "You two will do something very simple. All you will do is write lines."

"A few simple sentences. 'I will follow the rules.' 'I will do nothing illeagal.' and 'I will not steal nor hurt anyone.'" Daisuke and Satoshi stared at eachother, their faces filled with suspicion. "Understand?" They nodded, unsure about what he was up to but they had to follow his directions.

Risa and Riku were waiting for them outside of the school by the fountain.Satoshi asked Risa if she would like to have dinner with him and his neighbors. She agreed. Before they all split apart, Daisuke asked him to meet with him around ten pm behind the museum.

* * *

Satoshi rang their door bell and waited. When the door opened, the twins mother burst out and hugged Satoshi. "So nice to see you!" When she let go of him, Satoshi saw her more clearly. She had long blonde hair and pretty green eyes. She was a tall woman and was wearing a pink apron over her white dress. But the biggest change that Satoshi saw was there were bags under her eyes. She was really exausted from work, he guessed. 

"Hello." she smiled widely at Risa. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Risa shook her hand. "My name's Risa."

"Risa, what a pretty name. My name's Ella."

"Hey, wait a minute." Risa paused for a moment. "You're foreign, arn't you?" Ella started laughing and nodded. Risa joined in with her. "I can tell by your accent."

The whole time, Satoshi, Mike and Kyle watched them. They seemed like eachother's reflections, almost exacly alike.

When she finally remembered, she introduced Mike and Kyle to Risa. They all shook hands. Then Ella instructed, "Boys, will you set the table?" They nodded and ran off. "Risa, sweety, wanna help me serve dinner?" Risa followed Ella and Satoshi helped Mike and Kyle.

When all was finished, Ella shouted, "Alright, we're done. Everyone sit down." They walked out holding plates and a turkey. Unfortuantly there was a slight incline and it caught both Risa and Ella off guard. They both tripped and almost spilled the food but the guys jumped up to get them. The twins caught their mom while Satoshi caught Risa and a couple plates that slid away.

"Oh my, I always fall there." Ella chuckled nervously.

Everyone sat down and began to eat. For the first few minutes, it was a little quiet. Ella broke the silence by saying, "This is just like having the family back together."

"Why?" Risa asked. "Not trying to be rude but what do you mean?"

"Well, you see, my husband died a few years ago. He was killed in a car accident. And I-" she paused for a minute and gulped. "I had another son."

_Like she needed another one of these guys. _Satoshi regreted to think.

"Believe it or not but these guys were triplets. When we first moved here, they were all about the age of 6, am I correct?" Kyle and Mike nodded. "He looked so much like his father, he was the only one with brown hair." she messed up Kyle's brown hair. "But one day he ran off without telling us. He was missing for about a week until they told us they found his body at the museum, dead." It was as if it took all of Ella to say that last word.

"That's horrible." Risa said.

"We've lived with it, though." she smiled at the group.

Satoshi looked over at Kyle and Mike. They were both staring at their food solemnly.

At the end of dinner, they all said their good-byes. "You can come back anytime you want, ok, you two?" They nodded and Ella held them in a big hug. Risa waved to Mike and Kyle and they waved back, both having their old malicious grins back on their face. When Satoshi looked at them, they looked away, whistling innocently.

When they walked out the door, Risa stopped Satoshi in front of his door. "I want you to have this." she reached into her bag and pulled out a little jewlery boy that was pure white, but where it opened it was lined with gold. "I know it's a bit girlish but it's very special to me. My grandfather gave it to me before he passed away."

"Risa, I can't-"

"It's my gift for you, ok?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok," Satoshi said. Risa began to walk down the stairs when she paused.

"And I know the song will get annoying but my grandfather said that when your listening to it when your sad, don't let it stop unless your truly happy. He's silly and said something bad happens. But I don't know, I never tried it." she giggled. "I guess I'm afraid to see. Bye!"

Satoshi opened his door. He put the box on his stand next to his bed and sat down. He still had about two hours before he had to meet Daisuke._Was it true?_ he thought. Satoshi smacked his forehead softly and scoffed. _Who am I kidding, it's only a silly tale that her grandfather told her._

He opened the box and it began to play a small tune. It was something you would hear from a ballet. It repeted itself a couple times before slowing down. Satoshi stared at it, the song was almost stopped. Suddenly, it did stop. Satoshi's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the box again and saw a mirror. When he stared at the mirror, he didn't see his reflection but he saw Risa. There was a lump caught in his throat. _No. _The song started for another couple seconds, then stopped once more. _NOOOOOOO!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**Heh...I kinda left ya'll at a cliffhanger. I'm sorry if it's taking me long to post up chapters, I'm just really busy. I'll try to post as soon as I can. Wasn't any faster than last weeks, was it...haha...XD Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank's ya'll who reviewed.

**Author's note:**Yay the easter bunny is coming! finds baskets and waits for chocolate bunnies

**Disclaimer: **I can't even draw Dark, much less own him. So, no dnangel owning...damn.

**An itty bitty warning:** The beginning does contain definate "TEEN" rating content so, just warning you.

**Chapter 7**

The dark was beginning to frighten Risa. Sure, she passed under streetlights and all but to her, it was still scary. She looked around and saw no one. There wasn't a soul around to protect her.

Her footsteps sped up. She couldn't handle the thought of someone popping up and shooting her or something. "I don't like the dark." she whimpered.

A thought crossed her mind for a moment. She had once liked Dark right? Wouldn't he be the same thing as the real dark? Or did they name him Dark because he-

Her thoughts were stopped because she accidently dropped her bag and all her things dropped out. Risa bent down and put all her belongings back in her bag, her makeup, her mirror, a brush, her cell phone and an extra ribbon. When she stood back up she felt herself hit something hard but warm and knew it was someone. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Well, well, well." said a suave male's voice. "Look what we have here, guys." As he laughed, it sent a cold wave through her body.

Risa looked up to see three boys, looking about the age of seventeen. The one in the front and the one she accidently ran into was a skinny, tall boy, he had blonde, slicked back hair and stared at her with a grin with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The other boys standing behind him were much burlier, as they were his bodyguards. One had brunette hair and the other had black hair.

"Excuse me but I'm in a hurry to-" she tried to walk to the side but thebrunette stopped her.

"What's the rush?" the blonde asked. He bent close to Risa and pecked her on the lips. "You're a sweety, arn't you?" Risa could his evil smirk on his face, even in the faint light. She looked down at her feet to avoid his gaze, when she saw his eyes flash, she knew to avoid them.

"I need to get home. Please," Risa pleaded.

The boy's eyes scanned her. He shook his head in disapproval. "No. You can't, not just yet. I haven't had my fun yet, you see." His friends chuckled with him. Once again, he placed his lips on hers, but this time, he kissed more passionately. Risa gasped. He was too close now, his eyes bored into her. They were an odd mix of emerald green and deep blue. She closed her eyes and kept telling herself, _Don't look in his eyes._

She felt his tongue fighting for entrance. Unfortunalty, she had to let him in and she could feel him smile. The feeling of his tongue moving around in her mouth made her want to gag or puke. He caught her off guard and hit a certain spot, which caused her to accidently let out a soft moan. Risa noticed that she didn't feel him on her anymore.

He stood in front of her with a wide smile placed on his face. She could just read what he was thinking. Risa slowly tried to back away from him but hit the brick wall. The boy suddenly lunged closer to her and pushed her even harder against the wall. She cried out, a tear trickled down her face.

Without hesitating, he pressed his body roughly. He watched Risa's face, it was full of sadness. This time, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Suddenly, there was a large sound that sounded like someone dropped boxes off the top of a building. Both Risa and the boy looked to see what happened. His two "guards" were now laying on the ground, knocked out cold. They both wondered what happened when a figure walked out from the shadows. The figure was another guy, he had long, golden-blonde hair that went past his waist. A section was pulled over his face and covered half of it but the of part that she did see, there was a yellow cat-like eye and his face was very handsome. He wore a white robe with gold stitches.

The boy scowled but forced a smirk. "What's with the getup? Trying to be the town superhero?" he laughed but the figure just stared coldly.

"Leave her alone." the guy said. He had a fulsome voice and Risa fell in love with it. _Her Savior,_ she thought.

"What are you going to do about it?" The new guy seemed very agitated and just punched him. The boy now laid on the ground with his friends.

"Thank you!" Risa squealed joyfully. The guy smirked softly at her. She giggled happily in return. There was a moment of silence. Risa stared over at his face, it was so relaxed and at ease. _His face. His smile, it's just like-_

"Well, are you going to leave or not?" a sudden coldness ran through his voice. Risa just stared at him. "Do you just want these guys to get you again or something?"

She wasn't exacly registering him. First, he seemed so nice, now, he's being rude. "GO!" he shouted. Risa gazed at him, tears building in her eyes and arms close to her chest. He still was glaring at her, his arms were shaking uncontrollably.

Risa shook her head and threw herself at him and pressed her head on his chest. She could feel her tears soaking into the cloth of his robe. "I'm s-so sorry." she choked. He looked down at her, every muscle in his body was now relaxing.

"There's no reason for that." he said softly. "It's not your fault those punks were trying to molest you and that I screamed."

Risa started giggling like she always did. "You remind me of someone I know. I really do love him and he's always telling me to stop saying sorry." she sniffled and wiped away some tears. "But I can't stop because, it's all my fault." Risa continued to laugh and cry into his chest.

"Hey," he ran his hand through her hair. "It's not your fault. I know that and he knows that." Risa looked up at him and reached her hand up to his face. She went to push the hair from his face but the boy stopped him. "You need to get home now, ok?"

She nodded. He guided her out to the streets where there were more lights. "Have this." she said.

"What?"

"It's a present. You know, for saving me and all." Risa placed a keychain in his hand. It had a chibi cat holding a big bell the size of it's own head. It even jingled when you shook it. "Thanks again." She gripped her bag tighter and began running. With one last look back, she saw him staring at the keychain in his hand.

* * *

The next morning, everyone seemed tired or depressed. Satoshi and Daisuke were very quiet and seemed to be avoiding eachother. Risa was really tired. She kept getting that same dream about her and a baby, then something horrible happenes. Every night, she got a little farther in the dream. Last night, she got to the point where someone burst through the door. A meniacal laughter rang through the room and when she went to look at Satoshi, he had disapeared. The last thing she could remember was the person who had burst through their door wrapped it's hands around her throat. Then it just ended- 

Risa couldn't go back to sleep after most of the nightmares. She often woke in a cold sweat and the blankets would be wrapped around her like a straightjacket.

She looked around as they were all walking up to the school grounds. On her left, Satoshi stood close to her. On the right, Daisuke and Riku were chatting about twenty feet away from her. Risa smiled with content and pushed her hair behind her ear. From Satoshi's side, she heard jingling and stared over at him. "Hey, what's that sound?"

"What sound?" he pushed his bag closer to him.

"I heard some jingling or something." Risa looked at Satoshi's bag and saw that there was small keychain hanging from it. It was a small white cat with a bell. It almost looked like...the one she gave the boy who saved her! "Where did you get that?" she said with complete curiosity in her voice.

"This?" he pointed to his bag.

"No, that keychain." Satoshi's face fell. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Daisuke and Riku. "Come on, we should catch up with them."

He started walking faster. Risa kept up up with him and grabbed his arm. "Where did you get that?"

"I-I," Risa was staring at Satoshi but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"What are you doing with that keychain? Why don't you tell me? What are you hiding?"

Satoshi sighed. "I...I found it on the ground. When I walked past it, a lady behind me asked me if it was mine. I said it wasn't but she thought you gave it to me or something and forced me to "take it back". I had to put it on my bag so she would leave me alone." he said. "Sorry."

Risa was looking at the ground, her grip was loosening on Satoshi. "So that's all? Alright."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I gave this guy, he saved me last night, a keychain just like that for, you know, saving me." Risa was now holding his hand tightly. "But by the looks of it, he didn't want it and chucked it."

"No, he didn't get rid of it. He still has it, you just don't see correctly."

"Huh?" she looked back up at his face by Satoshi was looking at the rising sun.

They heard bells ringing in the distance. "I told you we needed to hurry." The two ran until they finally reached school.

The day was the normal day you would expect. (With the exception of Daisuke and Satoshi no talking.) None of the teachers gave the students homework and they all knew why. It was because Dark was stealing something tonight and they didn't feel like bugging the kids when they knew everyone was going to see him.

After about a week of sitting with the group, Risa found Satoshi eating on the roof again. "I never understand why you ate up here." she said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Personal reasons." he said as he took a bite out of his piece of bread.

Risa sat down next to him. "Bread, an orange and a juicebox? Oh!" she clapped her hands together. "Can I have some?"

"Very funny." he said quietly.

"Satoshi," Risa sat down and scooted close to him, her body was touching his. "Why are you acting this way?"

"I needed a break." She could tell he was trying to act calm but she could hear some panic in Satoshi's voice.

"From what?"

"That, I cannot tell you," he said, simply. "Yet."

The wind blew in an odd sort of way. It brought complete silence. Neither said another word. Satoshi finished eating while Risa watched everything that happened down on earth. Only when Satoshi stood up did she look at him.

Risa stood up with him. "You _are_ ok, arn't you?" Satoshi looked back at her. She held her hands behind her back and peered at her shoes.

"Yeah, I guess."

Without thinking, Risa ran at Satoshi and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her face was pressed against, he was so warm in her embrace. "You're gonna tell me when there is something wrong, right?"

He put his hand on her back. But Satoshi didn't say anything. With this, Risa cried even harder. "I'm sorry, class is going to start soon." Satoshi left her and walked to the door. When he walked through it, she leaned against the wall. Crying with her face in her hands, she missed the class.

When she did go to the next class, Risa raised her hands and asked to excuse herself. While walking home, she kept asking herself, Why is Satoshi being do weird? He was hiding something. There's a real reason for the distance, there's a real reason for the silence and there's a real reason for the keychain.

* * *

XD yes, I know. Probly the shortest chapter but one of the most emotional. 

**Author's Note:** I saw Scary movie 4! It's so funny, go see it people! pointless a/u, i know.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all. Thanks for all the reviews. I kinda feel like I'm going to answer **Sweetums128neo **and **silversoraki **reviews so maybe some of ya can get whats going on...(or I just have nothing to write as an **a/u**...Plus I love to talk to readers...) She wrote:

Oh wow... GO KRAD! Saving Risa's ass!(**A/u: **XD lol. You're funny, u know that?)So, Satoshi AND Krad were in control; that's why he was nice and bitchy, and why he had his hair in front of his other eye. It was Satoshi's eye, no? XD Man I've got this all figured out.

haha, you're close. Got everything but...drumroll The control bit...mua hahah. You'll figure out farther, ok? and...

i really do like it (**A/u:** awww...thanks...) heres a question is this a crossover of harry potter cause if it is... i love it even more!

No, it's not a Hp crossover, even though I had some major thoughts about. I may put some things that feel harry pottery (i know it's not a word, ok?) but it's not. Sowwy X3

**Disclaimer:** I hate saying this because it makes me sad but I don't own DNAngel.

onward!

**Chapter 8**

Satoshi leaned against the wall in the museum. He stared at his watch, he only had about ten minutes left until Dark came.

It was a bit hard to think. Last night, Satoshi had told Daisuke about what Krad said. He didn't know what Daisuke would do because they avoided eachother all day. In fact, he wasn't prepared for Dark's arrival at all. He was having problems with Risa too. How long could it be until he told her? She was so close to finding out about him. The hair, the keychain, how long _would _it be?

_Don't worry, Satoshi. _Krad's voice said. Something scared Satoshi. Krad's voice seemed to be caring and, maybe even, soothing. _Let me just warn you, things may get a bit tense because I'm sure that boy will care more about you than stealing. _

_Ok, so what about it? _Satoshi asked, remaining calm.

_I'm just telling you, if things get rough, let me take control._

_But-_

_Just do it. _Krad didn't say anything else. Satoshi didn't want to take his advice. Why would Krad want to take over besides the reason of wanting to kill Dark and all the Niwas. What the, -Satoshi thought. Why was he even thinking of giving Krad a chance? He couldn't let Krad get his way.

Then something broke his thoughts. He felt his cell phone vibrate on his leg. Slowly, he quietly took out his phone and answered. "Hello?" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering, Satoshi?" a females voice asked. Satoshi could hear Riku's voice shaking. "I was just wondering if you've seen Risa?"

"No, why?"

"She never came home. I haven't seen her and I thought you might have."

"I'm sorry but I haven't." he said quietly. Satoshi looked at his watch, Dark was five minutes late. "Have you seen Daisuke?"

"We were going to go on a date but he canceled. I actually called his mom about a half a hour ago. She seemed a bit mad and when I mentioned you, her voice sounded scared. Then, she just hung up."

"Alright. Well thanks." Satoshi closed his phone and put it in his pocket. Before he was ready, he heard a footstep and hid behind the statue Dark was here to steal. He stood there, laying himself against it as flat as he could and as he was being as quiet as he could.

There was no noise afterward. Making sure no one was around, he walked from behind the statue. _But wasn't that...? _He looked around, wondering who could have made that noise if it wasn't Dark.

This time, he heard a swoosh sound and knew it was Dark's wings. Once again, he ran behind an artifact to hide. He watched Dark jump from the window to the floor. His steps were even, Dark never made a breath and he smirked the whole time. For a moment, he stopped and looked around.Satoshi could tell he was waiting for something.

The stayed still for a minute, then Satoshi noticed something passed by. He looked up and saw one of the search lights they always had outside of the museum. Dark's eyes followed the light. When the light passed by Satoshi, Dark smirk grew wider. "Hello Commander." he said simply.

With no choice, Satoshi walked out. "Hello Dark." he hissed. Satoshi could have sworn he heard something gasp. They had their normal Minute Stare-Off. Satoshi clenched his fists, he was ready for anything Dark was going to throw at him.

In a blink, Dark jumped up and sprinted past Satoshi. He chased him. Satoshi tried to punch Dark but he was too far. He ran a little closer. There was a chuckle from Dark and Satoshi looked straight, there was a long staircase in front of them. Dark jumped up on the top railing as Satoshi began to fall. With one last chance, Satoshi jumped. Thirty feet down, he landed but fell with a grunt.

"That didn't hurt, did it?" Dark asked. Satoshi only growled and ran back up the stairs. When he was at the top, Dark was already at the statue.

"Don't you dare, Dark!" Satoshi gasped for air.

"Too late, my friend." He lifted the case off the statue. Satoshi lunged at him. Luckily, Satoshi grabbed Dark and dragged him down. "Get off me!" He pushed Satoshi away and stood up. Satoshi got up after him and smirked. Right as Dark reached for the statue, bars shot up from the floor. "Why you little-damn you."

Dark flung himself at Satoshi, knocking him down once again. He bent down next to him and raised his fist. "I'm going to smash you into a pulp." As he raised his fist higher, he winced. He backed away from Satoshi. Dark stared down at Satoshi, glaring but Satoshi knew Daisuke was yelling at him.

He bent down again and looked at Satoshi. "Are you ok?"

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. But what are you doing?"

"I could break through Dark for only a little bit. But listen," Daisuke said, putting his hand on Satoshi's shoulder. "You have to run. Dark's really pissed. He's not going to-" Daisuke suddenly started grinding his teeth. "-take much more of this." He wrapped an arm around his chest and continued. "I don't want you hurt Satoshi." Daisuke hugged Satoshi. Satoshi was shocked by this. He never knew that Daisuke was this serious about the rivalry between them. "You're my best friend."

Satoshi smiled. "Thanks Daisuke." Daisuke relesed Satoshi and smiled too. But his smile was broken by Dark's attemps to escape. Satoshi jumped up to help but Daisuke put out his hand. "Leave me alone, ok? Just get the-" Now Daisuke doubled over. "-statue and-get-out." Satoshi put his hand on Daisuke's back. He still felt weird because he was still in Dark's form. Dark had such a different structure than Daisuke. He patted Daisuke's back before Dark finally broke out. Satoshi closed his eyes, he didn't want to see Daisuke be in this pain but heard, "AHHHHHHHH!"

He stood back up straight and grinned. "Well, it looks like your last chance is gone, Commander."

"You're such a-"

"What?" Dark grabbed Satoshi's collar and lifted him off the ground. "What am I?"

_Satoshi, please let me out._

_NOT NOW!_ Satoshi shouted to Krad.

"Leave him alone!" a voice shouted. And to both the boys suprise, Risa walked out with her hands on her hips.

"Risa?" Dark asked. He threw Satoshi on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't respond to, Risa just glared. Her eyes met Satoshi's. Satoshi was still on the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. Risa tried to run to him but Dark blocked her. "Leave him. This is our buissness."

"I-don't-care." she growled. "You hurt him. I dont care what you say, you hurt Satoshi."

Satoshi stared up at her. _She...She really does care about me, doesn't she?_

_Of course, Satoshi. Now please let me out._ Krad said to Satoshi.

Satoshi ignored him and continued to watch. "Risa, leave. Don't make me make you." Dark said with no emotion in his voice.

"I don't care what you do Dark." she scowled. She seemed to just notice Satoshi truly for the first time when she saw him on the floor. Her face relaxed for a second, then tensed up. Knowing he didn't want anyone to interfere, Dark pushed Risa back and she tripped.

"Now that that's taken care of-" Dark grinned and Satoshi knew something bad was coming. He wanted to shut his eyes but that would make him a coward, Satoshi kept his eyes open. Happening in slow motion, in Satoshi's eyes, Dark stopped hard on Satoshi's leg.

Three reaction came from this. "AHHHHHH!" Satoshi screamed in pain, tears were in his eyes. Dark was smirking widely and through the ringing in his ears, Satoshi heard Risa yell, "Satoshi!"

_That-is-IT!_ Krad said with his teeth clenched. His first try to escape came softer than Satoshi expected. It didn't hurt to badly. Satoshi thought maybe Krad was afraid. _But the girl..._

Satoshi knew what he had to do. He held a feather in his hand and threw it at his beloved. It exploded and by the looks of it, Risa passed out.

Krad tried to get out again. Satoshi could feel a pounding on his chest and wasn't sure if it was his heart or Krad trying to escape. He felt his blood lighting on fire. It began to spread through his body, and once it hit his heart there was an excruciating pain. Satoshi let his body fall down to the ground. It was like he couldn't think anymore. He didn't know where he was, what his name was or why everything was becoming dark.

As soon as the pain came, it had stopped. When Satoshi opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in the place he always went when Krad took over, the back of his mind. He wiped away the cold sweat from his forehead and took deep breaths. It was like watching a dream, watching what Dark and Krad were doing.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy that Krad was now winning against Dark but he was. Throughout the past couple months his hate for Dark grew stronger as so did his friendship with Daisuke. _Daisuke..._Satoshi forgot! _Krad! Stop!_ Satoshi banged the walls, trying to get Krad's attention.

At the moment, Dark was lying on the ground, like Satoshi himself was, and Krad stood over him. He was laughing like he always did. For some reason, Satoshi felt his own mouth moving with Krad's. He was laughing with him, that horrible laugh Satoshi loathed so much. With a blow to the chest, Dark screamed. _KRAD! _Satoshi ceased to laugh.

_What is it now, Satoshi?_

_Your...hurting Daisuke. _Satoshi said quietly. He saw Krad pause. He dropped his arms to the sides and let out a deep breath.

_I'm sorry. _Krad stood over Dark's weak body and tried to help him up. The theif jumped up and stepped away from Krad.

"You've been acting weird lately..." Dark growled and flew away, without the statue.

Krad seemed to ignore the comment and he picked Risa up in his arms. _Krad, what are you-_ He kicked off the ground and flew out of the museum.

At a near by park, he laid Risa down on a bench. Krad smiled and stared at her. Satoshi felt himself gaining control and gasped when he took complete control. He stared down at her face, it seemed a bit pained because he attacked her. He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling to himself.

After a few minutes, Risa stirred. "Sa-Satoshi." she smiled. He was the first thing she saw. He just nodded. "Why are we here?" Risa asked, noticing they were at the park.

"I don't know." said Satoshi, casually. "I was walking by and saw you here. You must have fallen asleep. You did seem tired at school today."

"But-uh-I was-forget it..." Risa sighed and leaned against Satoshi. "You know, I had the weirdest dream."

"Oh yeah? And what was that?"

"See, I was even thinking about it earlier. I wanted to do it, but in my dream I watched Dark go to steal something from the museum. You were there, and you two fought. It was really scary, you almost broke your leg when you tried to jump down a staircase. Dark was being really mean-but then he was being nice to you. And...you called Dark, 'Daisuke'." Satoshi tried to hold back a reaction to this. "Then the mean Dark was back and starting hurting you badly again. I can't remember anything after that..."

Satoshi put on a fake smile and chuckled. "How weird. Why don't we head home?"

"But Satoshi, I want to stay with you."

With a couple first trys to say something, he finally forced something out. "Your sister is worried about you. But I...could stay with you if it's ok with Riku." he gave a soft smile. "You know how she is."

He helped her stand up. Risa brushed off her skirt. She hooked her arm with Satoshi's and giggled. He smiled back and they marched to her house together.

But for some reason, Risa's "dream" was bugging him.Risa was so close to finding out about Daisuke and Satoshi and it hurt him to think about him attacking her. It wouldn't be long now before he had to tell her or she would find out herself and he knew it would be more painful that way.

* * *

I know the most recent chapters have been short X3...but you know, I've always loved those extra little comics at the end of mangas and Mike and Kyle didn't get to show up so just guess what I'm gonna do...come on, guess XP 

**How Satoshi Makes Sure His Traps Work**

"Alright guys, ready?" Satoshi had a whistle in his mouth and a flag in his hand. Mike and Kyle had their fingertips touching the wall, getting prepared to run. "I said, are you guys ready?" Satoshi asked again. Both the boys nodded.

Satoshi held his free hand out and signaled, 5...4...3...2...he blew the whistle and waved the flag.

The boys set off. At first the just ran but then, catching them by suprise, bars starting shooting from the walls, ceiling and floor. Mike shouted and ran faster. "Hey!" whined Kyle as he tried to catch up. Once the reached the ther side of the room, the bars stopped. They high-fived but then the door opened and from inside the room, it was shooting small little bullets that didn't puncture the skin but they did sting.

This time, the boys were hit multiple times. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." The twins kept trying to cover the wound each time they were hit but they would just be hit again.

After they were finished with that room, they came to another ordinary looking room. Kyle, thinking they would get a break, and walked into the room. At once, lasers came from the walls. Kyle squealed and began to dodge them all. At the other side, he cried out, "Darn it! I liked these!" He looked down and half of his left pant leg was burnt off.

"Haha, you stupid bloke!" Mike started laughing.

"I don't see your dumb ass getting through this yet." hissed Kyle. Mike growled, he dashed through the room and sure enough, when he was finished, the bottom of his shirt was burnt. They looked at what was next and saw a large door. At the same time, they both approched it to open it. Mike counted and they pushed but it wouldn't open.

"What the-" he said, sounding mad. Both of the boys began pounding the door but it didn't even budge. They even ran at it but it still did nothing.

"I have an idea." Kyle smiled and help his hands out and said, "Open Sesame!" Mike stared at him.

"I'm not even going to say anything." he snapped. "It's like getting a wand and saying, '_Alohamora', _it's not going to happen."

"Actually, you guys are a bit close." Satoshi smirked, walking up to them. "This door can only be opened by magic, something you two will not be able to accomplish."

"This is fun!" Mike and Kyle both said. "So this is how you're gonna help us?"

"Sure." Satoshi shrugged.

Later, when they went back home, Satoshi droppedthem off at their apartment. "Boys! So nice to see you're back home!" Ella stepped out with her arms wide open. But once she caught sight of the boys, her jaw dropped. Their clothes were burnt and they had scratches and cuts all over their bodies. "What happened? Get inside and take a shower!"

"But mom-"

"But mom nothing! Get your slow butts inside and clean up!" she shut the door, waving good bye to Satoshi. As he walked back to his own apartment, he could hear the shouts and cries from the family and laughed.

* * *

I'm sorry it's taken me forever to put up a new chapter. School just thinks I am smart...which I'm not and I have the attention span of a goldfish. Thanks for waiting and I'll _try_ to update soon, kk? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Happy May...it's the busiest time of year for me so...yeah...

**Disclaimer:** I on't day own Dnangel. one nah of it... (use pig latin for those few words)

**Chapter 9**

"Tell me why we're in the mall again, Risa." Satoshi sighed. He looked over his shoulder as he caught two girls older than him giggling and pointing at him.

Risa looked at him and smiled. "I have to get a costume for tomorrow. It is halloween and-"

"You forgot until the last minute. I get it."

Once they had finally found the costume store, Risa searched around. She shouted that she was going to try some things on.

As Risa walked in the fitting room, she hung what she had picked. "I think I'm going to try this one on first." Risa told herself.

Meanwhile, Satoshi was waiting outside the fitting room. He noticed the mirror that showed yourself in three different views. Looking at his hair, Satoshi began to mess with it. He muttered to himself, "Is it me or is the back of my hair-"

"Satoshi, come and look." shouted Risa. She walked out of the room. Risa was dressed up in a Casino dealer's outfit. "Do you like this one?" Satoshi shrugged. "Tell me the truth."

"It's alright. How about trying something different?"

"Yeah." she grinned and went back into the room.

She tried many costumes and still couldn't find anything. Risa tried being a pirate, a princess and a witch. "Why can't I find a good one?" whined Risa.

"How about that one?" Satoshi pointed to one that was a french maid costume. Risa shrugged, nodded and went to try it on. A minute later, she came out. Risa held out her hands and spun around. "It's very pretty." said Satoshi. Risa blushed as Satoshi wrapped his arms around her from behind while she was looking in the mirror.

"What about you, do you have a costume for Halloween?"

"Yeah..." Satoshi sighed. "I'll go ring this up, get changed." Satoshi took the tag and walked up to the cashier.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was dressed up at school. Satoshi laughed with Daisuke, seeing that a large amount of people dressed up as Dark. "My mom thought I should have dressed as him. But I said everyone else is so it'd be stupid." Daisuke said. He was wearing a priest outfit, which also made Satoshi laugh. 

"Oh-my-gosh, SATOSHI!" squealed Risa. She ran up to him, held his hands and looked at his costume. "You're so cute. I can't believe this. It's so nice!"

"Thanks..." Satoshi said quietly. He was wearing a dark blue, long overcoat, a black top hat and a small black bow tie. Satoshi also had a cane that kind of made him look like he was hurt because he actually used the cane to walk with. "You two look nice yourselfs."

Risa and Riku were matching french maids except Risa had a black dress and Riku had a purple one. Satoshi looked over and saw Daisuke looking at the ground, blushing.

Classes went as they normally did but at the end of the day, there was an assembly. Everyone walked in the auditorium, the group sat in the very back, the farthest from the stage. First, Mr. Koyanagi came up on stage, told what was going on, which it turned out that a bunch of Halloween themed events were going to be performed and dicussed the rules. Risa wondered why because no one ever followed them.

First there was a group of people who discussed ghost hunting. Some people thought they were so useless, they threw food at them. These kids were sent to the princapals office. Then a large group of people told stories and acted them out. Most people liked this group. They made the area scary and exciting.

Next, there was a man who walked out. Many people stared at Satoshi and looked back at the man on stage. They both had the same kind of outfit except the man on stage's was red. Satoshi gasped when he saw him and Daisuke's jaw dropped. Risa looked over at the two. "What's wrong."

Satoshi first hesitated but then whispered, "That's my father."

Risa wanted to say something but Satoshi's father inturrupted them. "Hello everyone," he said with his usual cockiness. "Today I am here to show you that magic _is_ real. If you don't believe, I will now."

He did a couple things that amazed people. First he created the illusion that the ceiling was gone. Many people thought it was a projector or something but others protested they felt wind.

Then he caught a dresser on fire and it came out looking brand new. To prove it was real fire, Satoshi's father took a piece of paper and caught it on fire, then a stick, and then a chair that an audience member was sitting on.

The next thing startled Satoshi. His father announced that he would hypnotize someone. "Now who do I pick." he muttered to himself. Students were standing up, waving their hand's frantically, trying to get his attention. Satoshi's father seemed to ignore all of them and pointed to the back. "How about you and you."

Everyone was looking around to see who he was pointing to. "I mean Satoshi Hiwatari and Riku Harada." The whole audience gasped. Satoshi didn't want to get up, he didn't know what his father was up to. Risa looked like she wanted to cry. "Why did he pick you, Riku?"

Riku shrugged and stood up. Satoshi tried to get her to sit back down but she dragged Satoshi with her. "Don't be such a wimp." Obviously, she had not heard him tell Risa he was his father.

Satoshi's father looked at the two with a smirk on his face. Riku smiled at him but Satoshi avoided his eyes. His father took his cane and propped Satoshi's head up. "I need your eye contact." he said softly.

From the back row, Risa was holding onto Daisuke's arm tightly. "What do you think they are going to do?"

"Quiet." Daisuke said. He was watching closely to Satoshi and his father.

Up on stage, people were murmuring to eachother. They all saw Satoshi glaring at his father. He tried to escape his sight but once again, his father used the cane to lift his head. With a evil smirk from his father, Satoshi's face became emotionless and they all watched him fall to the floor. Risa grabbed Daisuke again.

Riku jumped to the side. She was now shaking. Satoshi's father now looked at Riku and said simply, "He was standing up and lost control. Not a good choice. Would you like a seat?" She nodded softly. He pulled up a chair and let Riku sit in it.

"Is this going to hurt?" Riku cried.

"No, of course not. It's just like sleeping." he said softly and stared into her eyes. Slowly, they closed and her head rested on her shoulders.

Satoshi's father chuckled and now faced the audience. "Now, these two are in a sleeping trance. When I wake them up, they will be in my complete control." he smiled seeing the reactions from the audience. "I will be able to make them do whatever I would like." he now walked over to Satoshi. Leaning over him, he whispered something that Risa couldn't hear and Satoshi began to stir.

Risa whimpered softly. She didn't know how Satoshi would be under his father's control.

Meanwhile, Satoshi had stood up. His father asked him, "How are you?"

Satoshi answered, "I'm fine." coldly.

"Do you know what your name is?" Satoshi shook his head.

Risa had been trying to get his eye contact but Satoshi ignored him. Tears gathered at the corner of Risa's eyes, Satoshi was like his old self again. The person who never cared what anyone did, who never cared if a person got hurt or how a person felt.

"You're name is Satoshi." Satoshi gave his father a confused look and shrugged. "Now Satoshi, is there anyone in the audience that you would like to give a shout out to? Someone you really care about?"

Once again, Satoshi shook his head. Risa had started to cry, she burried her face in her hands and felt Daisuke rubbing her back. "It's fine. It's just hypnotism, they can't remember anything except how to talk and walk. He will remember you when he wakes up." Risa nodded as she sniffled.

"Why don't we make things fun. Can you do a couple things that would impress me?" Satoshi nodded and backed up. He did backhand springs across the stage and finished with a flip in the air. His father along with the rest of the audience clapped.

"Great, wait here." Satoshi's father walked over to the sleeping Riku and once again muttered something uncomprehendable. Riku woke up and stood up. He did the same thing he did with Riku that he did with Satoshi. It was driving Risa to the edge, she was about to break down but Daisuke reassured her.

"I think it would be nice if you two danced." The two agreed. Satoshi's father turned on a slow song and Satoshi and Riku held hands. They began to waltz. Risa kept telling herself, "It's not real, It's not real.". She continued to watch.

They danced for a few minutes. All around, people were talking about how they made such a cute couple. But something went wrong. When Satoshi spun Riku as she leaned back, it looked like he was about to bend down to kiss her but Satoshi bared his teeth and aimed for the neck.

Satoshi's father seemed not to notice or care. He only paid attention when a girl in the audience screamed. With a tap of his cane on the floor, they both paused and stood straight up.

He led them over to two chairs and told them to sit. Satoshi's dad, tapping his cane softly on the floor, put them in another deep sleep. After a minute, they woke up. People began to clap and Satoshi and Riku both stared at eachother with the exact confused expressions.

"Now, what are your names?"

Immediatly, they said, "Satoshi Hiwatari." and "Riku Harada.".

Then his father asked, "Who did you sit with?" They replied, "With Risa and Daisuke." He nodded and allowed them to stand up. He bowed and told the two to do the same. As the curtains closed for the next performer, Satoshi's father dismissed Riku but held Satoshi back.

When Riku sat back down, Risa began to pester her. "What was it like?" she asked.

"It was just like what he said." said Riku. "It was like just falling asleep and waking up." Risa was looking a bit gloomy and Riku noticed. "What's wrong?" Risa shook her head and stayed quiet. "What did we do?" Riku asked with wide eyes.

"Well, you didn't remember anything, you couldn't remember that I was your sister and Daisuke was your boyfriend." Risa was beginning to choke up but she continued. "Then, you and Satoshi danced."

"We danced?"

"Yeah. But then, Satoshi did something weird. I don't know what but a girl screamed. Satoshi was worse than you."

Riku tilted her head."Worse? How?"

"At least you seemed like a person." Risa sobbed. "Satoshi acted like he wasn't human. Like every emotion in his mind had been erased." There was a painful silence. Riku looked over at Daisuke.

"Is this true?" she asked him.

But for some reason, he payed no attention. Daisuke stood up and simply said, "I'm going to go see how Satoshi's doing." As Daisuke walked away, Risa relized that right before he stood up, there was a sound that sounded like a scream.

Riku kept talking but Risa wasn't hearing her. She was wondering what worried Daisuke. Was it Satoshi who screamed? "I'm going to the bathroom." Risa got up and walked away before her sister could protest.

Quietly, she followed Daisuke backstage. Seeing Satoshi's father, she hid behind the corner and listened to what they were doing. "What are you doing to him?" she heard Daisuke.

"Hello Niwa, nice to see you." Satoshi's father said it like it was nothing.

"Answer my question." said Daisuke clenching his teeth. Looking around, Risa noticed something on the floor. She noticed that it was a person covered in sheets. There was someone under them groaning. "Why is he under those sheets." he asked.

"Now, now, Niwa. No need to get in such a bundle."

"You're hurting him though," Daisuke said a little softer this time. "What are you-" there was a scream from under the sheets again and the person under it lifted a little.

Risa felt an urge to run over to the person and help. But she gripped onto one of the curtain to help contain herself.

"What are you doing to him?" Daisuke asked again.

"I just want a friend to come talk to me." Satoshi's dad looked over at the boy and put on a fake caring face. With a wave of his cane, the boy shot up, screaming. Risa could tell no one could hear because of all the chatter in the audience. It hurt Risa to watch the boy as he let himself fall back down to the ground with a thump.

She had caught a sight of him though. She noticed that he had a grayish color and it was down to his shoulder. Staring back at him, Risa could have sworn it was becoming blonde and longer.

"You do understand this, don't you Niwa." Satoshi's father said with a sweet voice. "I don't want to explain it all."

"Let him go." Daisuke was very angry. Madness rang in his voice, a madness that sounded like he didn't care what happened. As long as he got what he wanted.

"There's no way to stop it now." said the smooth voice of Satoshi's father. "Don't worry, I won't harm him. Go on." At first Daisuke hesitated but then he stepped away.

Now Risa was left alone with watching what was happening. Satoshi's father bent down next to the boy and whispered, "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Suddenly, the boy began to twitch and convulse madly. He looked he was going to have a seisure. Then, he just stopped and layed flat against the ground. _He just gave up? _Risa asked. For some unknown reason, anger built up in the bottom of her stomach. She expected the boy to fight whatever was being done to him. A fight against herself started in her head.

What do you mean he just gave up? He's been in pain.

_But- I expected him to be stronger._

Maybe he couldn't help it.

_But maybe he could._

But there's something wrong with him...

Risa stared over at the sheet to see him rising from the sheets. The boy now had long blonde hair and he was wearing a white ringmaster costume. She felt her brain freeze, it was the same guy from month's ago.

He immediatly got up and punched Satoshi's father. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" hissed the boy.

Bent over, he was breathing hard. "I-I know what you're up to." said the father. He spit and then stood back up.

The boy looked shocked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You may think that you can keep it from Satoshi and Niwa but I can tell."

"I-I don't care." the boy was startled. He paused for a moment, as if checking to see if he could hear anything. "But is that all why you dragged me out here?" Satoshi's father didn't answer, he had a look on his face that looked like he got what he wanted. "Why you-" the boy grabbed him by the colar and raised him in the air.

This wasn't the same, kind guy Risa met a while ago. He was so mean now.

"You made it more painful for him. It's like the difference between going to the hospital to fix your broken arm or cracking it back in place yourself."

"Yes, but either way, he never has the choice." Satoshi's dad smiled as the boy threw him on the floor.

The boy was now pacing. After a minute, he froze and stared at Satoshi's father. "That's why you hypnotized Satoshi." he said softly. "It got both of us. It cleared both our guards and you could read out minds. But why Riku?" the boy had begun pacing again.

Us? What did he mean by us? Risa thought

Satoshi's father dusted off his overcoat and walked away. The boy didn't notice until a couple minutes later. He looked around and as he turned the corner, he saw Risa. Both their eyes widened. Risa already tried to apolgize. "Didn't know where to go-didn't see you-sorry."

But in that time, he had grabbed her hands. "What did you see?"

Risa hesitated but said, "I saw a boy...he was in pain. Then something happened and you stood up." Trying to get on his good side, she leaned on his chest. "What was he doing to you."

She looked up at his face and saw something that looked like pain his his face. He walked away from her. "Alright." he said quietly before leaving the room.

Slowly, Risa rushed back to her seat. As she sat down. Daisuke looked up at her. "Where'd you go?"

"To the restroom." Daisuke looked like he didn't believe it. He glanced over at Riku and she nodded. There was one more person who told the myths of Dracula, Frankinstien and the Werewolf. People enjoyed these too because it gave a spooky atmosphere. At the last couple of minutes, Satoshi finally came back and sat down next to Risa.

"Hey, where'd you go for a while?" Risa asked him with a worried voice.

"My father just needed to tell me a few things." Satoshi said with an emotionless voice. Risa wasn't sure if he was telling the truth but faked a smile.

Once the show was finished, everyone poured out of the auditorium. Risa stood side by side with Satoshi. "Hey, Satoshi..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to stay over at my house tonight?" Risa asked sweetly.

"What brought that up?" questioned Satoshi. "Sure but it's a bit sudden."

"Well, Riku's staying over at Dai's and I'm going to be lonely tonight." With a moment of thought, Satoshi smirked and nodded his head. "Thanks."

As they headed toward the front door, there were a bunch of people surrounded by the announcements board. "What's going on?" Satoshi said quietly. He stood on his toes to see over people and as he was back flat on his feet he sighed.

"What is it?"

"We have a school dance on Friday next week." he said. They walked out the door with Risa saying, "Oh, that sounds fun." Satoshi shrugged.

While they were walking down the steps of their school, Risa noticed something. Quickly, but trying to make it look like an accident, she waved her hand and hit Satoshi's cane. It flew away from Satoshi. When he took another step and put his weight down on his foot, Satoshi suddenly winced and fell onto the rail.

Out of shock, Risa grabbed the cane and handed it to him. Satoshi nodded and took it, then kept walking.

She was right, Satoshi was limping. There was something wrong with Satoshi but she didn't want to ask. She would be getting into his buissness. But what if his dad did that to him? How crule!

About half way to her house, Risa stopped. "Satoshi, I have to stop at Dai's also."

Satoshi stopped and looked back at Risa. "Alright, but let's hurry."

"Why?" Risa's head tilted a little to the side. Satoshi smirked.

"I don't think Daisuke's mom likes me..."

Risa laughed softly and held Satoshi's hand. "Don't worry, you're with me."

Once they finally got to his house,she pushed the intercom. "Hello? Ms. Emiko?"

"RISA!" Daisuke's mom shouted, making the speaker screech. Satoshi grunted while he messed with his ears. "Hey...who was that?"

"It's just Satoshi." giggled Risa.

There was, what seemed to sound like, a crash. In the backround, you sould hear heavy footsteps and objects being moved. Then Emiko opened the door, breathing hard but still smiling. "Please come in."

They both nodded and walked in. Once in, Riku, Daisuke and his family were all sitting on the couches, talking. "Hello Risa." Daisuke waved happily. But once he noticed Satoshi, his eyes widened. "Satoshi! What a suprise." he laughed.

"Yeah." Satoshi looked around.

"Have a seat, you guys." Daisuke's grandpa said. Both of them sat down next to Daisuke and Riku. Kosuke, Daisuke's father, walked up to them.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked and held out the tray of tea. Risa nodded with Satoshi and they reached for a cup. "So, Satoshi, how have you been? Everything going alright?"

Risa looked at Satoshi, he was giving Daisuke's father a confused look but Risa could tell he was trying to hide it. "I-I m doing alright."

Kosuke nodded happily and sipped his tea. Risa always thought there was something odd about Daisuke's father. First he just appears out of no where one day, then he's always so nosey with Satoshi.

Suddenly, Daisuke stood up. "Let me go get the book." he stood up and fleed the room. Everyone sat there quietly until Daisuke came back and handed the book to Risa.

"Thanks." she smiled and held the book close to her chest.

"No problem." he chuckled. "I lost mine but luckily you still had one. I should be thanking you."

Emiko stood up and hurried to the kitchen. While she was doing that, Kosuke and Daiki began to chat with eachother. Looking around, Riku and Satoshi were staring at eachother with confused looks. Risa felt her stomach lurch, she didn't want to remember earlier.

"Guess what I have!" Emiko came in the room holding another tray and smiling. Daisuke gave an equal smile as he stood up and helped his mother. "I do hope you guys like cookies."

She passed them out to each of the kids. Once she got to Satoshi she stopped and handed it to him. Satoshi took one and took a bite. After a minute, he looked up and smiled. "Wow, these are great!"

Risa could see the shock in Emiko's face. Even her cheeks became red and Risa wanted to laugh. But Risa took Satoshi's hand and led him to the door. "We'll see you guys, later, alright?"

The Niwas and Riku waved goodbye. As Emiko walked passed the two to open the door for them, she was holding her hands up to her cheeks to hide her blushing. Risa heard her saying, "Oh, he's so handsome." Daisuke's mother opened the door and waved. "Goodbye! Please take care." Even Kosuke came up next to Emiko and waved to them. They both had worried faces as he whispered in her ear and Risa could tell they noticed the limping and cane.

Risa was confused. They normally didn't act this way.

Once they got to Risa's house, Satoshi sat down and Risa asked him if he wanted a snack. With a shrug from him, she headed to the kitchen and cut up some fruit. A few minutes later, Risa walked out of the kitchen with a tray. "Here you go, Satoshi." she giggled and handed him the tray.

Suddenly, Satoshi fell off his chair. "What's wrong?" Risa asked as she tried to help him up. He was heavier than Risa thought.

"I'm fine." Satoshi sat back on the chair and sighed softly, looking back up at Risa. If Risa didn't know better, she could say that Satoshi was blushing. "It's just...you looked like a really cute maid."

Risa's face turned red. Sheforgot she was still in her costume. The two both ate a snack and then Risa showed Satoshi around the house.

For the rest of the night, they just hung out together. They watched a little tv, played soccer outside, tried to play lacross (because Risa snuck into Riku's room) but failed, ate dinner and watched a movie together. At the end of the day, they got ready for bed. "I'll be right back." Satoshi said and walked to the bathroom. While Satoshi did that, Risa got in her pajamas and laid down in her bed.

"What a nice day with him." said Risa softly to herself. Her head relaxed on the pillow. Slowly, her eyes closed as Risa fell asleep.

* * *

Oy...that was longer than usual again, wasn't it? I'm not sure...but please **REVIEW** ya'll ! Love you... 


	10. Chapter 10

WOOT! Ten chapters!

**Author's Note: **Ok, Ya'll can stop telling me all the mistakes i made in the earlier chapters but if you're smart enough, you can get past the one little mistake of me accidently putting, "Risa was Daisuke's girlfriend." Now that you've read this far, you know it's an error XD

**DiScLaMeR: **Trust me, if I owned DNAngel, I would have already relesed the 11th manga. Can I get an amen? XD

**Chapter 10**

Satoshi cleaned up the bathroom before stepping out. He was drying off his face with a towel. "Hey, Risa. Do you have any extra blankets and pillows?" he asked. Satoshi didn't exacly plan on sleeping with Risa, or it was a little bit more of him being afraid.

"Risa?" Satoshi walked in her room and noticed she was asleep. Sighing, he looked around the room, seeing if there were any extras. After about five minutes of searching, he concluded that he couldn't find anything.

_Oh come on. There's nothing wrong with sleeping wi- I mean, next to Risa. _Krad chuckled. Satoshi growled at his alter-ego and helplessly stared at his sleeping girlfriend. Her face looked so relaxed, her hair was spread all over her pillow and her night dress was wrapped around her body a little tightly.

Satoshi felt his face heat up. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, Satoshi got in the soft, pink bed and layed down. He scooted a little away from her. _There's nothing wrong with giving her a kiss goodnight. _Satoshi ignored him and slowly let his eyes drift close. The last thing he saw was Risa's soft face.

(_ok, that's the end... nah just playing...)_

Satoshi's eyes opened to see he left on the light. _Wait...but I was sleeping...and before I turned off the light, didn't I? _He sat up and looked around the room. Then, he just noticed Risa wasn't sleeping next to him. "Risa? Where are you?" he said softly.

"No need to panic, I'm right here." her voice came from behind him. Before Satoshi turned his head, he relized there was something different about her voice. He turned his head and noticed her standing in the door way. But then, he felt his heart skip a beat, she was wearing a soft pink slip.

She began to walk to him. Her walk was different, it was more like how a model would walk. Risa sat down next to him, she had that peerky smile she always wore. "Why did you get up?" Satoshi asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

But Risa didn't answer. She softly grabbed Satoshi's hand with both hands and smiled. "Hm?" Satoshi asked. Then, Risa placed Satoshi's hand in her shirt and smirked at him.

Realizing what he was touching, Satoshi nearly jumped off the bed. "I'm cold, Satoshi, please help me be warm." she led his hand down to her waist.

Satoshi could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. "Satoshi," Risa whined and leaned on Satoshi. The two fell down on the bed. Suddenly, a thought sprouted in Satoshi's mind and he thought of it as a game.

They playfully rolled around on the bed until they stopped and Satoshi was above Risa. "Come on, Satoshi. You have the advantage." she whispered in his ear.

At that moment, a warn sensation spread through his body and he felt great pleasure. It felt like a softer transformation but something told him that he wasn't tranforming. It got so strong, Satoshi suddenly fell, landing right to Risa.

He saw her chuckle and get close to his face. "Good, but that's just a warm up. You're not going to give up already are you?" she said. Satoshi tried to get up, a dazed look was on his face. He was shaking and could barely hold himself up. Satoshi stared at Risa and another wave spread through him.

With a shout of excitment, he bent down and began to kiss Risa. Without thinking, he put his hands on her waist.

His mind was telling him to quit but his body wouldn't. There was a look of satisfaction on Risa's face as everything became black.

Once again, Satoshi opened his eyes to see the room was full of sunlight. He sat up, dizzy, and wiped his eyes. After a minute, Satoshi remembered what happened and turned his head to see Risa, still laying on her pillow. _But what-_

_Satoshi, remember to believe what you know and not what you see. _Krad said softly.

_What do you mean by that?_

_It was just a dream. _A small hint of anger was in his voice.

_How did you know? _Satoshi sighed and fell back down on the bed aggrivated.

_Every teenage boy has those kinds of dreams. _Satoshi felt a little embarassed. He sighed and closed his eyes.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs and Satoshi heard a female's voice say, "Shhh, quiet." The door creaked open and Satoshi peeked to see.

There was a loud gasp and now a man's voice said, "WHAT DID I-"

"Shhhhh, quiet. They're sleeping." the woman said.

"I don't care." the man whispered. He sounded angry. "Look, I told you. All boys are like this. See? And this is what Risa does when we're gone? Oh, she's gonna get-"

"What's she gonna get?" the woman growled at the man. "They _obviously_ didn't do anything and you know it."

Satoshi could tell the man was rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure this kid is just in the bed because he couldn't find his own house." he then paused and Satoshi could feel the man's breath on his face but kept his eyes shut. "And what's with his hair? It's blue, now, hun, that's not natural."

Peeking again, Satoshi saw the two stand up and leave. "But honey, he just seems to weird."

"You do know I can hear you, right?" Satoshi said. He sat up and stared at the two adults with two very simular, suprised expressions. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I am Risa's father." he crossed his arms and huffed. He had light brown hair with a tint of red it it. It was cut short and he had hardened brown eyes.

"And I'm her mother." the woman said in a sweet voice. She had long, wavy, dark brunnett hair and soft coffee colored eyes. She was wearing a pink apron.

"Nice to meet you." Satoshi shook her hand. With a burst of excitment, she jumped at him and hugged him.

"You're so handsome. Are you the one Riku's been talking about?" Her mother began rambling. "That girl doesn't seem to take a liking to you but it doesn't matter too much. As long as you're not a murderer of thief." she chuckled. She sat down next to Satoshi and giggled. _I know where Risa gets it from now..._ "But welcome. " The woman stood up and walked toward her husband. "When Risa wakes up, come down stairs, I'm making breakfast."

Satoshi nodded and stood up. He saw the balcony and decided to go take a look. Walking out, he saw the view and gasped. It was beautiful. You could see the sunrise and the waves from the ocean.

"It's nice isn't it." Risa walked up next to Satoshi and put her hands on the rails. "Why do you think I wanted it as my room?" she looked back at him. Risa smiled and winked. "You sleep good?"

Satoshi nodded quietly. Risa looked so pretty with the sunrise in the backround. "Come on, let's go downstairs and have some breakfast." he said and took her hand, leading her downstairs.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" she shouted. They had just gotten in the kitchen and Risa saw her parents. They hugged and her mother announced that breakfast was ready.

All of them sat down at the table. Satoshi noticed that Risa's mother had made eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast. "So, Satoshi, tell us about yourself." her mom laughed happily.

_What is this, a job interview?_

_Parents are weird. _Krad sighed. _...Can I have some bacon?_

_How?_

_Oh, just shut up and eat. _

"Well, I'm in Risa's class...I get good grades," Satoshi hoped that anything he said would make her parents hate her.

"How do you keep yourself looking good?" she asked, taking a bite of her eggs. "Do you play sports?"

Satoshi shook his head. "I guess, kind of from my job." Risa's mom clapped and smiled at him. When Risa looked at her mother, she stared down at her plate. Satoshi guessed this was kind of embarassing her. Of course, Satoshi couldn't relate.

"What do you do? I never knew children this young could work." Risa's father caught Satoshi's glare. Satoshi hated it when people considered him as a child when he already went farther than most young adults.

"I work...as a cop. My father's the big guy, you know."

"Cool. I hope you don't mind me asking but, your hair's blue. That's...unique."

"It can't possibly be natural." Risa's dad butted in.

"Well, if you guys have met Daisuke, he has red hair." Risa told her parents. "I mean red, not an orange color, but you can tell it's normal."

_I'm not sure if Daiuke Niwa and I should be considered normal. _Satoshi thought with a smirk on his face. "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Harada. My hair's naturally blue."

"That's fine." her mom giggled. "You're very good looking anyway. You have a good body structure, not to overweight, and you have an adorable smile." Satoshi couldn't help but smile at that point, until he heard his cell phone ring and answered it.

He mouthed, "Sorry," before saying, "Hello? Father?"

"Satoshi, if you don't mind, before you come to school, could you stop by real quick?" his father's voice said.

"But-"

"Son, that's all I'm asking." there was a click and Satoshi closed his phone.

"Your dad? What buissness do you have?" Risa's mother asked. Her dad had the same look of curiosity but tried to hide it. Satoshi stood up.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave. Risa, I'll see you at school." Satoshi waved good bye to her.

As quickly as he could, he ran to his father's. Once he entered the room, his father was already sitting down. He had been waiting for Satoshi. "Glad to see you, son. Sit down." he motioned Satoshi toward a chair.

He followed his fathers directions and sat down. "Father, school starts in a couple hours, could we hurry?"

"Don't worry, Satoshi. This will take no time at all." He smiled to his son as he looked up to make sure that no one was able to see or hear them.

_Satoshi, get out._

_But why-_

"Now, my boy, why don't we discuss a few matters?" Satoshi's father crossed his legs and held his hands together.

"Like what?" Satoshi said coldy.

"Like your progress on capturing Dark and your involvement with Niwa." Satoshi became tense. What did his father have in plan?

Satoshi looked down at his father's side and saw a cane leaning against his desk. _Isn't that the one from yesterday? _Suddenly, Satoshi's father stood up and smiled. He walked to Satoshi, grabbing his cane.

"Listen, you're not getting anywhere. And you do want to finish Dark's exsistance, right?" Satoshi nodded softly to his father. "Well, why don't we work on it?" His father leaned down to Satoshi's eye level and tried to look in his eyes but Satoshi wouldn't let him.

_Krad! What am I supposed to do? _Satoshi asked frantically.

_Why is he trying to do this again? _Krad asked himself.

"Now, now. It's fine. Maybe we need a more direct approach." His father grabbed his shoulders. "It's not right to just let the boy do what he's doing," Satoshi turned his head to the other side but caught a glimsp of his dad. "You're just letting him do what he wants. What if he's just using you?"

_He's right._ Satoshi said, his eyes were glazing over.

"I can help you go in the right direction. I can help you capture Dark and get revenge."

"But-"

"Satoshi, it's that simple. Nothing more than a little sweet revenge."

Suddenly, Satoshi made the mistake of looking at his father. The last thing he could remember is falling down to the ground but feeling no pain.

* * *

"Hey, you're late." Risa said to Satoshi as he passed her. He had just arrived at school and it was already third period. 

Satoshi turned around and stared at Risa. "Me?" he asked.

Risa quickly glanced at the clock and sighed. "Our next class begins in about a minute. Come on slowpoke!" she snatched his hand and pulled his to the next class.

"Harada?"

"Here," both twins said at the same time.

"Hiwatari?" There was an odd silence. "Hiwatari?...Mr. Hiwatari?" The teacher glanced at the back where Satoshi was sitting and shook his head. "Next time, boy, pay attention. Niwa?"

"Here." Daisuke said.

Both Daisuke and Risa was looking back at Satoshi. His expression was blank but he was watching the teacher. "Satoshi?" Daisuke whispered. "What's wrong?"

Once he saw Daisuke speaking to him, Satoshi's face suddenly became filled with anger and hatred. "Satoshi?" he asked, backing away Satoshi.

"Mr. Niwa and Miss. Harada, please stop talking and do your work." the teacher shouted.

After class, it was lunch. Satoshi walked up to Daisuke and asked, "You wanna have lunch up on the roof with me?". There was an odd look in Satoshi's eyes.

Daisuke nodded happily and followed Satoshi. Satoshi looked over his shoulder and saw Riku and Risa talking to eachother. Then they shook hands and began to follow the two. He shook his head with a smirk, he bet they thought no one was going to notice them.

"So, Niwa, how are you doing today?" Satoshi said.

"Fine...but did you just call me Niwa? Only adults call me that."

Satoshi froze as Daisuke said this. "Sorry, I was thinking about people's last names and thought of Niwa. You know when you accidently call someone a name you were just thinking of? Like if you were thinking of last nights fight with Royce Gracie and you call your friend that?"

"Yeah, I did that with my parents and called them Sonny and Cher." Daisuke chuckled.

Sighing, Satoshi smirked and was happy he was able to cover that up. Once they were up on the roof, the two pulled out their lunches.

Daisuke pulled out his sandwich and smiled. "It's ham and cheese. Want some?"

"Hm?" Satoshi looked up at Daisuke with an expressionless look. Daisuke almost jumped.

"Satoshi? Is there something wrong?" he asked softly. Satoshi shook his head.

After they were finished, Satoshi walked by the edge of the roof. "Wow, it's so cool here." he said softly. "It's so beautiful and everyone looks like ants." Satoshi pointed out.

"Really?" Daisuke walked next to Satoshi and looked over the edge. "Woah, it does. But it makes you dizzy." he backed up a little bit.

Everything then, happened in seconds but it seemed like minutes. With a slight movement, Satoshi pushed Daisuke off the edge of the roof. At first, Daisuke was stunned with suprise but, thanks to Dark screaming at him, he quickly woke up and grabbed the edge before he fell.

"DAI!" Riku ran out from behind the wall and shot to her boyfriend.

"S-Satoshi?" Risa looked over at Satoshi. Her eyes were watering. But he seemed to completely ignore her.

"SATOSHI!" Riku shouted. "Help us get him!" she reached for his hand that wasn't hanging on to the roof but she couldn't reach. "Satoshi! It's a five story drop!"

He stood up and stared at the desperate boy. "Please..." Daisuke said. He looked up at Satoshi with a begging look and saw something flash through Satoshi's eyes, but it was only for a second.

Satoshi waved to Daisuke and stepped on his fingers. Daisuke screamed. He almost fell but Daisuke switched hands. "Just," Satoshi held his foot over Daisuke's hand. "Give...up..." he closed his foot over the hand. He shouted and stuggled but then Daisuke lost his grip and let go.

At the same time, Risa and Riku shouted, "Daisuke!" and looked down. Riku fell onto the ground and began to cry.

Standing still for a few moments, Satoshi was dazed. Moments later, he returned to reality and jumped off the roof. Everyone on the ground below them gasped.

About ten feet from the ground, he grabbed the now unconscious Daisuke, caught onto a branch and saved his their lifes.

About an hour later, Daisuke finally woke up. "W-What happened?" he sat up, and seeing Satoshi he jumped and tried to escape. Satoshi only held him tighter.

"I'm sorry..."

"No! Don't hurt me again, I-what?"

"I'm sorry." Satoshi stared away from Daisuke. "I don't know what I was doing. Risa told me but I only remember seeing you fall."

"Oh...Well thanks." Daisuke stood up and brushed himself off. "My mom wanted me home early. I gotta go. See you guys later." he ran away, leaving Satoshi and Risa together.

"Risa," Satoshi reached his hand out to her but she backed away.

"W-What's wrong Satoshi?" she asked. Risa looked like she wanted to comfort him but Satoshi could see in her eyes she was afraid.

* * *

**Summer break! OMG! I'm sad but hopefully, I'll be able to post up more chapters more often. kay, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

How's everyone's summer break going? I hope it's going well. XD

**Disclaimer: **Oh I wish I were Yukiru so I could own all the DNAngel crap XD

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to thank everyone who's read this far...I really appreciate it...

**Chapter 11**

At that moment, Risa felt like she had every reason in the world to be frightened. The one she loved and cared about just went homicidal on her friend. Slowly, she began to back away from Satoshi.

"Risa," Satoshi said softly. He stood up and reached for her but Risa kept walking backwards. "I can explain..."

"H-How?" said Risa. Satoshi opened his mouth to talk but Risa accidentally hit the wall. She shouted, fear filling her eyes.

"Why are you acting like this?" Satoshi asked as he closed in on Risa. His arms were on each side of her.

"You p-pushed Dai off a building and had an h-horrible grin on your face."

Satoshi was staring at his feet. "I don't know what happened. I blanked out until I saw Daisuke falling." Risa nodded and lifted his head.

"You should see a doctor." she chuckled. Satoshi agreed looking up into Risa's eyes. There was a calm mix of happiness and relief in them. Risa could have sworn she saw a flash of gold streak through his eyes.

"No, I'm fine, I swear." Satoshi told Risa.

_This is it._ Risa said. She felt as if time had stopped then and there. She bent in close to Satoshi. As he got closer, she saw surprise on Satoshi's face. She froze in place, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"No, you just surprised me." Satoshi softly said. Before she could change her mind, she placed her lips on his.

Risa couldn't tell how long they sat there, embracing each other but she knew it was too short. Soon. She heard murmurs of other students and saw them standing around her.

Satoshi backed away from her. Risa reached out her hand but she knew he wouldn't come back now. She stood up straight and followed him. "It's almost time for class, come on." Satoshi softly told her. She nodded and hung her head.

_Risa, could you be any more retarded? _Risa asked herself.

Through out class, she kept looking at Satoshi, admiring his blue hair, his crystal eyes, his perfect figure and began to regret all of it. _He hates me now. But I wouldn't blame him, I embarrassed him..._ Looking up from her desk, everyone was staring at her. "Uh, what?"

"Miss Harada! Stop zoning out during class and read the excerpt from page 14." her teacher growled at her.

"Why don't you do it yourself, you can read." Risa mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, young lady?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed and began to read the page. While she read, she peeked up a few times to see Satoshi giving her a soft smile. Risa bit her lip and tried to continue but she felt as though Satoshi was still looking at her.

As she got to the last paragraph, she saw Satoshi push his hair away from his face. Suddenly, she couldn't concentrate. "While she walked up to-to the la-la..." Risa paused and looked at her book closer but everything was becoming blurry. _W-what's going on...? _She blinked and heard something fall on her book. Looking down, there was a large wet spot over the sentence she was reading.

"Miss Harada, please continue." Her teacher told her, standing over Risa. Risa looked up to see a rather surprised look on her teacher's face. "Is there something wrong?" The teacher bent down, staring at Risa's face.

"No, it's-" She took a quick glance at Satoshi. He was shifting around in his seat like something was bothering him. "Actually, I'm not feeling to well. Is it ok if I visit the nurse's office?"

"Go ahead. Niwa, continue from where Harada left off." Risa heard the teacher say as she shut the door and walked down the hall.

_What's wrong with you Risa? You're falling apart, you know that?_ She said to herself, more tears were gathering up. Risa looked around the hall but no one was around. She held out her hands and stared at them. _Why? Why is today being so weird? First, I thought everything would be fine. Me and Satoshi were on the balcony, I was happy...Satoshi was happy._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of tears on her hand.

After she wiped her hands on her skirt, she kept thinking back. _But then everything began to fall down. Satoshi had to leave my house early, he was acting mean and cold before lunch and now he seems disappointed._

**_Are you sure it's just not you who's disappointed?_**

_What? _Risa had froze in place and looked around. "Who said that?"

"Ah, Miss Harada, your teacher told me you were coming." Looking up, it appeared that Risa stopping in front of the nurses office. "Come on in." Risa nodded her head and stepped in the office. The nurse directed her to sit in a chair. "Now," she pulled out a clipboard and examined Risa. "Tell me what hurts or how you're feeling."

Risa knew that she wasn't sick but she had to come up with something. "Well, I have a headache and my stomach hurts." She pointed to her head, and then bent over, grabbing her stomach. "And it really hurts." Risa looked up with teary eyes.

The nurse nodded. "Well stay in here until school is over and then you can go home, alright?" Agreeing, Risa laid down. As soon as the nurse left the room, she smiled.

"Don't underestimate my acting." she laughed. After a few minutes, she realized that nothing fun was going to happen and relaxed. "Hey," she shrugged. "If I get a chance to sleep in school, why don't I take advantage of it?" And with that, as Risa closed her eyes, everything around her, the light, the sound, the movement disappeared into darkness.

Time passed and Risa saw nothing but darkness. She heard doors open and closed and woke up a few times. All she was hearing was sounds coming from the room. Risa didn't really care too much and fell back asleep.

She didn't know how long it was until she heard the voices of Satoshi, Daisuke and Riku in her head. They were fighting over something but finally Satoshi said, "I'll watch her for a bit, then Daisuke can come, alright?"

_Am I sleeping? _She asked herself. But then she saw someone in the distance of the darkness. It was Satoshi. She immediately stood up and ran to him. While she was running, Risa noticed they were both wearing long, white cloaks. It basically looked like they wrapped giant white blankets around themselves, she thought.

Risa finally got to Satoshi and hugged him tightly. She told him "I missed you." but heard no sound come from her mouth. He looked down at her with a smile. Risa, at that moment, noticed how much taller he was than her. She laughed and hugged him tighter. As she kept trying to say things, Satoshi kept shaking his head.

"Why are you shaking you head?" she mouthed. But Satoshi began to walk away. "WAIT!" Risa tried to shout. Satoshi looked over his shoulder, smirked and continue to move away from Risa.

Once again, she was in darkness. "Risa, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to last." Satoshi voice filled her head.

_Wha-What is he talking about?_

"They're getting angrier with Dai, there's been a few close calls." his voice ran with sadness. "His agreement, that he wouldn't touch you or me as long as I protected the artwork is soon going to become invalid. I don't know if I can still be with you after that."

_Satoshi..._Risa craved to just jump up and hug him tightly. She just wanted to tell him everything was ok but she couldn't. Plus, she didn't even know what he was talking about.

"So, maybe I should just start now. But before I do, I love you Risa." then, there was silence again.

"NO! Satoshi wait!" Risa shot up, looking around the room.

"Satoshi? He left about twenty minutes ago." Daisuke looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled at her. "But what do you need? I can go get him."

"It's nothing." she pushed away the blankets and sat up. Risa stared at Daisuke and felt her heart skip a beat. "Daisuke! Um...could I talk to you?"

"Well, sure. What's it about?" He put down everything and put his full attention on Risa. She was amazed at this.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way!" she flailed her arms wildly. "Well...you used to like me, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Daisuke scratched his head. "But, you do understand I'm your sister's boyfriend, right?"

"OF COURSE!" she accidentally shouted. "But, so you kinda know what this is like. Why would you say that you love someone so much but then just leave them?"

Daisuke was still scratching his head, laughing and blushing. He was a bit embarrassed. "Because, silly, they want to protect you. They want to make sure you are happy, even if something happens to them."

"But how could you make someone happy if you're not there?" Risa was now standing. Daisuke stood up along with her.

He bent down, grabbed his newspaper and began walking away. "Because us, guys, think it helps." he laughed before leaving.

At the end of the day, Risa and Riku walked home together. "Mom and Dad sure do seem glad they're getting to stay here. That's great, don't you think, Risa?"

But Risa was staring up at the sky. "Huh?"

"I said, aren't you happy mom and dad are home?" Risa nodded and continued to watch the sky as if it was trying to tell her something. "And then, I heard there's going to be a big surprise tonight at the dance."

"Huh?"

"Satoshi just got ran over."

"WHAT?" Risa jumped, searching everywhere. "He couldn't-"

"He didn't...I just had to get your attention somehow." Riku crossed her arms and walked faster.

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm a bit tired, alright?"

"You slept for two hours in school, how can you be tired?" Riku was now walking backwards, watching her sister.

"Because I am, now turn around and walk right; it's bugging me." growled Risa.

"So," Riku was now holding her hands behind her back, kicking a rock down the street. "Are you going to the dance?"

She shook her head. "No, Daisuke said that Satoshi couldn't go." Risa stated.

"Well, you could still come with-" but Riku paused when Risa gave her the look-of-death that said "don't be so stupid." "Never mind...but I heard there's a documentary on Dark tonight on the history channel."

"Really? I never imagined that they would make one of those." laughed Risa.

"I know," her sister joined. "I guess Aztec history; the Titanic and World War II are just getting too boring for them."

* * *

"Risa! We'll be gone until tomorrow, alright?" Her mom shouted to her. Risa was up in her room, watching TV.

"Ok mom!" Risa heard the door shut and took a deep breath. Nothing like being alone, she thought. She picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels. "Let's see what they got," she pressed the channel + button. "Soaps, boring. Next." Risa turned the channel. "I know the weather's going to be nice tomorrow, next. What the hell are Dragon Tales? Next. Oh, a rice cooker, we could use a new one...oh! and it's only $29.99!" she smiled.

((I know they use yen there but I don't know yen XD))

"Alright, next. Comedians are funny, but I'm not in the mood. Boxers need to kill themselves...Hey! It's the Dark documentary." Risa laughed as they said how old he was. But then, they mentioned about how often he stole works from a group with the name, Hikari. "Hikari?" Risa thought back and for some reason Satoshi came into mind. "EH? Sat-Satoshi? Why am I thinking of him? His last name is Hiwatari."

She quickly changed the channel and it was back to the weather channel.

"I'm so bored." she cried and stood up. Risa paced around her room. There was nothing to do; everyone was gone out of the house. Since she was at a last resort, Risa began to clean up her room. She lined up all her makeup and hair products.

Next, she walked over by her bed. Risa still hadn't made her bed so she grabbed the blanket and straightened it up. She went to fluff the pillows but noticed the one that Satoshi slept on. "What did he mean by, he wasn't sure if he could still be with me after "that"? Is he moving away? Is his dad going to ground him if he fails a test?" But Risa found herself laughing, even though inside she felt sad. "Satoshi," she pressed the pillow close to her chest, like a small child and their stuffed animal.

Then, a sound came from the balcony. _What was that?_ Risa dropped the pillow and dragged her feet to the curtains. "I hope no one's out there...and I hope it's not a ghost." The idea of a ghost being of her balcony made her jump. Carefully, she opened the curtains and stepped out on her balcony.

"Good, there's no one out here." Giggling, she stepped by the rail and leaned on it. Looking out, there was the ocean softly flowing and a half moon was high in the sky. There were no clouds in the sky, it was so relaxing." And I only thought weird things happened on a full moon." Once again, she looked up and gasped.

She thought that she saw a bird but she knew it couldn't be a bird. Maybe something that's like a bird, kind of like an...angel. "Am I seeing things?" Risa asked herself, wiping her eyes. Looking again, it was still there. She could see gold on it's clothes and long, blonde hair.

"I wonder if I can speak to it..." Risa began to wave frantically. She shouted for it's attention but it wouldn't come by. "Hey!" continuing to wave her hands, Risa leaned on the railing.

But in the blink of an eye, suddenly, the railing broke off and Risa began to fall. As quickly as she could, she grabbed on to the floor of her balcony to hold on. Risa became very scared when she heard the metal hit the rocks and fall in the water.

Risa was beginning to lose her grip. She tried to grab the concrete with her other hand but she couldn't reach. Risa tried again, she winged her arm up but her hand just grazed the floor and she lost her grip. Risa screamed as she fell but closed her eyes. It felt like forever as she fell but she didn't want to know how long she had until she hit the rocks.

She waited, and waited but it never came. "What the..." Risa opened her eyes to see she was staring into something white and gold. She looked up and saw the boy from once before, the one with the long blonde hair and the hair covering up half his face. He had a sad look on his face. But he was different this time. Never before had he had wings.

"You really need to start watching out for yourself." he said calmly, a soft smile was on his face now.

"I-I'm so sorry." Risa wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't mean to worry you and I-" she stopped and looked up at him, his gold eye was shinning. "You saved me again."

"Now, now, it doesn't matter. I just...don't want to see you hurt." he flew up to the balcony. Once they were there, he carefully placed Risa on it. The boy began to fly away when Risa shouted, "Stop!" He turned around, saying, "What is it?"

"You saved me in more way than one." she said, smiling at him.

"How's that?"

"Well, besides the almost-dying-thing, I was lonely and you came and visited me. How could I thank you?" Tears were flowing smoothly down her face.

"I told you, it's fine." he said, turning around once again to leave.

"Wait...can you stay with me for just a little longer?"

He stopped in the air, looked over his shoulder, sighed and nodded. Flying back to the balcony, Risa felt her heart beating happily. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Nothing, but thank you." the boy said.

There was a long moment of silence, and then Risa asked, "How come you have your hair covering you eye?"

"I-um-it's just the way I like to wear it." he said, at first it seemed that he was panicking.

But Risa knew that wasn't true. Before, when she went to move it, he stopped her but she wasn't going to fight with him.

More silence. _This is kind of weird..._ Risa thought. _We barely know each other. _She found herself laughing. Looking over at the blonde, he was staring awkwardly but she didn't mind. "You know, you're really cute for an angel." Risa could have sworn she saw the boy jump a few feet in the air and giggled. "You know...you're kind of like my guardian angel. You keep saving me..." Risa laughed and leaned against his shoulder. He still looked a little taken back but he was calming down. "Hey...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Earlier, I'm not sure if it was a dream or not, but this guy I really, _really _like said something about not knowing how long he can still be with me. My other friend said that he's just trying to protect me and make me happy. But how can he protect me and make me happy if he isn't here? What if he's the thing that makes me happy?"

Even more silence. The boy didn't say anything for a few minutes until he looked up at Risa, his golden eye was watery. "Maybe he didn't think about it that way. He...probably didn't know."

Risa began to laugh. "I guess I should have told him." He agreed, and wiped his eye while Risa wasn't looking. Then, the blonde boy stood up straight.

"I need to go. I have sc-business tomorrow." he said. Risa followed him.

"Be careful, alright?" Even though she was smiling, he could see the sadness on her face. The blonde nodded his head, bent down and placed his hand on her cheek. Risa was awed. At first, the boy hesitated but then he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

He walked to the edge of the balcony and spread his wings. Right before he jumped to fly, there was a gust of wind. Unexpectedly, his hair blew away from his face and Risa saw it, his other eye was blue. It was the exact same color, shape and had the exact same expression as..._Satoshi?_

Finally, he pushed off and went to fly off. But Risa quickly ran off and jumped for him. She caught him and held on tight. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked.

"It's you, isn't it?" Risa cried, tears were falling on the boy's clothes. "It's Satoshi."

His eyes widened, a scared look was splattered across his face. "No, I'm-"

"I know it's you." she hugged him tightly. "Everything makes sense. You act like him, you're kind, have that same expression, you're handsome, and you have his face."

But when she looked up at his face, there was a completely different expression. It was the other one from before. It was as if there were two sides to her guardian angel, a kind side and a mean side. And now, the mean side was showing.

"You must have me confused for someone else." he said, as cold as ice. Another soft gust of wind came and his eye that was covered up was the same as the other, gold and cat-like. The boy flew her back to her room and without saying another good-bye, he flew off.

Risa was shocked. She didn't understand what happened. He seemed like Satoshi, but he wasn't. The room around her began to tip and swirl before her eyes. Risa found her way to her bed and sat down, her head was in her hands. _My guardian angel..._

**_Is Satoshi. You're guardian angel is maybe "another" Satoshi, think. Hiwatari and Hikari._**

_What? _Risa looked up. That voice kept popping up and she didn't know what it was. But that made sense, Hiwatari and Hikari. _Satoshi _was_ adopted. There's defiantly something going on._

* * *

hehe, I kinda left you guys at a cliff hanger.

Sorry about all this uber slow updating. I SUPER APOLOGIZE...I'm trying my best to keep things going alright, ku?

**A/u:** Also, for all of you who are bored over the summer, there's this awesome new anime I LOVE! It's called Ouran High School Host Club, anyone ever heard of it? ...if not...watch it PWEASE! XD

Later for now, ku

-Paige


	12. Chapter 12

Ok...updating has been going really really really slow...sorry XD

I'm not sure if this is good or bad news but we're almost to the end! Three, four or five more chapters and that's it XD Wish me luck cause I've never gotten to the end of a story, impressive, eh?

X3

**Useless Comments by me, the author XD: **OMG! I now declare episode 11 of DNAngel, the temple of Neptune, is my cursed episode. It has been on Anime Network like three times since I had the damn channel and each time I've missed it. It's one of my favorite episodes because, hey, Satoshi comes back! Today it was on and I got to watch it and I was so happy, but then the second Dark says "Chief Commander Hiwatari." and you see Satoshi, my dad comes and turns off the TV, saying we're going out to eat...T-T

**Chapter 12**

In the cool night sky, Krad flew high. _Krad! Let me out! _Satoshi screamed, trying to escape his prison.

"Why should I?" Krad smirked, he wasn't afraid to talk out loud because no one could hear him anyway. "I'm out, free, getting some fresh air. Give me a break."

_You get to sleep all day, that's break enough! _Satoshi struggled to get out.

"That's not enough break?" grinned Krad. He knew what Satoshi actually said but it was funnier to play around with the child. "I agree. It's a good thing we're on the same wave length."

Satoshi growled. To Krad's surprise, Satoshi gave up and became quiet. "He sure is becoming weaker, isn't he?" Krad sneered to himself, making sure Satoshi didn't hear. "I'm not sure what it is. It has to be between the Niwa, the girl and thinking he can trust me." he began to chuckle softly.

_What are you blabbering about? _Satoshi mumbled wearily.

"About how stupid Dark is."

_Right..._

Krad flew around for a few more minutes but he began to fly closer to Satoshi's apartment. "Well...I guess I'll let you take over from here."

Satoshi nodded his head; Krad had already given him control. But since the whole time they had been using Krad's wings, Satoshi was very weak. Using as little energy as he could, Satoshi spread out his wings, letting the air catch it like a parachute. Unfortunaly, when he hit the ground, it was too much for Satoshi and he fell down, now lying on his stomach.

Even though he felt like a moron lying on the ground in front of his apartment but he used the time to recover a bit. Satoshi began to think. _What was I doing? I know I'm not using anyone's energy but mine and Krad doesn't hesitate either. Oh yeah..._ Satoshi thought back to earlier. He remembered, Daisuke had called him. He said Riku told him that Risa said she wanted to stay home since he was going to stay too.

He strained to get up. Wearily, Satoshi pushed himself up and dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment door. He opened the door and walked to his room, only to be stopped by the twins. "Hold it!" they shouted, Mike was holding a stop sign. Kyle looked at him closely. "Who are you and what are you doing in Satoshi's house?"

Satoshi went to wipe his eye and noticed a glove. "Damn." he muttered. What was he supposed to do? "Guys," Satoshi made a motion for them to move. He took a step toward his room but was stopped again.

"Who do you think you are?" They said to the supposed blonde. "Just waltzing into our friend's home and thinking you have the authority to tell us what to do, why I oughta..." Mike stopped Kyle from doing anything else.

_I don't have the time or energy for this. _Satoshi sighed. "I have the authority because I am Satoshi." Using the last of his energy, he transformed back into his body. Satoshi fell to the floor, but was caught by the two boys. "D-Don't hate me." Satoshi laughed as darkness consumed him.

He tried to open his eyes and saw a few lights from the windows. To Satoshi's relief, it was still night. He sat up and noticed two things. One, he was on the couch and two, he had a blanket over him. Pushing aside the blanket, Satoshi sat up and walked to the kitchen for water. Turning around, the TV suddenly came on and on the screen was the scene earlier. The twins and Satoshi, in Krad's body, were standing there talking. For the first time, Satoshi saw himself transform and he had a feeling in his gut that he was going to be sick.

"That looks painful." A voice from the left of him said.

"I bet it is..." another voice from the right replied.

"It is..." Satoshi chuckled. "You can't imagine." His eyes traveled from Mike to Kyle, then back to Mike. Even though they were acting calm, he could see fear in their eyes. Sighing, he put his hands on each of the boy's shoulders. "What's wrong."

Mike and Kyle exchanged looks before Mike said, "Why were you someone else? Are you an alien or something?"

"Maybe he's an angel and he was sent to kill the demon, Dark." Kyle shouted. Satoshi began to laugh.

_I'd like to consider that idea. _Krad said.

"But you're something unnatural." Mike interrupted.

Satoshi froze. "Not _exactly._" He pushed the boys toward the door. "It's just a curse." The bluenette smiled to them as he opened the door and they stepped out.

"A curse, but-"

"Another time, boys." he shut the door and sighed. Would he really tell them? Satoshi walked over to the TV and took out the tape, then threw it out the window.

* * *

The warm water relaxed Satoshi as he took a shower. Softly, he rinsed all the shampoo from his hair and leaned against the cold wall. 

_Now, now, master. Why are you so down and blue?_

"Shut up," growled Satoshi. He began taking deep breaths.

_I'm just trying to help. _Satoshi could almost feel Krad's breath on his ear. Shuddering, he stood up straight and reached for the conditioner before freezing. _So, that's it. _chuckled the angel. Satoshi felt warm blood travel through his veins before stumbling in the shower.

"Stop it..." Satoshi put his hands on his head. "Krad...don't..."

In his head, Krad was filling it with images of a dead Daisuke laying in the grass and Risa begging for life. Satoshi was trying to get rid of the images but he couldn't.

"I told you to stop caring, boy." growled Krad, standing up in the shower. Even though water was sprinkling down on him, he felt two specific trails of water on his face. They weren't from the shower, they were tears. Anger built up in Krad. He punched the tiles next to him, shut off the water and grabbed a towel, not looking back at the cracked wall.

He wrapped the towel around his waist. "How annoying." Krad growled, hearing the doorbell ring. He walked to the door. "Yes?" he asked kindly.

"Mail." a mail woman smiled. She handed Krad the letters and nodded, leaving but Krad quickly put his hand on her shoulder. "Y-yes?" she began to blush. It wasn't everyday you got to talk to a twenty year old man in a towel.

"I have to pay you right? Let me go find money." The mailwoman almost fell over. It just proved that looks weren't everything.

"No, sir, you don't need to." She reached out her arm, trying to stop him. The lady giggled as Krad ran around and his towel began to slide off and he pulled it up.

"Here." Minutes later, Krad handed her a ten dollar bill and smiled. The woman bowed, still blushing, and left.

"So very annoying." Krad growled.

_You're...just like...Dark. _Satoshi said, he was really exhausted.

"And so what if I am." Krad chuckled, leaning against the wall.

"It's idiotic." Satoshi gasped as the cold feeling of the wall hit him. He clenched the towel on his waist close to him and walked into his room. Any minute now, he expected a call from Detective Saehara or one of his men telling him that Dark was planning on stealing something. Of course, he already knew, Daisuke gave him a heads up. "Well...why don't I wear something _different _then?" Satoshi asked himself as he gazed up at the clock that read noon.

About 10 minutes later, Satoshi walked out of his room in a white polo and blue plaid shorts. "I didn't even know I had these..."

"Neither did I!" I appear out of no where to glomp Satoshi but ...God stops me XD

Satoshi walked to his kitchen and began to boil water. He reached up to grab a bowl when the door bell rang. "I swear, Krad. If that's that girl asking for your number..." he growled and opened the door. There stood an officer from the museum.

"Hello Sir Chief Commander Hiwatari, I'd like to inform you-" but before he could say anymore, they were distracted by the whistling of the boiling water.

"Let me get that." Satoshi coldly said. "Take a seat." he opened the door wider for the man to walk in. Walking to the kitchen, Satoshi looked over his shoulder to see the police man messing around with the remote. "Alright, so, what did you want to inform me about?" Satoshi asked the officer, carrying a bowl of ramen.

"Tonight at nine, Dark will be coming to steal the painting, Scattered Hearts." Satoshi nodded to him, then ate some noodles.

_Let's see, Scattered Hearts...a painting one of the Hikari's drew after the Great Depression in the United States... _Satoshi reviewed in his mind.

"So, Detective Saehara wanted me to ask you-" once again, they were interrupted by a doorbell ring. Satoshi looked at the door and heard a boy's and two girl's voices.

"Can you do me a favor, get that and tell them that we're speaking if they ask me to come." The office bowed to Satoshi and opened the door.

"Hi, sir." Satoshi recognized Daisuke's voice. "We came to drop off Satoshi's homework since he missed school today."

"Yeah, and we wanted to see how he was doing." Risa said. There were hints of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but right now, the Commander and I are speaking about the event tonight." The man once again bowed to them.

"Alright." Daisuke's voice was sad now. "Give him these, please." The officer now held Satoshi's books and shut the door.

"Here, sir." he handed the books to Satoshi and sat down again. "Like I said, Detective Saehara wanted me to ask you about the plan tonight."

Satoshi nodded and thought for a minute. "Well, since the position of the painting is at the right side of the building, which is the side with all the trees on the outside, it would be best to place many men there." he told the office.

He stood up and bowed to Satoshi one more time. "I will discuss it with the Detective." and the man laughed.

_I do hope they remember that Dark flies..._ Krad laughed and Satoshi did too.

"Dimwits, aren't they?" Satoshi smirked and looked over at his books. "Well, let's see what I have." he picked up the top book and then two letters fell out. "What the hell?" Satoshi picked them up and opened the first one, it was a pink envelope. It read:

_Satoshi,_

_I hope you're feeling better. I kind of wanted to talk to you about something that happened to me last night, but whenever you want to talk, just call me or come over to my house. I still love you..._

Satoshi shook his head to make the tears go away and moved to the next envelope. It was plain white and when he opened it, there was just a small note card that had four words on it.

_Please, don't come tonight._

"Is this from Daisuke?" Satoshi examined the paper and saw no signs of anything else but the words.

_It's not like you're going to listen to it, are you, Master? _

"Shut up." Satoshi said. If Daisuke didn't want him to come, there was something horrible that was going to happen. "But what?"

* * *

"I told you to be quiet." Satoshi growled, trying to be as quiet as he could. Dark would show up any minute now. 

_I thought you said you weren't going to come and heed the Niwa's warning._

_Well, this is my business Krad, so no interrupting, got it? _Satoshi looked around for any signs of Dark.

_Nope, but I'll see how far you get._

Sighing, Satoshi walked by the painting. "Very lovely, isn't it?" Dark's voice whispered in Satoshi's ear. The boy turned around but no one was there. "Over here," he laughed. Satoshi turned his head and found Dark, their faces were centimeters apart. Satoshi could feel the thief's breath on him each time he breathed. Dark chuckled, there was an odd look in his eyes. "Tonight, you won't have that painting in your museum anymore, Hikari." he spat before Satoshi took a punch at him.

"That's what you think, Dark." Satoshi turned around to see Dark waving happily.

"No, that's not what I think." He jumped and went to kick Satoshi, missing by inches. "It's what I know." Dark's eye shined as he spun around and knocked Satoshi off his feet. Satoshi quickly jumped away as Dark threw a ball of magic at him.

"What? You can't use magic!" Satoshi shouted. Dark was standing ten feet away from him with his hands on his hips. As a spotlight passed outside, Satoshi saw a shine on Dark's finger. _It must be some barrier or something..._

"Well, if you must know, it still effects Daisuke." Dark chuckled and waved his fingers, flaunting the ring. "It's something Kosuke gave me, even though he seemed reluctant to give me it but Emiko ordered him to...I don't understand why the man cares for you so much."

"Dark! Quit it." Satoshi screamed, stomping his foot.

"You wanted to know so I'm telling you, Hiwatari." sneered Dark. "You see, the moment I put this ring on, all of Dai's energy came to me and he was put to sleep." the thief chuckled at the look on Satoshi's face. "He's just sleeping and when he wakes up, he'll be just fine. But if he's sleeping, you do know what that means."

Satoshi's eyes widened. He turned around to run toward the painting but Dark was already in front of him. "That's right." he smiled and punched Satoshi in the chest. "I get to do what _I _want tonight."

_Master! _Krad shouted to the gasping Satoshi. _Let me out! Do you want him to kill you?_

Satoshi ignored his alter ego and stood up, still clutching his stomach. He eyed the painting and sighed. Satoshi ran to the painting.

Dark watched him and cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't I just finish this quickly so Emiko doesn't complain." Dark ran after Satoshi, the boy was now standing in front of the statue with his arms spread out, guarding the painting. "Step aside." Dark said, glaring at Satoshi. But he stayed in place. The thief stepped toward Satoshi. "Move," he growled and pushed Satoshi, putting a little too much energy in it.

He went flying across the room and into the wall. The only thing was that once Satoshi hit the wall, there was a large pop noise. Dark's head turn toward Satoshi as his weak body bounced a little off the wall slid down to the ground. It took a few moments before Dark realized what it was and stepped by the boy with the painting in his hands. Satoshi's head was hanging, he was barely breathing and he was sitting on the floor.

"See? This is what happens when you don't listen." Dark bent down, gazing at Satoshi. He had a little bit of regret in his eyes but he wouldn't admit to it. Dark's index finger ran across Satoshi's cheek and he held his chin, lifting his head. Satoshi's crystal blue eyes had lost their shine in the darkness. "See you tomorrow." and without another sound, Dark left.

It was about another half an hour before officers ran into the room. "Over here!" One of the officers shouted. Five of them ran to Satoshi's body and looked at him. "What happened?" one of them said.

"Who did this?"

"Do you really think this was The Phantom Thief, Dark?"

"Maybe he fell..."

Satoshi began to chuckle. "Hey, he's alive." Another said.

"Of course I am." he tried to say but Satoshi ended up whispering.

"Have you been passed out all this time?" One office asked, holding his hand out to help Satoshi but he shook his head.

"No, just too weak to get up." Satoshi stood up. His arms hung by his sides. The officers nodded to him and ran out of the room to report to Saehara. Satoshi went to lift his arm to find that he couldn't. It was too painful to move but then Satoshi noticed another thing and remembered back, that pop...he sighed and began to walk.

_...wh-what happened, Master? _Krad asked Satoshi but his master wouldn't say anything. _Come on..._

"Don't worry. It's nothing...my shoulder just popped out of place." Krad was petrified.

_ARE YOU INSANE? IT'S EVERYTHING! POPPING YOUR SHOULDER OUT OF PLACE IS A VERY BAD THING! _((I read about Shoulder Dislocation to write about this so I won't go into all the medical crud, okie dokie?))

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" questioned Satoshi as he walked to his apartment. A few times he went to lift his arm but was warned by the stinging pain.

* * *

You couldn't even imagine how relived Satoshi was when his limo was in front of his apartment. All night, his arm ached and the pain stabbed at him. He didn't get a wink of sleep. What made him happier is when the butler opened the door for him. Sitting in the limo, Satoshi began to think what would happen. Would he be able to get through the day without collapsing from pain or exhaustion? 

He walked out of the car now, and straightened his posture. He didn't want any reason for someone to suspect him and make him go to the doctors. Once the school day was over, he could always pop it back in place.

"Hey, Satoshi. You're back." Riku said and nudged Daisuke to look. Satoshi waved to Daisuke with his good hand and smiled. Daisuke smirked also but there was a worried look in his eyes. The younger boy stood up and walked to Satoshi's desk with him.

"What happened last night?" he said with paranoia in his voice. "I completely blanked out and all I remember is waking up in the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping. Did anything happen to you?" Daisuke put his hands on Satoshi's shoulders. Satoshi winced from the sting but held back everything else.

"I'm fine." but Daisuke had a look on his eyes that knew Satoshi was lying. He dragged the blue haired boy into the hall.

To Satoshi's surprise, Daisuke rolled up Satoshi's pants leg and began checking for wounds. "Dark's been planning on hurting you badly for a while, didn't you get my note?" he asked, now switching legs. "All this time, I've been trying to stop you from getting hurt and I couldn't stop anything."

"Quit it, Dai." Satoshi warmly smiled. "I'm fine, I told you. You're sounding like a mom."

"Well, right now I feel like one." The two began to laugh. Satoshi was relived that Daisuke stopped because he knew his arms were next and to see a huge bump on the shoulder screamed injury. At the same time, they lifted their heads and looked in each other's eyes.

Satoshi could feel his heart skip a beat. He had the same look in his eyes that Dark had when he said, "See you tomorrow." last night. "...let's get to class." Satoshi said, turning around and going back into the classroom.

Class was a pain for Satoshi. It was hard writing with one hand but he managed. He kept seeing Daisuke look at him but Satoshi ignored it.

To Satoshi's relief, the bell finally rung. But to his displeasure, he somehow had to put everything away. "Hey Satoshi!" Risa called. As she passed his, she smiled widely and grabbed his books and put them in his bag and handed it to him. "There you go."

_...well that's one way to do it... _Satoshi smirked back at Risa, even though he felt a bit guilty. He knew she thought he hated her and was just trying to get him to like her again but that wasn't the case, of course. "Thanks, Risa." Satoshi told her before walking away to leave.

"Wait, Satoshi...can we talk?"

"Not at the moment." said Satoshi, continuing to walk away.

There was a quiet moment, but then Risa ran up to Satoshi. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"No, not at all."

"Alright, now I'm relieved." Risa giggled and hugged Satoshi's arm. Seconds later, Satoshi fell on the ground, screaming and hanging his other arm a few inches away from his bad arm. The pain was horrible, it was as if someone just ran over it. He squinted his eyes, trying to see what was going on.

There were voices all around him and he saw blurs of people surrounding him. "Satoshi, are you ok?" he heard Risa's voice shout.

"Satoshi? What happened to him?" now Daisuke was seen and heard. Satoshi began to chuckle and sat up.

"Daisuke, I don't think I'll ever be able to find you if you got rid of that red hair of yours." he smiled at the red head, even though Daisuke looked like he just though Satoshi almost died. Satoshi tried to stand up but it was still very painful.

"Satoshi...what's wrong?" Risa followed him as he walked into an empty classroom. Daisuke and Riku waited outside the room. He sat on top of a desk and stared at his girlfriend. Sitting there, Satoshi didn't speak at all. He didn't know what he could say. Suddenly, Risa's eyes fell on Satoshi's arm. "Do you have a big bruise on your arm or something? What's making your arm so painful?" Risa began to unbutton Satoshi's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi tried to back away but his arm was obviously impossible to use. With the last button, Risa pulled back the front. "Quit that." he was getting nervous. Satoshi pushed Risa away. "I said stop." Her eyes were watering up and she shook her head. Risa pulled back the sleeve on one arm, then the next one. She let out a shriek and Daisuke and Riku ran in the room.

"What?" Riku asked. She paused and then covered her mouth with her hands and began whimpering. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"No..." Daisuke said under his breath as Riku ran out of the room. But Risa hadn't said a word. Satoshi could understand, what could you say when you were staring at your best friend or your love with the shape of their joint popping through their skin.

"How could I let this happen?" Both of them said at the same time. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." Satoshi couldn't help but smile.

"And how could I let you last this long without going to the hospital?" They said again. Daisuke and Risa looked at each other and they each shook their heads. "We're calling 911."

"Already done." Riku leaned against the doorway. "I'm sorry Satoshi but I couldn't let you go around like that."

"NO!" Satoshi stood up. Riku winced as she saw his shoulder again. Risa walked to Satoshi and her face fell in his chest.

"Why aren't you taking care of yourself?" she cried. Risa backed away and stared at his arm. She opened her mouth to speak but sirens were heard from the outside.

"Come on." Daisuke walked up to Satoshi and turned around.

"What?"

"Hop on." he didn't look back at the blue haired boy. Satoshi nodded and leaned against Daisuke. ((Remember this isn't a yaoi XD)) He wrapped one of his arms around Daisuke's neck while Daisuke bent down to grab his legs. As fast as he could, Daisuke ran Satoshi downstairs and outside. Girls all around were giggling, saying how cute the two were together and how cute Satoshi was without a shirt.

"Are you..." There was a man holding a clipboard standing in front an ambulance. "Satoshi Hiwatari?" The man asked Daisuke.

"I am." Satoshi lifted his head and waved his hand. "Daisuke, if you may..." Daisuke let go of Satoshi to let him walk to the ambulance. "See?" he turned and showed the man his shoulder.

"But you can walk by yourself..." he said.

"It wasn't me who called." Satoshi looked back at his three friends.

"Well, you might as well get in with how serious this looks." The man opened the door and motioned for Satoshi to get in. He sat on a chair on the wall bent down and looked at a few things on the bed in the middle. "Lay down." He told Satoshi as he looked up. All of them were sitting on the chair on the other side of the bed, smiling. "Why are you guys coming?"

Risa put on her act as her eyes watered up." I want to make sure my Satoshi is going to be ok." she sniffled.

He growled as the man turned his head to look at Riku and Daisuke. "And what's your excuse?"

"We're close friends." Daisuke smiled happily.

Satoshi watched his friends while he laid on the bed. His arm had a stinging pain that almost brought tears to his eyes. He had a silly urge to rip it off but of course, he couldn't do that. _Well, if you'd let me take over, I could cure it faster than you could say, "Kill Niwa."_

"Kill Niwa." Satoshi said softly. _See? I don't see you doing anything. _But the message didn't seem to get to Krad over the laughing.

"What?" Daisuke said, a little taken back.

"Why would you say that?" Riku almost shouted.

"Close friends, alright." The man smirked, pulling down the wheels on the bed.

They were soon at the hospital and Satoshi began to stand up. Everything was blurry and he left someone push him back down. "Sir, I can walk." Satoshi told the man.

"Right...here, let me guess. Your arm is in pain and you're getting dizzy. What if you run into something while walking? It'll make your arm even worse. Let me take care of this." Satoshi stared at him with disbelief. "Hey, I have to know this stuff." He smiled and opened the doors. There were people below waiting to catch it the bed.

Daisuke, Risa and Riku jumped out and followed the men as Satoshi was rushed through the hospital halls. Finally, they stopped in front of a door. The man allowed Satoshi to get off and waved them good-bye. The group walked into the room. They waited a few minutes before a woman with a clipboard and a white doctor's coat walked in. She walked up to Satoshi and smirked. "You must be Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Yeah." Satoshi said coldly. He looked at her with his old, cold expression.

"Goodie, I get the handsome one." She giggled, glancing down at his bare chest. "Well, hello." She held out her hand and Satoshi shook it. "My name is Haruhi Fujisaki. You can call me what ever you want, ok?" Satoshi nodded, though he was confused. Was this woman, at fifteen years older than him flirting with him?

"Now, first, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." Dr. Fujisaki said, holding her clipboard to her face. "Have you been sick in the past month?"

"No."

"Do you smoke or do any drugs?"

"No." Satoshi sounded annoyed with his answer.

"Do you get at least six hours of sleep?"

"Sometimes."

"Hm, ok." she marked another thing down on her clipboard. "Do you do any extracurricular activities or do you have a job?"

"I help clean the school, if that counts. I also work for my father at the mu-" Satoshi froze, he almost said too much?"

"Where?"

"No where." Satoshi said quickly and glared as she checked another thing on the clipboard.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"Not that I know of."

"Ok...is your hair naturally that color?"

"Yes. Hey...wait. What kind of question is that?" Satoshi cocked an eyebrow.

"I was curious...how about your friend back there?" she motioned toward Dai.

"Yes." growling, Satoshi told the woman. But then, suddenly, Satoshi was hit with a cloth.

"You will need to put that on. No underwear either." she winked and walked toward the door. "I'm sure she could help you." Dr. Fujisaki winked at Risa as she passed by her, then left the room. Daisuke and Riku followed her, chuckling.

"Great..." Satoshi sighed. Well, he didn't have to worry about his shirt. "Risa, could you help me unbutton my pants?"

"WHAT?" she yelled, then covered her mouth. Risa blushed and walked to the other side room.

"Alright..." Satoshi looked down and put his good hand on the button. He went to try and use his other arm but ended up sucking in air through his teeth from the pain. He tried to undo it with one hand but it wasn't working out. Satoshi went to try again but found other hands already unbuttoning his pants. Satoshi smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Risa smiled at him. "Now, lift your left leg." ((Haha, say that five times fast...)) Satoshi followed her orders and lifted his leg. "Alright, now the other one." She took off the brown pants and folded them, then stood straight up. Satoshi was staring at her face, Risa was doing the same to Satoshi. Suddenly, the two began to blush madly.

_How is this going to work out? _Satoshi began to panic in his mind but only sign of panic you could see from the outside was his blushing. "Risa, I can do this on my own." he said in almost a whisper. But for some reason, Risa began to laugh. "What?"

"Don't lie...lemme see." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright, I prove it to you." Satoshi bent down to remove his black boxers but then froze. _God...this is embarrassing._

_What? Showing your goodies to your girlfriend? _Krad joked.

_No...I can't..._ Satoshi seemed like he was spacing out until he felt his boxers slip down his thigh. "AH! Stop!" Satoshi jumped back.

_I'm amazed. You're not afraid to be on top of Dark, or be so close to Daisuke. If I wasn't in your mind, I'd think you were gay._

"I'm not gay!" Satoshi said.

"Well, I know that." Risa giggled, letting go of his boxers. She then took a deep breath and looked at Satoshi. "Look, you need to get into the hospital gown and I'm just trying to help..."

Solemnly, he nodded and kissed her cheek. "Why won't you give up?" Satoshi asked softly.

"Because, without you, I'm not happy." Risa smirked. "Now hold this and we can do this quickly, alright?" Satoshi nodded and grabbed onto the gown. Risa helped Satoshi take off his boxers. Satoshi felt like he would have rather tango with Dark because it would be less embarrassing. "Now hold out your good arm." Satoshi held out his arm, looking away from Risa. She worked the other sleeve around his other arm without touching it.

"Good, now that the teenage angst is over, we need to go take a quick x-ray." the doctor walked in as Risa tied the back together.

"I can't go out there!" Satoshi shouted. "Look how short this gown is! You can almost see my-"

"Well, get over it." She tugged on Satoshi's arm and dragged him out the door. While they walked to the x-ray room, Satoshi stared at his bare feet. "Oh come on," Dr. Fujisaki pulled his close to her and held him against her side. "There's no need to be embarrassed." She smiled soft to him.

_And now she's trying to act like a mom...this lady's really odd. _Krad said. Satoshi couldn't help but agree. Why was she being so close? Was it just how she made people feel they'd be ok in the hospital? Shrugging, Satoshi walked into the room she led him to.

"You're going to need to wear this." She put a lead cover on Satoshi.

The x-ray took less than five minutes and they were walking back to the room. When he passed Daisuke, Dai was trying to give Satoshi a fake smile but it wasn't working to well. He sat back down on the hospital bed. "Ok, now I'll give you a choice. You can neither fall asleep or stay awake and we'll give you something that will make you not able to feel a thing."

_Let's see, either way, it's gonna suck for you because you're going to heal from it too early. _Krad commented.

"I think I'd rather sleep. I haven't been able to sleep so that'd be best." Satoshi said with no emotion in his voice. "But...for me to last longer, you're going to have to keep the IV in or else I'll wake up in the middle of the procedure."

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Fujisaki asked.

"For some reason, drugs don't last as long on me as they're supposed to."

The doctor nodded and turned around to go get the stuff and another doctor pulled Daisuke, Riku and Risa out of the room. Ten minutes later, she came back in with a few other doctors. She gave Satoshi the IV and he laid down. "Now remember, think of good things. We're not going to hurt you so don't worry." Dr. Fujisaki smiled.

Satoshi nodded as pain traveled through his arm and the IV began to take effect. He became drowsy and world began to spin around him. Before Satoshi fell asleep, he softly said, "Only fix my arm."

Everything in Satoshi's dream was darkness. He walked around the dark abyss, wandering to see if he could find anyone. From the corner of his eye, he spotted someone. Satoshi turned and saw it was Krad. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde stood up and walked to Satoshi. Satoshi looked up at his alter-ego with relaxed eyes. "Why are you so different in the dream?" Krad's voice almost sounded...worried. "Normally, my boy, you'd be screaming you hate me, and warning me about if I ever touched your friends..." Satoshi almost seemed like a girl with how calm he looked.

Krad smiled. "Well, I've let you be weak for long enough. Our deal's off and you're mine again." Satoshi head began to fall but Krad caught his chin and lifted it. The younger boy's eyes were watering up.

"You mean-" Satoshi squeaked.

"Yup, they're not safe." Krad chuckled and he hugged Satoshi.

Satoshi tore away from Krad and fell to the floor. He tried to hide it from Krad but he couldn't and it was only going to cause him more trouble, but he couldn't stop crying.

* * *

OMG...That was really long. And what's even worse was I accidentally deleted a big chunk but I made it up... 

Wheeeee...kinda a sad cliffhanger... I'll try and update as soon as possible.

-Paige


	13. Chapter 13

OK, I'm trying to update as soon as I can...

**Author's Song listening to while typing up the story: **_Sexy Love _and _When You're mad- _Ne-yo, _Every time we touch (Candlelight Version _(I'm still crying XD)_)- _Casada, _Woman- _Wolfmother, _London Bridges_- Fergie, _Time to Dance- _Panic! At the Disco

...Yes, I listen to everything XD -glomps Brendon doll-

**Author's Crisis: **I can't beat the 4th Riku in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories...but I don't wanna hurt him...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel...If I did, I wouldn't be stupid enough to think that the 9th month of the year was August...

**Chapter 13**

Daisuke, Risa and Riku all sat outside, in the waiting room. Daisuke was reading a mother's magazine, Riku was watching the news and Risa was filing her nails. "Daisuke? How long has it been?" Riku asked.

"About forty minutes, Riku." Daisuke lowered the magazine for a minute.

"What are you reading?" Risa raised her eyebrows.

"About the proper attire to dress a kid up if you're going somewhere special." The two girls began to laughing. "What?"

"We didn't know you were so interested about being a mommy." giggled Risa. She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." The other two nodded and she left to use the restroom.

Risa passed by a few operating rooms before finding the restroom. For some reason, the place had a cold feeling, a sick feeling, a sad feeling. She shook her head and walked into the bathroom. Minutes later, she walked out and smiled at an older woman who was waiting to use it.

Walking back, Risa wanted to walk with her eyes closed but of course, she couldn't. She hummed to herself, trying to forget about the coldness. But then, something caught her eye, something blue. "Satoshi!" she smiled. That would get her mind off the place. Risa snuck by the door and peeked in. The room was empty of doctors, which came to a relief for Risa. The sooner she got to reunite with him. _Satoshi..._

**_Behind you._**

_Huh? _Risa turned around and Dr. Fugjisaki was smiling down at her.

"You know, curiosity is not a sin but it should be exercised with caution." Dr. Fujisaki raised an eyebrow." What are you doing?" she asked happily.

"Oh, I-um..." Risa's face grew red; she didn't know what she could say. "I was worried about Satoshi."

"I see." The doctor nodded." They're finished and we can go in the room in a few minutes."

"That's great!" Risa smiled and Dr. Fujisaki couldn't help but smile too.

"So...does he really love you?" She asked, smirking.

"Of course I love him."

"No, honey. You misunderstood me. I asked does _he _love _you_." Dr. Fugisaki had a weird look in her eyes.

Risa was taken back. But she wasn't sure about the true answer. "Yes, he does."

"Has he ever said, "I love you." to you, Risa?"

"Well," Risa stared at the ceiling, thinking. For a second, she wondered what business this woman had with her love life, but it was pushed away by her thoughts. "He's said it to me in a dream before, but-"

"But that doesn't mean it was real." The doctor winked at her. "Think about it, Hun." And the woman's head turned the other way.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Riku and Daisuke were walking to the room.

"Nothing." Risa chuckled softly, waving her hands. "What are you guys doing?"

"They told us we could go see Satoshi now." Daisuke said.

"Let's go!" Risa almost jumped at the door.

They all walked into the room. A sleeping Satoshi laid on a bed in the middle of the room. Risa walked up to him, Daisuke and Riku followed her. Satoshi's face seemed strained; he looked like he was having a bad dream. "Is he ok?" Risa asked the doctor.

"Yeah, I think he's just having a nightmare." she chuckled softly, taking his IV off. "You're not supposed to think about the surgery before you fall asleep." Dr. Fugisaki smiled at Risa as she passed by.

The group continued to watch Satoshi. He began to squint in his sleep, and his arm curled up to his chest. "Kr-" Satoshi muttered. Everyone's attention turned to Satoshi. "K-No...Krad." he whispered.

Risa looked up at the others. "Who's Krad?" she asked but saw Daisuke's face and said, "Never mind." She peeked back at Dai and his eyes were still wide. He seemed frightened of something...

A sound from Satoshi's bed was heard again and she looked down. He had clutched the blankets around him. Risa began to worry about him. What kind of nightmare could he be having? Then, suddenly, Satoshi's eyes snapped open and he shot up, gasping for breath. "Satoshi!" All three of them shouted.

He was still trying to catch his breath. After a minute, he finally calmed down and sighed. "I'm sorry, guys." he chuckled softly.

"You worried us." Riku put her hands on her hips. Risa nodded but Daisuke just stared at his feet.

"Well, now that everything seems situated," Dr. Fuijisaki walked from leaning on the wall to next to the bed. "I have to tell you guys the news." Everyone was looking at the doctor now. "Alright, do you want to hear the good news or bad news first?"

"Bad first." Satoshi clearly said.

"Alrighty." she smiled. "Your arm will be fine and should be perfectly normal in a matter of two weeks."

"About five days." Satoshi said, moving his arm slightly.

"And for the good news." Dr. Fujisaki put down her clipboard and chuckled. "We have been able to confirm that that is Satoshi's real hair color."

Risa cocked her left eyebrow. "How?" But from her side, she heard Daisuke laughing. Raising both her eyebrows, she looked at Satoshi who was still registering what she was talking about. They both glanced up to see the doctor laughing. At once, Satoshi's face became red and he put his arms over his waist.

"How-disgusting." he growled under his breath, his face still burning red.

"There, there," she patted his back and glanced at Daisuke, who was trying to hold in his laughter. "If I were you, I wouldn't be laughing. You're next." Daisuke stopped and backed away. Unconsciously, he held up his pants. "Of course, I'm sure Risa already knew." Risa's eyes grew wide as she shook her head and her face began to heat up. "And I could ask your sis here about this one." Dr. Fujisaki smirked at Riku.

Now everyone was blushing in the room except for the doctor. Another man with glasses and gray hair that was pulled back in a ponytail walked in the room quietly opened the door. "Doctor," he softly said to her. "We need you as soon as possible."

"I'll be there in a minute." she told him. He nodded and shut the door. "Alright, well, until your arm is completely useable, we'd like you to stay here." Dr. Fujisaki grabbed her clipboard and exited the room.

"Well, how can you move it?" Risa asked. Satoshi was able to move his arm about an inch off the bed and could wiggle his fingers.

"I wonder why they didn't put it in a cast." Daisuke pointed out.

"I think it's because of what I said. You know, about how I can heal quickly...I think they want to observe that...study me...like an animal." Satoshi sneered.

"Well...we'll be here for you." Risa smiled.

"Yup, until you heal, we'll keep you company." Riku added. Daisuke nodded his head.

"Thanks guys." Satoshi smirked kindly. "Oh...by the way, where's my glasses?"

"Got them right here!" Risa pulled them out of her pocket and waved them. "Do you need them?"

He shook his head. "Not now. Just hold onto them."

There was a quiet moment. They all stared at each other but the moment was ruined by Satoshi's stomach growling. "You hungry?" Daisuke joked. Satoshi chuckled and stood up. "Why don't we see what they have in the cafeteria?" Dai said.

They all watched Satoshi. He walked fine but while one of his shoulders was stiff like it always was and the other hung. Once there, they all got something small to eat. When they finished, they took a small detour to get a better look through the hospital.

"Hey...I have to go to the restroom." Riku said.

"Okay."

"I'll come with you. You know, us girls always go together." Risa went with her as the boys shrugged. "We'll meet you back at the room." Risa and Riku headed to the bathroom.

Riku opened the door and looked around. "Everything looks so...sterile." she chuckled.

"I'll wait out here, ok?" Risa and her sister agreed. After a few minutes, Riku came out. They both walked back to the room but on the way there, Riku spotted a vending machine.

"Oh! I'm gonna get some candy!"

"Go ahead." Risa sighed. "I'm going though."

"Well, you want anything?" Riku asked as she slipped in a dollar.

"Yeah...how about Snickers?" Risa walked away. As she turned the corner, she saw Daisuke close the door. _What's he doing?_ She asked herself. Risa walked to the door and quietly opened it a crack.

"But how can I _not_ be worried!" Daisuke threw his hands in the air. "I let Dark do this. I let him hurt you!"

_Dark? What's he talking about?_

"But it's not your fault." Satoshi quietly told Daisuke.

"Yes, it is..." Daisuke stared at the ground. "I let my parents give him that ring. But then, when I wasn't sure, I dozed off in the waiting room and saw a few things that happened last night."

"But it's nothing..."

"You mean that being hurled at a wall is nothing? And then he always has to keep his macho look and act all cool." Daisuke paced back and forth through the room. Then, he looked up at Satoshi again. He gasped in shock but Risa couldn't see the look on Dai's face. "Why," he paused. "Why did you say Krad's name in your sleep?"

"I did?" Satoshi calmly said, looking at his fingers. "Daisuke...none of you are safe anymore. I failed. I failed myself, my father and Krad. Krad is going to go after you all when he gets a chance and who knows what father is planning. I can't be around you guys."

"But Satoshi-" Daisuke looked very stressed. "...Neither of us wants a distance. The Harada twins don't want a distance...isn't there something we could do?" Satoshi shook his head. Daisuke placed his hand on his chin. "Think," Daisuke remained silent for a minute.

Risa looked around the halls. _Where is Riku?_

"What are you doing?" a voice whispered just as Daisuke spoke.

"Riku!" Risa said as quietly as she could. "Oh...well, Satoshi and Dai were talking and I didn't want to interrupt."

"And easedropping makes things better?" her sister giggled and handed Risa the Snickers. Riku softly knocked on the door. "Hello?" She slowly opened the door and smiled at the boys. "I got M&M's!" she held them up.

"Can I have some?" Dai asked.

* * *

Day 1: 

"Got any threes?" Daisuke asked. There was a silent moment where everyone looked at their cards.

"Nope," all three said at the same time. "Go fish." Satoshi chuckled.

"Damn it!" Daisuke growled. "I already have twenty seven cards..."

Risa began to giggle. "Daisuke, you suck at such a simple, child's game."

Day 2:

Risa, Daisuke and Riku all ate the popcorn anxiously. "No! Why is she going in the house?" Risa almost shouted.

"Seriously, she's just gonna-"

"Shhhh." Daisuke and Satoshi both said. The movie on the TV was playing eerie music and everything was dark.

Suddenly, everything became quiet. "It sure is dark..." the woman on the TV said. She reached in her pocket and grabbed her lighter. Holding it out, she lit it and something hissed behind her. At once, the woman, Risa, Riku and Daisuke all screamed as the monster slashed at her.

"Why is it so dark?" The hospital door creaked open and a figure appeared. The group screamed again as the figure flipped on the light. "Why do you have to watch it in the dark?" Dr. Fujisaki asked.

"They thought it'd be better if it was dark during a scary movie..." Satoshi sighed, holding his head in his hands. "But apparently, they all just pissed themselves..."

Day 3:

"And then, the girl walked up to him and hugged his tightly.'I found you' she smiled.'I looked everywhere for you and now, I've found you.' There was an awkward moment before he wrapped his arm around her. 'I'm sorry.' he whispered." Satoshi said. He looked up. Riku was reading a magazine in the corner but Daisuke and Risa were sitting next to Satoshi. Risa sniffed loudly and Daisuke was blinking continuously, trying to get rid of his tears.

"What a sad story..." Risa blew into a tissue.

"I guess..." Satoshi looked at the book. "Last time I borrow a book from a grown woman."

"But it was a good story! And now I want to ask Dr. Fujisaki if there's a sequel." Satoshi rolled his eyes as Risa chuckled at Dai.

Day 4:

"What do you mean?"

"I'm telling you, a three of a kind does not beat a full house." Satoshi chuckled.

"Well...it should." Daisuke pouted, throwing his cards on the bed.

"So...let's see. I've won ten games and you won three..." Satoshi laughed, showing Daisuke the tallies. "So you owe me forty dollars."

Risa and Riku shook their heads. "Guys are weird." Riku stated.

"Yeah...and they're obsessed with poker..."

Day 5:

"Ooh weem boo wap, Ooh weem boo wap, Ooh weem boo wap, Ooh weem boo wap," Satoshi and Daisuke rocked back and forth, singing.

Then, Riku and Risa started. "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight." they all sang but then they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Dr. Fukisaki smiled happily.

"No." they all said.

"Ok, but I'm here to tell you that you are free to go. I spoke to your father about your injuries." She stated, leaving the room. "And make sure you don't forget anything."

"Yay!" All four of them lifted their arms and laughed.

They were all walking through the lobby when something caught Risa's eye. A man was talking to a lady in front of a desk, talking to her. _He looks familiar..._ Risa thought for a minute. He finally turned and walked in the opposite direction. _...Hey. It was Mr. Koyanagi_. "Hey, guys..."

"Yeah?" Satoshi, Daisuke and Riku all looked at Risa.

"Um...never mind." She said, shaking her head. They all kept walking and then something popped in Risa's head. "Oh! Hey, you guys!"

"What now?" Riku growled.

"Well, you know..." Risa first hesitated. "Mom and Dad are leaving tonight. I was wondering if Daisuke and Satoshi wanted to come say good bye."

"That sounds good." said Satoshi, messing with his arm. Daisuke agreed. "But I have to run home real quickly."

"Can I come?" Risa asked. Satoshi looked like he was going to say no but then he smirked and said, "Sure, I don't see why not."

The couple walked to his apartment and walked to the door. Satoshi opened the door and Risa went to step in but he stopped her. "If you don't mind, could you wait out here?"

Risa nodded and sighed at Satoshi shut his door. She heard a footstep behind her and turned around. "Who could that be?" she asked herself but saw no one. There was another sound and she followed it. "What is that?" she was growing annoyed. But with another step, she found herself falling. Seconds before she was about to his the ground, Risa's feet were pulled up. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Remember us?" Mike and Kyle were standing in front of her, arms crossed in front of their chests.

"Yes, you're those twins that live by Satoshi. Now could you let me down?" Risa wiggled but couldn't get out of their trap. She saw the twins laugh upside down. "Come on, please?" They shook their heads and began to walk away. "Wait, don't leave me here!" she shouted and the boys stopped dead.

They suddenly turned around and began to untie Risa, gently catching her before she fell. "Sorry, we were just messing with you." Mike chuckled softly.

"Yeah, you know we would never really leave you to hang." Kyle brushed her off. The two turned around but were stopped by Satoshi, who was standing in front of them with his hands on his hips.

"You're not going to get off that easily." he chuckled.

"What do you mean, Satoshi?" the boys softly laughed, turning the other direction but Satoshi stopped them. He shook his head and waved his finger. "Alright, we're sorry, Risa." Kyle and Mike bowed to her. After they stood up again, Mike looked up at Satoshi with a worried face. "Um...are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, but I just feel a little tired." Satoshi told them, scratching his head.

"From the hospital?" asked Risa.

"Well, it could also be because of Satoshi's other-" Kyle began to say but Satoshi and Mike covered his mouth.

"Huh?" she titled her head. "Satoshi's other what?"

"Um, Satoshi's other..."

"My other condition." Satoshi calmly explained to Risa. "If I go from warm weather like out here to a cold place like my apartment, I get tired."

"Really?"

Satoshi nodded his head in assurance. "Now come on, let's go." He softly took her hand as they walked away.

Risa looked behind her shoulder and saw the boy's high fiving. "I can't believe we got off of that." one of them.

She looked at Satoshi and saw a glint in his eye. "Watch this." he whispered. Satoshi lifted his index finger and there was a thin fishing string. The twins took another step and tripped, falling into one of their own traps. Risa and Satoshi laughed together as they walked downstairs, traveling away from the shouting of Mike and Kyle.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm gonna miss you!" Risa hugged her parents. 

"We're gonna miss you too." Mrs. Harada hugged her two daughters. Daisuke and Satoshi smiled even though it was a sad moment. It was good to see that they were so close to their parents. She walked over to Daisuke and hugged him and then stopped at Satoshi. Mrs. Harada was smiling happily. "You sure she's not too much of a handful?" she joked.

"I can handle it." Satoshi nodded to the mother.

"Alright, well, I'll see you next time." she giggled, just like Risa always did, bent down, and embraced Satoshi. "Take care of her."

Then, Mr. Harada said farewell to his daughters and shook hands with Daisuke. He glared at Satoshi as he passed him but he stopped when he heard Satoshi's voice. "Have a safe trip." Even though it had no emotion in it, it still made Risa and Riku's dad change his mind.

"Thank you." They shook hands and the man went to leave but Satoshi grabbed his wrists.

"You don't have to act like you hate me." Satoshi chuckled, letting go of Mr. Harada's arm. "I would never let anything happen...and my hair is naturally blue...I'm not one of those punk rocker kinds of people."

"I can see that." The old man ruffled Satoshi's hair and finally smiled at Satoshi before leaving.

Mr. and Mrs. Harada got in their car to leave. The group were waving them goodbye. The twins had tears in their eyes. Daisuke put his hand on Riku's shoulder and walked with her back to their house.

Risa looked at Satoshi and noticed something as he was waving. "Hey...where'd you get that ring?" she pointed at his hand.

"This?" he quietly asked, holding his hand as if he was going to shake someone else's hand. Risa could see the ring better now that was on his ring finger. It was black, spiky and had a small wing on it. Risa nodded. "Oh, Kosuke gave me this a while back and I found it when I was looking in my apartment. I felt like I was in the mood to wear it." he grinned.

"Cool." Risa leaned on his shoulder. "I thought it was something else."

"What else could it be?"

"Well..." Risa opened her mouth to say another word but Riku and Daisuke ran out.

"You guys want to go eat? I'm kinda hungry..." Daisuke nervously said.

Risa looked up to Satoshi with solemn eyes. When their eyes met, Satoshi immediately looked away. "Yeah but I need to talk to Risa really quickly." Her face lit up as she tugged on Satoshi's arm and dragged him to the back of the house. It was surrounded by trees and the sun was still high in the sky. "What were you going to say?"

She looked worried. "Um...Satoshi. Is there something wrong? Or something you don't feel like you can tell me?"

He put on a thinking face and looked up at a tree. After a few moments, he looked down at Risa. "Nothing that I could think of at the moment."

"Then can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you have an "other"?" Satoshi almost jumped.

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" he stuttered, trying to slow his heart beat down.

"There's been this mysterious guy that will show up. He has long blonde hair but covers up his one eye and normally wears white." she showed Satoshi as she told him. "Nights ago, he even had wings. But...he reminds me a lot of you." Satoshi's expression became surprised. "He always tries to save me, and has his mood swings." she chuckled. "But that night, the wind blew and I could see his other eye. It...looked like yours."

Satoshi stared at the ground as Risa place her hand next to his eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I see...but...is there two of you?"

"How could there be two of me?"

"Like...two sides to you." Risa asked softly. She felt Satoshi hand touch hers and pull it away. "I mean, do you have different personalities? Or can you look like someone else?"

"That's...impossible." Satoshi still wouldn't look in Risa's eyes.

**_Liar._**

_What? _Risa was still holding his hand. "If you're-"

"Risa, that guy...He's not me. We're not the same and I don't know want us ever to be..." There was a small hint of anger in his voice but Risa nodded.

"Ok...Well, why don't we get going? Daisuke's going to start eating his own hand." Risa smiled kindly as they rounded the house

"Would he actually do that?"

"If he had to."

They shouted to the other couple and ran. "Took you guys long enough." Daisuke whined, massaging his stomach.

"Come on." Risa grabbed the boy's arms and Riku followed.

As they were walking, Risa heard Daisuke ask Satoshi, "Hey, you're actually wearing that ring?"

* * *

Ok, it's kind of a break after last chapter XD 

Gasp, I can't believe I'm almost done...I've been writing this story _foreva_. XD

It's a fact that all guys like poker...all of my guy friends like it, my dad, grandpa and other guys love it so yeah...

Yes, I included that ring that Kosuke gives Satoshi in the 9th volume...and **major spoiler...I guess...** He does actually use it in the manga...we just haven't seen it yet. I saw it in Japanese XD

Until later

-Paige...


	14. Chapter 14

**Bad news: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm sorry about the long update. I just got back from my grandma's. So I stayed at her house for five days without a computer...

**Good news: **...there isn't too much...and my line breaker button still isn't working so I gotta make the crappy ass ones T-T

**Test 1: **

------

I sure do waste a lot of space XD

Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I had fun coming up with silly ideas for the hospital activities. And creepy ol' doc has a bigger role than most think. Mua hahaha, but creepy ol' Paige ain't telling you guys...you have to read XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel...but I wish I did because I wouldn't have to be waiting over nine fricking months to see what happens next.

**Chapter 14 **

Daisuke, Satoshi, Riku and Risa all walked home together. For the past few days, they had been awkwardly close but Satoshi blamed it all on Daisuke. Every time he would get home from school to rest, Daisuke would call him, asking him to go to the park with him, or out to eat, or to see a movie. Satoshi thought the Harada twins were even getting exhausted.

But there was another thing that was poking at Satoshi, never leaving him alone. Krad, of course. While he was with his friends, Krad would begin whispering things he would do to them once he found his chance.

_Are you that insecure that you must wear that ring?_ Krad taunted.

_I guess you can say that._

_My Satoshi, _Satoshi froze in place. He turned his head. Satoshi could have sworn Krad was right next to him, talking. _When will you admit that you are growing weak and let me help you gain your power again? Before, you would never care more about "friends" that haven't done a single thing for you. You're suffering._

_Shut up. _Satoshi scowled. He stared down at his side and saw Risa with a worried expression.

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked kindly.

He shook his head and kept walking. _And you're suffering for nothing. What will the girl do for you once she finds out about me? Once she finds out that behind your hard, cold shell, there's something far worse that she could ever imagine. Why keep suffering. I don't see why you'd still want to live._

"SHUT UP!" Satoshi shouted out loud. The other's attention was pulled toward Satoshi.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked. Shaking his head, Satoshi gave Dai a soft smile. He was the only one here who could understand.

"It's nothing important." he patted Daisuke's shoulder. Then, there was a soft tune that was heard from Satoshi. It was his cell phone ringing. Satoshi pulled it out and chuckled. "Excuse me." Quickly, he walked next to a tree and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Satoshi. I was wondering if you could have a meeting with me in, oh, about ten minutes." Mr. Hiwatari said on the other line.

"Yes Father." He hung up and walked back over to the rest of the group. "I have to go speak to my father about something. I will call you guys later, alright?" And with that, Satoshi ran off to his father's mansion.

With a soft knock, Satoshi walked in. "Satoshi, good to see you came so soon." Satoshi's father stood up from his desk and walked over to his son. He lifted Satoshi's arm and rolled up the sleeve. "You're ok, right?"

"There's no need to worry, father. It wasn't anything major." Satoshi told him. It disgusted Satoshi, how much his father acted like he cared. Suddenly, there was a soft click from behind Satoshi and the door swung open.

"Kei, sir. What did you want me to do with these muffins I made?" A soft female's voice giggled.

"Is that-" Satoshi immediately turned around.

"Satoshi? Hey bud! What are you doing here?" Setting the pan on the table, Dr. Fujisaki ran up to Satoshi and hugged him.

"Um, excuse me, Miss, I mean Dr. Fujisaki but could you please not hug me?" Satoshi softly pushed her away.

"Don't be so rude, Satoshi." Kei chuckled, leaning back.

"Yeah!" She put her hands on her hips. "Call me Haruhi out of the hospital, okay?" Satoshi nodded and noticed she looked different without her white coat. She almost looked...normal.

"Is that all you needed?" questioned Satoshi.

His father grabbed the muffin tray and walked back to his desk. "For now." he sighed. "Just watch yourself." Mr. Hiwatari told Satoshi right as he opened the door. Raising an eyebrow, Satoshi looked at his father. "And what are you trying to do with that ring?"

"That's none of your business." he said under his breath.

"I personally think that it may have a magical property that may suppress the other winged one." Haruhi said, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"How do you-" Satoshi felt petrified. Swinging around on his heel, he stomped over to his father and the doctor. "I told you not to do anything to me except for my arm!" He angrily punched the desk.

"So you do not protest that I was wrong?" The look of satisfaction on her face was driving Satoshi insane.

"I don't care if you know or not anymore because it's obvious you do. Now why the hell did you look at my DNA?" Satoshi shouted.

"Quit yelling." Haruhi sighed, flicking Satoshi's forehead. "You should be thankful for now. There were two ways I knew. I used to study the cultural reformation in college and put two and two together. Also, your father and your data told me the rest. And during surgery, I injected a small potion your father found that would weaken the white wings." She winked as Satoshi rubbed his forehead. "You're not being as bright as I thought you were. Why do you think I was so interested in you and your red haired friend?"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Satoshi switched glances from Dr. Fujisaki to his father. Mr. Hiwatari seemed to be enjoying this. Catching him off guard, Haruhi grabbed Satoshi by his chin and lifted his head so he was looking at her.

"The other doctors know nothing of it so calm down." She gave him a grim smirk. "Two things before you leave. The potion will wear off in exactly two days. And remember who you can really trust." Before Satoshi could realize what she meant, Haruhi unrepentantly bent down and kissed Satoshi sweetly on the lips.

It lasted for almost ten seconds before Satoshi jumped away out of shock. Without another word, he wiped his lips with his sleeve and slammed the door shut. As he walked down the halls, he could hear Dr. Fujisaki chuckling and his father talking.

_What could she mean by 'Remember who you can really trust.'? _Satoshi wondered.

_Wow...you can get the fact that a woman at least fifteen years older than you just kissed you out of your head that easily? _Krad seemed as surprised at Satoshi did. Suddenly, there was a soft prickling feeling on Satoshi's finger, where his ring was. There was laughing from Krad. _And yet you still feel a little attracted to her._

_No! _Satoshi shouted in his head, over and over again. _I don't like her. _He growled past the hysterical laughter of Krad. _But...there's something weird about her... _Absorbed in his thought, Satoshi accidentally hit another man walking. "I'm sorry." Satoshi bowed to him and ran off. _...Wait...who was that? I know him from somewhere. _He looked over his shoulder but the man already turned the corner.

---------

"Interesting." Daisuke said as he stuffed his mouth full of noodles.

"She even said she was wondering about you." Satoshi nervously added and Daisuke froze.

"That's really creepy." he quietly told Satoshi. "I think that gave me chills." They both laughed together. "By the way, why did the twins say they couldn't come again?"

"Something about homework." shrugged Satoshi as he took a bit out of his slice of pizza.

"Damn..." Daisuke muttered, taking a drink of his pop. "I have to finish mine too." Satoshi could tell he was trying to hurry up now. "How do you have no homework at all?"

"I do it in class. Everything's too easy." The blue haired boy said.

"That's not fair." Daisuke chuckled as he stood up. Satoshi followed him out the door. "I have at least an hour's worth of homework left." Satoshi smirked softly and rubbed his forehead. It brought back memories of earlier and Satoshi instantly took his hand away from his head.

"Well, later." Satoshi waved and ran back to his apartment.

Walking up the stairs, Satoshi noticed a few things. There were a few traps set up around the stairs and his apartment door. _Let's see here... _Eyeing the place surrounding him, he looked for something that would give him a clue as to what this was all about. He saw two shines and grinned. "What are you guys up to now?"

After a few sighs, clicks and footsteps, Mike and Kyle stood up at the top. "We were-" Kyle started but Mike covered his mouth.

"We wanted to trick a few of the residents here." Mike softly laughed, scratching his head.

Satoshi shook his head and walked up the stairs, avoiding their small traps. As he went to open his door, he felt someone tug at his sleeve. "Can we stay with you tonight? Mom's at work for the night." Mike kindly asked.

_No._

"Sure, come on in." Satoshi said as he opened his door. The two boys smiled happily as they walked into the clean apartment. Once again, when they walked in, they poked around, looking for things like a raccoon would look for food.

_Why don't you listen to me? _Krad scowled. _These two will be nothing but a nuisance._

_I don't care. I don't want them to be alone at night. They're only kids. _Satoshi slowly drank some water while watching the twins fight over the remote.

_But you care about them. You know, you're just adding more people on your list. _Satoshi began to ignore Krad and saw the twins fall on the floor. Suddenly, Kyle popped up and grinned childishly.

"I got it!"

Satoshi couldn't help but smile. His chest felt warm, he felt somewhat...happy. _Fool. _But before Satoshi felt anything, there was a soft shout from Krad.

_What happened? _Satoshi wondered what was going on. He was sure that Krad was going to try to take over. Then it hit him. Krad was hurting himself in the process of trying to take over because of the ring and the potion. Separate, he may have stood a chance but together, he was hopeless. _Krad, are you-_

_Shut up. _Krad growled. Without another word, Satoshi felt Krad block him off from Krad's thoughts.

He walked to his room and put his school bag in the corner. After changing into some pajamas, Satoshi went to check on the twins. "Would you two quit it? It's almost ten at night and you are having a pillow fight."

"So?" Mike chuckled.

"Hey, no fair. Mum doesn't let us sleep without a shirt." Kyle whined, poking Satoshi in the side.

"Quit that." Shooing the younger boy away and smiled softly. "And I live alone, so I can do things like that."

"I bet you think you're hot." joked Mike, poking Satoshi on the other side. Satoshi glared at him.

"Yeah, well, I bet you think you're smart, blonde boy." He crossed his arms, walking toward the light switch. "We all have to be up in the morning. And this time, no weird notes, please." Satoshi let out a breath, then shut off the light.

"Already?" Both the boys complained. "But we wanted to talk to you."

Slowly, Satoshi looked back at the boys. The moonlight seemed to shine on all of them. It was an odd moment. "We, uh-"

"What makes you become that 'curse'?" Kyle finished for his brother. Though the boys expected Satoshi to talk, he just began to walk to his room. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Walking into his room, Satoshi shut his door and locked it. He could hear the twins pounding on the door. "What's wrong, Satoshi?" They asked, continuing to knock.

"You said you would explain it to us! And that was like, a week ago!" Mike shouted. Satoshi unlocked his door and peaked out. The twins were standing there politely, waiting for him to come out.

"You really want to know?" he asked and sighed once they nodded. "Fine, come on it." Opening the door for Mike and Kyle, they stepped in and smirked.

They jumped on the bed and smiled widely at Satoshi, and Satoshi couldn't help but return the favor. "Story time!" Kyle clapped his hands together, only to be elbowed by his brother.

"Alright." Satoshi paused, thinking for a minute. "Well, my family has a curse that when they feel strong emotions for someone, they transform into another being." Both the boys ohhed. "Truthfully...he has his own mind. He is cruel, mean and doesn't care for anyone but himself. But there are times when we can control each other's bodies."

"Wait...does that mean that sometimes, you're not Satoshi even though you are?" Kyle asked, backing away from Mike.

"Maybe, but I do not remember it happening with you." he softly said. The two still seemed a little afraid. Breaking the silence, they jumped up and placed their arms on their sides.

"No matter what happens,"

"We will not give up on you."

"We'll be there when you need some help and kick his butt." Kyle and Mike said, pointing their index fingers. Satoshi shook his head, chuckling. He softly nudged them out of his door.

"You guys are funny. Now go to sleep." Scratching his stomach, Satoshi watched the twins walk to the couches and fight over a pillow.

Throughout the night, Satoshi could feel himself toss and turn in bed. Images flashes before his eyes. Daisuke was huddled against a wall. Then, there was Riku and Risa, quickly running away. Tears were pouring from their eyes as they screamed for help. He found himself looking at Mike and Kyle now. They were holding bats and looked ready to strike. He felt his lips move with the words he heard. "Foolish boys, that will do nothing!" He sent a feather at them and their bats disappeared from their hands.

He sent feather after feather at the twins but they dodged them. Suddenly, they stopped and shouted, "Satoshi! Stop!".

There was a chuckle that came from his mouth. "Idiots! Satoshi's gone!" Closing in on them, loud laughter came from his mouth. He couldn't stop laughing. What horrible, maniacal, laughter. It almost drowned out the screaming. Almost.

"Satoshi!" He heard before his vision blurred. Satoshi wiped his eyes to see clearly and the setting had changed. He was in his living room. Shelves were knocked down, books were scattered everywhere and Mike and Kyle were standing in front of him. Kyle walked up to him and slapped him. "Bring Satoshi back, you meanie!"

Satoshi pushed him away. "What do you mean?" As he asked, Satoshi noticed his arm raised. He thought back to when he first saw them and remembered he was still laughing then. "Shit..." he muttered, lowering his arm.

"Mike, get the toaster!"

"No!" Satoshi shot up, waving his arms. "Guys, I'm fine."

"How do we know for sure?" Mike questioned.

"Because, _Michael_, I said."

The two looked at each other and then snickered. "It's him alright."

Satoshi looked around and sighed. "What happened here?"

"You don't know?"

"I have an idea but I just want to check. Care to explain?"

Mike and Kyle gave Satoshi a nod. "We heard you say something about foolish boys so we decided to go and check on you but once we got in your room, you were standing up, glaring at us." Kyle explained. "It was kinda creepy."

"Yeah." Mike butted in. "Your eyes were blank. Like...they lost their shine. But then, you started throwing feathers that exploded,"

"Which would be so totally cool if they weren't going after us." Kyle giggled.

"And you said something about Satoshi being gone." Mike dusted of his hands and smirked at his brother, who had just been smacked on the top of the head. "And had this really weird,"

"_Really _weird."

"...laugh." Mike growled, scowling at the other twin. "It sounded like you were insane or something. We were afraid you were going to hurt us. And we said we wouldn't chicken out so we woke you up."

"Oh..." Satoshi looked away, not sure if he should tell the boys his dream.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Question answered.

"I was...Krad, I think. And I hurt all my friends."

"Who's Krad?" The two asked at the same time.

"My curse." Satoshi said quietly, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh..." They looked up at him and noticed that Satoshi was covered in sweat. "Well, we have about an hour until school starts so you go take a shower and we'll make you some breakfast." Kyle said. The older boy agreed and went to take a shower.

The shower was more refreshing than Satoshi thought. Once he stepped out, he could smell the food. It actually smelled good. Satoshi reached for the towel on the wall when he saw the door knob turning. Kyle ran it with a notebook and pencil in hand. "Satoshi! I found something out! Krad backwards spells dark! That's so weird!"

He was suddenly quiet. Shaking his head, Satoshi reached out and grabbed the towel. "Now, I know we are all guys here but please knock next time." he wrapped it around his waist, then placed his hands on his hips. "Understand?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, sir." he bowed and left the room. Satoshi rolled his eyes and shook his hair, ridding the loose water. It took him a few minutes to dry off and put his school uniform on. He finally walked out and saw that plates were already set up. Looking down at the plates, there were biscuits covered in gray sauce with small chunks of meat in it.

"What is this?" Satoshi wondered, poking it with his fork.

"Biscuits and gravy!" Mike beamed, untying the apron he wore.

"Is this some American food?" Satoshi sat down, being followed by the twins.

"I guess. But it's really good. Try it!" Kyle nervously encouraged him. He still felt a little guilty of barging in on Satoshi like that.

Satoshi ended up eating the whole plate quickly. Once he was done, Mike went to wash up while Kyle and Satoshi cleaned up. "I'm sorry for barging in on you like that. I didn't mean to intrude."

"You are forgiven." Satoshi nodded to him as he cleaned up the table. "But I already knew about that Dark and Krad thing."

"I'm sor-" but before he could finish, Satoshi covered his mouth.

"What did I tell you?" he smirked. Kyle escaped from his grasp and spread out his arms. He hugged Satoshi closely.

"...I know, Satoshi. I know. I won't say it anymore." Kyle sounded like he was at the point of tears. Satoshi patted the younger boy's head softly. He kind of felt like a father at the moment.

With a quick glance at the clock, Satoshi gasped. He kindly pushed Kyle away. "I've got to go to school early today." Grabbing his bag, Satoshi opened the door. "Take care!" He ran out to school.

When he got to school, surprisingly, Daisuke was already in the room. He was cleaning cobwebs on the ceiling, standing on a chair. Satoshi noticed that he was balancing the chair on one leg. "Hey Dai. Why are you cleaning?"

Daisuke swung the chair around, landing it on all fours. "It's you, Satoshi! You scared me for a minute." He let out a soft sigh of relief. "I took Takeshi's work for today." Jumping off the chair, Daisuke landed gracefully and watched Satoshi as he walked to his desk. Minutes later, more students came in. Riku and Risa looked at Daisuke.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Riku asked. For the past half an hour, he had just been sitting there, reading. Occasionally he looked up and Risa waved to him. He only waved back once before returning to his reading.

"Not that I know of."

They went through class but Satoshi seemed quieter throughout the whole thing. At the end, they all went up to Satoshi. "What's wrong, Satoshi?" Risa asked, leaning on him.

"There's nothing." He wrapped his arm around her.

_Let's solve the puzzle here... _Krad interrupted. He had a cocky tone in his voice. Satoshi knew this was the beginning of his annoying period. _You're being close to them but you won't speak._

"You're not sick, are you?" Riku wondered, looking over at Dai to see if he knew anything. But they only got a shake of the head from him,

_I could have figured that out. _Krad growled at the girl.

_So what, at least she cares._

_Shhhhh. _He told Satoshi. _I'm trying to figure this out. Let's see here. _Satoshi could see all of Krad's thoughts flash through his mind. _That's it! _A dark chuckle came from Krad. _It's because of that dream. You remember your lips moving and thought it was a dream but you were actually saying it. You are afraid to talk because you are afraid of what you are going to say._

_No I'm not! _Satoshi almost shouted out loud but controlled himself.

"You mean something like this?" Satoshi chuckled as he talked but suddenly covered his mouth.

"Like what?" All of his friends asked, turning their heads toward him.

"I-It's nothing!"

_Haha, looks like your other girlfriend missed something. _Krad snickered.

_Krad, please don't._

_Don't what? _His voice was getting so annoying. But Satoshi somehow had to stop him from doing anymore.

_Krad, please don't take my voice over. _Satoshi pleaded.

_...Why should I? What would I get from it?_

_I'll do anything for you._

_What? _Krad brain froze. Did his Satoshi just say what he thought he said?

_I said I will do anything for you that you wish. But only once. _

_Anything?_

_Anything. _Satoshi felt his heart sink. He didn't want to really do this but he'd do anything to stop Krad from trying to interfere. _Well, what would you like?_

There was a long pause before Krad responded. _I think I'll save my wish._

Now, his heart was in the pit of his stomach. What had he gotten himself into? Satoshi shook his head and tried to make Krad happy so maybe he wouldn't do anything catastrophically bad. _Krad, I am yours._

"Satoshi, did you get tonight's homework?" Risa asked as Satoshi heard Krad's laughs die away in the back of his mind.

"Yeah, why? Do you need help?" Suavely, Satoshi smiled down at her. Risa's face began to turn red. Satoshi knew that he hasn't acted like this since their first date.

"Kind of..."

"I don't get it either." Daisuke shouted out.

"Me either. We got to switch the one number with this and that and do this to it...it's too confusing." Riku added.

"I've got an idea!" In a matter-of-fact kind of style, Daisuke stuck up his index finger. "Why don't we have a study group? We c all each other!"

"Yeah!"

"That's a great idea!"

"Um, sure." Satoshi quietly joined.

"Alright. We'll meet at my place at seven tonight. My parents had to go pick something up out in the country so they won't be home until late at night." he explained. The girls seemed excited but it felt like Satoshi's world was being destroyed. He knew that there is where Krad would use his one free-bee.

------------

The whole walk home was a fight to get on Krad's good side. A vision of Krad floated with Satoshi. _I knew you would grow strong again. You embraced me. Satoshi, I will forever love you. _There was that sinking feeling again. Satoshi was really getting to hate it.

_Krad, I would never _ever_ want to lose you. _Satoshi said. He put fake lust in his voice since Krad's was full of it.

_Likewise. _Satoshi saw Krad put his hand on Satoshi's cheek and got scared. He could have sworn he felt it. It was like a soft wind touched his cheek.

As Satoshi dropped all his books and bag on the ground in hi apartment, he felt that wind again. _Satoshi, I want to be close with you._

_Isn't he close enough? He's in my head. _Satoshi joked in his head. _Krad, we've always been, _Satoshi could feel his arm lifting to run his fingers through Krad's hairs. It felt like putting your hand in front of a fan because of his form. _We've always been close, how do you not see it?_

_Just for now, let's be closer. _His lips got closer to Satoshi. His eyes widened, seeing Krad's form was beginning to grow solid.

_Is that your wish, then? _Satoshi couldn't decide what was worse. Being molested by his other half or his best friends being hurt.

_It's not my wish, it's yours. _Krad sent the sentence through Satoshi's mind. 'Krad, I am yours.' It repeated over and over.

"Th-That's not what I meant though." Fear spread through his voice. He could feel a hand on his cheek now. Those golden eyes shined maliciously at him.

_But it's not my wish. Do not get them mixed up. From here on out, you will be mine. I will make you stronger. Embrace me, love me._ Satoshi violently shook his head as Krad closed in. Unrepentantly, Krad backed away and Satoshi felt relieved for the few seconds he had. But...there was an odd feeling on his leg. Looking down, he saw Krad was rubbing his thigh.

Satoshi opened his mouth to yell but Krad went in for the kiss. _Krad, let me go. _Satoshi growled.

"I love you, Krad. I've always hated that Harada. I'd rather have you. You are my one and only, Krad." Satoshi's mouth moved with the words. He tried with all his might to stop but he couldn't.

_Haha, I know you do. _Krad kissed Satoshi sweetly on the lips. Satoshi struggled but something tingled on his finger. _And that's all your proof. _He beamed, licking Satoshi's lips as he backed away.

Slowly, Krad backed away. The younger boy figured Krad was just playing. But Krad's form began fade away.

Satoshi was still trying to recover from what just happened. Not only had he just kissed a boy, he kissed a guy.

He ran out the door and started to do things to get rid of the thoughts. Satoshi jogged around the block seven times, went out to eat and even went in a store to look at things. When he was finished with everything, Satoshi looked up at the clock on the front of the store. It said that it was six thirty.

There wasn't too much time left. Satoshi immediately ran off. Finally, he stopped as he walked up Daisuke's road.

"Alright, why don't we rehearse? Hello Niwa. Would you like to go into another room so I can rip off your head and tear apart your body?" Satoshi ended the sentence with a giggle.

Shaking his head, he wiped his mouth as he knocked on the door. That giggle that Krad made was disgusting. In seconds, Daisuke happily opened the door. "Come on in! We got pizza!" Satoshi gave him a nod and walked in. Risa and Riku were already there, eating pizza.

"Took you long enough." They said.

"But I'm only three minutes late." Satoshi looked up at the clock.

"I thought guys like you liked to be fashionably early." replied Riku.

"Well, we've got pepperoni and cheese. Help yourself." Daisuke directed Satoshi, then ran upstairs to grab his homework.

They all got their selves settled. Satoshi was surprised. They knew this stuff better than they said. Daisuke may have done this on purpose. Satoshi though. He sighed, probably. He pushed the thought away and bent over to help Daisuke with another problem.

"Daisuke, is it ok if I got get some more water?" Risa suddenly stood up and asked him.

"Sure, feel free."

"Risa, could you please get me some too?" Riku held up her cup.

"Sure." Risa turned to Satoshi and smirked. "Would you like some more too?" She asked girlishly. Risa's eyes seemed to shine beautifully at the moment.

_Take off the ring._

Satoshi felt his heart stop. _What?_

_That is what I would like you to do for me. I want you to take off the ring._

_But...wouldn't you want to use it on something better? You could always wish to take advantage of me when we got home. _Satoshi didn't really want that but he would rather keep those brown eyes shining and suffer himself than see her suffer.

_No. I like to force you anyway. _Krad chuckled. _Now...the ring, if you may._

_I will later. _

_Nope, now._

Satoshi stared down at his finger. He placed his hand on it and gave it a soft tug, loosening it up. Daisuke glanced over at Satoshi as Risa left the room and gasped. Jumping at Satoshi, he held the boy's arm. "What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Daisuke..." Satoshi and Riku accidentally said together. "I have no choice." Satoshi told his friend.

"Of course you do!" Daisuke gripped Satoshi's arm. Satoshi turned his head to look at Daisuke. Once their eyes met, Daisuke seemed taken back. While he was distracted, Satoshi slipped off the ring. "Please, Satoshi. Put it back on."

_Destroy it. I never want to see it in my sight again. _He nodded and smashed the ring with his fingers.

"Why are you doing that?" Once again, the two boys met eyes. "And you're still in control. Why are you like this?"

"I told you, Daisuke. I have no choice." Satoshi smiled weakly, unable to tell what was going to happen next. "I'd rather suffer than see you guys do the same."

"W-What are y-you guys talking about?" Riku asked. When Satoshi gazed down at her, she stood up straight as if she had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"It's nothing important." Daisuke turned his head, smiling at Riku. Twisting his neck back to Satoshi, the other boy was looking at his shoes. "But why-" But he was stopped by Satoshi's hand who stopped an inch from Daisuke's chest. "Satoshi?"

"Sorry about that." A small chuckled escaped his mouth. "You know when you get an urge to do something but your mind changes it's decision at the last moment?" Satoshi said calmly. He gazed over his shoulder to see Daisuke's reacting. He looked up, wondering why Satoshi was acting so weird. Even though he was being his normal calm self, there was a small strained look in his eyes.

Satoshi could see in Daisuke's facial expression that he was fighting with Dark. _Why don't we give him a reason to fight? _Krad suggested. Satoshi grunted, falling forward.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke quickly caught him.

"What's wrong with him, Dai?" Riku asked, stepping towards Daisuke. Satoshi now laid in Daisuke's arms, Moaning and groaning every few sentences.

"Something...horrible." He whispered, keeping a close eye on Satoshi.

"Silly." The older boy chuckled. "If you know what is good for you,"

Satoshi sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. Suddenly, he started to laugh and opened his eyes. "You would have tried to save yourself." With a hard swing, Satoshi knocked Daisuke down on the ground.

"Daisuke! Satoshi?" Riku shouted. Hearing footsteps, she turned her head. Risa was standing there, lost of words.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not trying to hide!" Daisuke growled, shooting up. Both the boys had a different tone in their voice. Krad and Dark had taken over their bodies, but staying in the boy's forms. The two were throwing punches and kicks, jumping across the room to avoid being hit.

"S-stop it." Risa stuttered. Krad shouted, hitting Dark's shoulder.

"Why you," Dark punched Krad, knocking him to the back of the kitchen. Risa jumped to the side, trying to not be hit.

"Don't get too cocky." Krad came out, tossing a knife in his hand.

"STOP IT!" Risa shouted. Everyone's head turned towards her. "Stop fighting! I don't know how this started but this is not the answer!"

But Dark acted before he could think. He counterattacked Krad, picking up the knife that missed him and threw it at Krad. It once again, missed Krad and hit the oven behind him. Suddenly, it caught on fire.

_Risa! _

Krad laughed evilly. _What a perfect funeral._

_NO! _

Risa had been knocked back by the surprise of the knife. The fire was spreading quick throughout the room and Risa was trapped inside of it. Satoshi began to fight for control.

"Risa!" Riku stood at the fire, trying to get Risa to come by her. Krad looked over his shoulder, Dark had passed out. _But how? _Satoshi wondered. Krad shrugged and walked over to him. _Stop! _Satoshi fought. He was beginning to gain control and Krad had stopped. With another try, Satoshi had full control. "Riku, get away from there!" Riku nodded and stepped away.

"Satoshi! Help me!" Risa yelled. Satoshi reached out through the fire.

"Grab my hand!" replied Satoshi. Reluctantly, Risa extended her arm, taking Satoshi's hand. They both smiled at each other before Satoshi gave a hard tug and pulled Risa through the fire.

"Thank you, Satoshi." Risa giggled before passing out on the ground.

He turned around to check on Riku. She had a phone in her hand, probably 911 once again. Riku turned and saw him fall to his knees as his energy escaped him and darkness consumed him.

Satoshi couldn't tell how long he was unconscious but soon, he came to. Everything around him was cold. He could hear voices so he didn't bother to open his eyes. He heard, "We have the other three in the room you asked us to bring them to. It will awaken once all four are in the room, am I correct?" A woman's voice said.

"Correct." A deeper male's voice replied. Satoshi cracked his eyes to see if he could see anything. There were screens surrounding him and four other people. One was a woman, the other three were men. "Let them go!" he shouted. But it only ended with pain. Satoshi buried his head in his pillow, waiting for it to subside.

"Shut up, boy." an older man's voice growled. He found a gas mask and put it over Satoshi's face.

"...father? Fujisaki? Vice Principal?" Satoshi realized who they were. The last was a normal do doctor he had never met.

"Hello, Satoshi." Haruhi's eyes flashed.

"What's going on?"

"Well, right now you should be in intense pain because we're performing surgery on you." she told him like she was telling someone they just won the lottery. "Remember what I said? 'Remember who you can really trust.'."

"Yeah, I remember." Satoshi's voice was growing weak. They were giving him a sedative to go back to sleep. "But...I trusted you." The last thing Satoshi saw before he fell asleep was the pain in Haruhi's eyes.

As he opened his eyes, Satoshi saw nothing but darkness. He stood up and noticed that he was wearing a white cloak, it felt like wearing a blanket. "What is this?" Satoshi asked himself, messing with his sleeves.

He began to walk around. There was nothingness for a while until he spotted another figure in the darkness with a white cloak. It seemed to not be able to get up. Satoshi ran toward it. The closer he got, he was able to figure out who it was. "Daisuke?"

"Satoshi?" His head lifted weakly. The two smiled at each other. "I'm sorry I couldn't be any help with Krad."

"Daisuke, do you know anything about this place?" Satoshi asked him. Daisuke shook his head but then the top half of his body went through a harsh pain and threw it's self forward. "The two souls in your body are fighting against each other. The pain's a small symptom of what's going on. This place that we're at sends waves through your system, getting rid of any intruders."

"Intruders?" Daisuke softly asked.

"A weaker soul." Satoshi explained. He took off the hood on his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Not even bothering to care for Daisuke's reaction, he continued. "I saw the artwork my father was using against us. I've read about it, it's called the 'Forgotten Cleansing'. It will tear out everything weak about you if you stay still for too long. That's why you're in pain. At the moment, Daisuke, you are the weaker soul."

"What?" Daisuke stood up and began to run around. "I don't wanna be hurt!" He shouted, flailing his arms. "Satoshi? Is this good enough?"

Satoshi softly chuckled. He was happy Daisuke got past the appearance problem. Since they each had two souls, they also had two bodies so at the moment, they're two bodies were one, combining all their qualities. Satoshi had shoulder length, gray hair, matching eyes and looked now about sixteen. Daisuke changed too, with hair that went a little past his ears, it was flatter and brunette.

"Daisuke." Satoshi quietly said and Daisuke stopped in front of Satoshi.

"Yeah?" He looked up and accidenly began to blush. "You look...really mature with that look." He said, scratching his neck, feeling a little embarrassed. "I wouldn't have recognized you if I hadn't felt your presence."

"Oh really?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow. Daisuke had to look away. He couldn't remember what Satoshi was reminding him of but maybe at the moment, it was best to forget. "Do you think that we should go look for the twins? I suspect that they would be in here too."

"Sounds like a good idea." Dai smiled and nodded. The two walked through the darkness, searching anxiously for the other lost two.

-----------------

Wow, this took longer than I thought XD Well...two reasons. I didn't have a lot of time and three times while I was writing this, my computer froze on me and a large chunk of my work got deleted. But WOOT! There you go!

There's only about two or three chapters left of the story! OMG!

Today I got Final Fantasy VII Advent Children! ...I know I'm about a year late but I saw it at the store and wanted to see it XD

I'll put up the next chapter eventually XD


	15. Chapter 15

Paige here. My computer is seriously, like, giving up hope on me XD I like to make amv's and the movie maker will work fine but then it will freeze after a bit. I think God is just trying to tell me, "Paige, you're in high school now...start saving more often, you idiot." XD

**Lyric of the moment: **"It's so deceiving how people perceive me but I'm in the search for the perfect one." ...it's late and I don't feel like putting who it's by to piss you guys off XD If you wanna know, just bug me about it.

**Disclaimer: **If I was Yukiru Sugisaki, I'd be pissed at myself right now for putting DNAngel on hiatus! But of course...I'm not XD

**News Update: **I have found out from Yami o Sakasu (a dnangel site) that DNAngel is on Hiatus because Yukiru is working on another project called EDEN. It sounds interesting but I want her to work on DNAngel! ...go to the site for more info...if you don't know the site, bug me...I'm lonely XD

**Chapter 15**

_Men must not cry_

_No matter how distressed_

_They must surmount their troubles with a smile._

"What did you say, Risa?" Riku's soft voice came from the side of Risa. She groaned, turning toward her older sister.

"What did I say?" she asked, trying not to fall back asleep. For some reason, Risa was feeling really exhausted.

"You said something about men not crying and smiling or something." Riku smirked as she helped her sister stand up.

Risa thought for a minute but then decided to push it aside for now. "What's with the goofy blanket?"

"You're wearing one too." Riku crossed her arms.

"Why?" Already a bit frustrated, Risa began to wonder where they were and why they were wearing robes. Her eyes wandered around. Everything around was dark. It was like standing in the middle of a field at night. She looked up but there was no moon, only a few stars. "Do you have any idea where we are, Riku?"

"Not one."

"Figured that." Risa sighed, hanging her head.

"Well, why don't we go try to find someone? They may be able to help us." suggested Riku.

"Sounds like a plan." Nodding, Risa smiled at her twin. "Do we have to wear these?" She began to take off her robe to see that everything she was wearing earlier was gone.

"That's a no." Riku grinned, walking ahead.

As they walked around, it seemed like a normal world, with small towns, plants and fields. The only things that confused Risa was that there were no lights yet they could see everything just fine. Also, she was feeling tired even though she had just woken up from sleeping. The sounds of their footsteps were so clear. It was like walking through an empty museum.

"Who's that?" Riku questioned, snapping Risa out of her daydream. She looked up to see two figures.

"They...don't look familiar." stated her sister. She saw that they were two boys, one had decently long, gray hair and they other had brown. They looked only a few years older than them. It had been the only other living beings they had seen the whole time so Risa wanted to ask them for help but as they closed in, Risa began to get nervous.

Time slowed down as they passed by them, not even caring to glance at the girls. Risa's eyes widened as a thought came to her mind. "Satoshi? Daisuke?" Both the boys stopped and looked back at her.

"Risa, are you insane?" Shaking Risa by her shoulders, Riku chuckled softly to the boys. "How could that possibly Daisuke and Satoshi? It doesn't look like them at all."

"How do you know our names?" The brunette, Daisuke, said.

"What?" Riku was shocked. Risa was too but for a different reason.

"Well, duh, because it's me." She took steps to Satoshi leaned on his shoulder. "I thought I'd never find you guys." Risa chuckled.

"It's not that I'm trying to be rude and all but..." Satoshi paused, stepping away from Risa. "Who are you?"

The phrase echoed in Risa's head. She couldn't think of anything but that. "Risa, are you sure this is them?" Riku whispered in her ear.

With a jolt of anger, she pushed her twin away. "What is wrong with you all? Riku, how could you not know it's them? Stop relying on your eyes and start relying on your heart." She then turned to the boys. They took a step back as if she was going to attack them. "And you!" There was a long pause. Suddenly, streams of tears fell from her eyes. "How could you guys forget about us?"

Soft footsteps walked toward Risa and she felt an arm wrap around her. Looking up, she saw the different Satoshi kindly smiling at her.  
"Risa, right?" She nodded, wiping her tears. "How long have you been looking around?"

"Um, for almost an hour now." She whispered, looking at Riku for answers.

"I think I understand now." Satoshi looked over at Daisuke. Riku and Daisuke seemed a little nervous to go near each other. "We've been searching for almost three hours now."

"Three hours?" Riku shouted, finally giving in and hugging Daisuke. "Why so long?"

"Because," Daisuke stated, gasping. "We were looking for you. I remember now. We were beginning to forget why we were walking but now I remember!"

Satoshi nodded. "I guess in the purifying process, our memories are getting messed up."

"Purifying process?" Risa asked. Satoshi explained everything as the rest of them listened, of course, leaving out the Krad and Dark facts. "So...that's why you don't look like yourself?" Nodding, Risa didn't know what to feel at the moment. The look would take some getting used to but Risa thought he looked like a god or a bishie you would see in a video game or manga.

"Why don't we get going?" Daisuke said.

They all exchanged looks from Daisuke to Satoshi. "Nah. Why don't we just relax?"

"We'll die by then, Satoshi!" Daisuke shouted. Risa could notice Daisuke's hand was shaking and looked up at his eyes. There were small signs of pain. She glanced at Satoshi for a reply but noticed that he had a strained look in his eyes too.

_That explains why he's been so calm. It's just a cover up. _Risa tugged at Satoshi's arm. "Come on, we don't want anyone dying." She winked.

Satoshi's eyes grew wide. He seemed surprised that she disagreed with him. As Satoshi stood straight, Risa felt her feet stepping away from her. There was a small fear rising in her chest. Could he be so calm he's angry? She hoped not. "Alright, let's look for an exit." He stated, taking Risa's hand.

While they walked, Risa watched him closely. "It's too quiet." she thought for a minute. Risa was trying to think of happy songs to get them in the mood.

"When our time is up," a soft voice sang. "When our lives are done, will we say we've had our fun?" Gazing up, Satoshi continued singing.

_OH MY GOSH, HE CAN SING! _Risa happily thought. She felt jumping up and down like one of his fan girls but held in her composure.

"Will we make our mark this time?" Daisuke joined. "We will we always say tried?" Risa giggled softly, leaning on Satoshi side. The two seemed so different but in reality, they were so much alike.

"Hey, what's that?" Riku interrupted. They all looked up and noticed a large town was in front of them.

Risa's jaw dropped in amazement. "Should we go see if there is anyone who can help us?" Her brown eyes shined hopefully in the empty darkness.

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Daisuke. They all agreed with each other.

After they talked about searching for people, Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa and Riku all began to walk toward the town. After twenty minutes, the group finally arrived at the town. As expected, the place was empty by the looks of it. "Alright, Riku and I will go this way and Satoshi and Risa will go the opposite way." Daisuke directed.

Satoshi softly held Risa's hand as they walked. Looking up at him, Risa wondered why he was being so close now. "Hey, Satoshi."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, why are you being so close to me?" She asked, trying not to stutter.

"I'm not sure." He told himself. Risa almost fell over. That wasn't what he's supposed to say. He's supposed to be more romantic! She told herself. "I think when I was beginning to forget you, I felt like a chunk of my heart was missing. And now, I'm trying to repair that space."

"Oh," Staring at her feet, Risa wasn't exactly sure what to think. Suddenly, from behind them, there was a rustling sound. They both turned on their heels to see what it was. "Who could that be?"

"I'm not sure." Satoshi followed where he heard the sound. He pushed aside the garbage can but there was nothing there. He turned, shaking his head and they continued to look around.

"Hey Satoshi, I was-" Risa started to talk but something jumped in front of them from above.

"SATOSHI!" A high woman's voice said. Glancing at Satoshi, she waited for his reaction. So far, he had a face of complete shock.

"Ms. Fujisaki?" Satoshi whispered.

"Honey, I told you to call me Haruhi." she hugged him tightly. "Oh my, you are so handsome like this. And just when I thought your hair couldn't get anymore less natural." Haruhi chuckled loudly.

"Excuse me, doctor, but..." Risa paused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my. And I thought you would have told her. You love her right?"

"But I do lo-" Satoshi tried to talk but Haruhi grabbed his arm and dragged him. Risa followed but Haruhi put up her hand.

"I need to speak to him in private." Dr. Fujisaki dragged Satoshi behind a building. Risa stood still for a minute. Once she heard talking, she quietly snuck by them, hiding behind the corner.

"I-I'm sorry." Haruhi's voice suddenly became very sad. It didn't seem like the normal Haruhi.

"For what?"

"I'm not supposed to be here." she told him. "If your father catches me, I'm sure there will be horrible conciseness but...why would you trust me?" Haruhi asked him.

"I don't know...I can't remember." he chuckled softly. "What happened again?"

Haruhi looked very depressed. "What do you remember?"

"Um...you, my father, and our principal. You were all-"

"No, I mean from before. Tell me about yourself."

"Alright." Satoshi thought for a minute. "Well, my name's Satoshi Hiwatari. I am fifteen, I live alone."

"Anything else?" Haruhi questioned.

Satoshi instantly looked up. He seemed surprised. "I, um, can only remember you, my father, and the principal, Daisuke, Riku and Risa. Who else is there in the world?" Satoshi asked himself.

"Shit, the effects are working better than your father thought." Haruhi couldn't look Satoshi in the eyes.

"What? My father? What is he trying to do?"

"He was hoping that by sending you here, everything would be washed away except Krad and he could use him. That's all. The incident including everyone else was an accident but he thought it wouldn't hurt to let the boy and twins die alone with you." She explained fully. Risa looked away, at the point of tears.

Who was Krad? Why were they going to die and how? Risa heard Haruhi say, "I'm sorry." again and she looked back at the two. Slowly, Dr. Fujisaki closed in on Satoshi and kissed him. Time stopped as their lips touched. Trying to hold in her gasp, Risa wondered why Satoshi just stood there with his arms hanging by his side.

"Sato-" Risa tried to speak but all that came out was a whisper. She kept moving her lips desperately, trying to say something. Finally, as Haruhi moved away from him, she screamed, "SATOSHI!"

Both their heads turned to Risa as she stood in place. She was debating in her mind whether to run away or run to Satoshi. Dr. Fujisaki looked up at Satoshi, then suddenly disappears from sight. Risa turned away and ran the other direction. "Wait!"

Satoshi chased after her. "Leave me alone!" She cried out. But by then, Satoshi had already gotten a hold of her arm.

"I don't know why she just did that." said Satoshi. "But it's nothing to be serious about. She's just a weirdo. Now we got to get out of here before we start fading away like how Haruhi described."

"Fine, but first, who is Krad?" Risa felt Satoshi's grip loosen on her arm.

"You really want to know?" Satoshi eyes met Risa's and she felt a little taken back. Maybe it was better she didn't know if it was that bad.

"Yes, well, only if you want to tell."

Looking away from her, Satoshi said, "It's about time I told you. We _are_ a couple, right?" Risa gave him a nod. For some reason she didn't know, Risa was growing nervous. She felt her palms grow sweaty and wondered if the same was happening to Satoshi. Was he nervous at all? She wiped her hands on her robe she was wearing and waited for Satoshi to continue.

It was a few more minutes until he actually started. Maybe he was thinking it over, she thought. "To start off, my family has a curse. We have another being living in us, in our heart, our soul. He has his own soul too and his own body. We can switch places but it's a bit painful, we don't look the same and I cannot control him." Satoshi stopped to take a deep breath. " You have, um, already met him. A few times actually but when they were actually him, it was for only seconds."

_I have? _Risa wasn't sure if she was supposed to be scared or not that she had met this Krad guy. "Wait a minute." A thought popped in Risa's head. "A few times? Seconds? A while ago, I met a guy with blonde hair but all those times were more than seconds." When Risa went to stare are Satoshi, he wouldn't look at her. "You mean you lied to me? I asked him if he was you and he said no."

"I couldn't let you know. It was too early." He reached for her hand but she backed away.

"I understand but we're supposed to trust each other." cried Risa. She threw herself at Satoshi and let her tears fall on Satoshi's chest. "But maybe I had to earn it first."

Freezing, Satoshi didn't know what to do. He didn't really think that was the reason was why he never told her. It was slowly slipping from his mind. "My apologies." he softly patted her back.

"It's fine." giggling, she looked up at Satoshi. Suddenly a dizzy spell fell over her. Risa felt the ground come closer to her but inches before she hit it, a cold hand wrapped around her waist and picked her up. "I'm not sure you're ok." Satoshi tried to explain only to be interrupted by Risa.

"Don't worry, let's try to go find Daisuke and Riku." Satoshi nodded and followed her.

While they walked, the two would mess with each other. Risa would trip Satoshi or try to kick him but he always dodged her and put his leg in front of her leg. Then he would save her from falling.

Then, there was a thought of something Satoshi said earlier but never got to finish. "Hey," she tried to think of how to put it the right way. "What were you going to say when Dr. Fujisaki was talking about me."

Looking away, Satoshi began to blush. Risa couldn't help but to blush too. _Could he really be saying-_

"You know, I'm not sure. I forget." Satoshi snickered at himself. "Sorry." His arm wrapped around Risa, pulling her closer to him. She giggled softly, letting her tired head lean on his side.

They went for minutes not saying anything but it felt like hours. "Hey Satoshi..." Risa pulled away, glancing up at him.

His eyelids were drooping down and his eyes glazed over. With his arms hanging lazily and his shoulders slacking, Risa knew that was not like the normal Satoshi and began to get worried. She rubbed his shoulder, trying to get his attention. But he only groaned, falling forward.

Risa couldn't catch him as gracefully as Satoshi could catch her but she did it successfully. She laid him on the ground. "What's wrong?" whispered Risa. Satoshi still didn't do anything. _He can't be...NO HE CAN'T BE! _Risa began to panic. _He's not dead, he's not dead. _She paced back and forth. _But Haruhi did say something about trying to kill us._

Suddenly, surprising Risa, Satoshi grabbed the collar of her robe and pulled himself up. "Quit it." he growled. The fact that Satoshi sounded like he was as angry as a person could be when they get out of a fight. With a hard push, Risa fell to the ground and Satoshi began to walk away.

"Satoshi, is there something you need to talk about?" Pulling herself up, Risa watched Satoshi.

A small chuckled came from his mouth. "Oh my, I forgot." He bowed, one arm crossed his chest and the other hung in the air. "My name is Krad." Looking up, he looked through the white hair that covered up his face. Risa could see a malistic look in his eyes. "But you won't need to remember my name. You won't need to remember Satoshi's either."

"Why wouldn't I need to remember Satoshi's? I love him, I have to." Risa sweetly replied.

Krad cringed at the word, "Love". His laugh came out more like a scowl. "Sure you do, child." He got up and began to walk away, keeping his arms on his waist.

"Sat- I mean, Krad." Risa ran in front of him and stared up at him. His eyes were different than Satoshi. His were slimmer and had less color in them. A small giggle escaped her lips. "You know Satoshi made you seem like such a bad man but you've never seemed bad to me."

"That's because I had to make Satoshi trust me." Chuckling, Krad moved in and kiss her. Risa didn't know what she was supposed to do. Then, she felt a sharp pain on her lips and backed away. She wiped them to see blood covering her hand. Her eyes traveled to Krad who was standing there with a smirk, licking the blood off his lips. "You are so innocent. It makes everything for me so interesting. Maybe it will be more enjoyable than something more stubborn."

Risa took steps backwards, avoiding him but he kept up with her. "What do you mean by that?" While her guard was down, Krad grabbed her by the shoulders and placed their lips together again. She felt his tongue wiping all the blood off her lip. Risa groaned softly, trying to get the older man off her but he was too strong. The powerful arms grabbed her neck as they separated. "Please, stop it." Tears rolled down Risa's face.

He shook his head, throwing her feet away. Risa now lay on the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. "What do you need to do for me to stop? Is that what you are wondering, madam?" Krad bent down and lifted her head. She would not answer him. "Now now, if you never find out the answer, you might end up worse than you thought."

"Yes, I do." She sobbed.

"Are you sure?" Risa couldn't take this. He was enjoying this and she could tell.

"I'm sure, Krad!" She cried out, letting her head rest on his leg. His eyes widened a bit. Risa's face lifted to look at him and she looked like a mess. There was a bruise on her left cheek, her eyes were red and her hair was sticking to her face where she cried. "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." Risa's brown eyes shined sadly. This was her way of begging for him to stop this.

"...Wow...a loss of heart, I guess." He laughed to himself, standing up and dragging his feet as he walked away from Risa. She sniffed loudly while she stood up and wiped away her tears. Krad's head turned to her and she winced, afraid he was going to hurt her again. "Don't do that." He sneered. "Come on. We are going to go look for a way out of here."

Krad took her and hand brought her with him. The whole walk was complete silence. Risa was afraid that if she said anything wrong, he would try to strangle her again. At last, Krad stared at her and said, "Stop staring at your feet and look straight."

Her head lifted and she couldn't help but gasp. In front of them was a giant lake. The darkness around them made it seem like the water was black. "Do we have to swim across?" squeaked Risa.

"Why don't we find out?" He smiled kindly. This was defiantly something different. Why the change of mood? She gripped his hand harder like a child and their father. Together, they stepped on the water and discovered that they could walk on top of it. To their side, there were footsteps in the water. "Seems your friend and sister have been through here."

"Let's go catch up to them." Risa tried to hide her excitment in. They were going to be out of here soon and she was walking on water!

The two walked on the lake. Everything seemed so relaxing. She could even see large koi swimming underneath her feet. Risa was amazed by the the lake and giggled every time she saw something she liked. Soon they got to the middle of the lake and she could feel herself sink a little, like her shoes were filling up with water or something but there was no extreme difference.

"Hey Krad, we're almost there." She turned around but Krad wasn't walking with her. "Krad?" Risa could feel her heard jump in her chest. Where could he have gone? Risa ran around, trying to find him but everything was too dark. Then, she heard a few splashes and followed the sound.

Feet away, Krad was slowly sinking into the water. So far, everything from his chest down was submerged. "Risa?" He gasped. It looked like he couldn't move though.

"Don't panic. I'll help you!" She grabbed her arm and pulled him up but he only started sinking again. Tears were building at the corners of her eyes. She didn't want him to drown. "But how can I?" Risa looked around desperately. From under her feet, she saw a few bubbles rise to the top and stepped to the side. Krad was still being still, since he had no choice, but his eyes were pleading for someone to save him.

In a minute's time, an old wooden boat had floated to the top. The surprise Risa eyed it, thinking it was completely imposable but maybe her only hope. She switched back to Krad and went to help him but froze. On the corner of his lip, there was dry blood. Her dry blood. All the things that he had done to her returned back to her mind. Risa began to debate if she should save him of let him drown.

"R-Ris-sa?" Krad stuttered, seeing her face the other way. He snickered to himself. "I-I knew i-it. May-b-be it wa-was a stupid id-idea to mes-ss with yo-you like that." Krad tried to say as he lowered deeper into the water.

Suddenly, Risa grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. Boy, was he heavy. But Risa somehow got his feet out and carried him to the boat. She dropped him in. Risa chuckled softly. "Oops, I think I dropped him in too roughly." Krad lay limp in the boat.

Pushing as hard as she could, Risa wanted to get the boat as far as she could. She wanted to prove to Satoshi and Krad that she was useful.

It was so quiet. Hearing the water sway from the boat and the soft splashing from her feet could have almost made Risa fall asleep on the spot but she continued to go.

"Why?" A moan came from the boat twenty minutes later. Risa peeked over her shoulder.

"Why not?" She giggled girlishly.

"I saw that look in your eyes. You wanted me to die. Do not deny it." Krad tried to get up but his body still hurt. "This lake will only let you through if you have light in your heart. The only reason I made it so far was because of Satoshi."

"It wasn't completely Satoshi's light. It was yours too."

"Don't be an idiot." Krad stated.

"I saved you for two reasons. I didn't want to lose Satoshi. Also, I know you regretted hurting me. I could tell. Some of that light was from you, for letting yourself be human." Explained Risa. "But denying the fact that you didn't regret it let the darkness return."

"But I'm not human..." Krad murmured, waiting for Risa to reply but she didn't.

The quiet returned. It was almost unbearable so Risa did what Satoshi did.

_"In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here"_

Krad chuckled. "It couldn't be anymore true." He said as his sight gave away and he fell asleep.

After a while, Risa could finally see the shore. She pushed as hard as she could to get the boat out of the water but it was still in when she pushed it on the ground. "He'll just have to survive." Laughing to herself, she walked over by Krad. "Wake up!" She shook his shoulders.

"What?" he snarled. Krad scratched the back of his head, growling. Risa watched him stand up and walk on the shore. "What do you know. We made it. I thought we'd both die by then." Another pessimistic comment.

"It's good to see you are back your normal self." Smiled Risa.

Krad grunted, staring at the girl before him. They sure were close for some reason...

--------------

...I made this one shorter, I know XD I did it on purpose...Kinda like giving you guys a break...unless you don't want them to be...

**The official countdown: 3 chapters left.**

...lol, just wanted to put that there...but it's true. Three chapters then, poof, I'm done. I was thinking about writing a sequel but I've got a whole bunch of other stories planned...sigh, I'll decide somehow XD

...yes, I know I listen to too much music. That's why I put all those lyrics in there...I was in the mood.

Until later

-Paige


	16. Chapter 16

...Wow, I've gone a month without updating! Gasp! Sorry about that...It's just that within the first three weeks chapter 15 was posted, only two or three people reviewed. But then I checked my stats and it said over 100 people read it but no one reviewed. Like I said before, reviews are what keep authors on going!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel...I do own this story though! WooT! ...-looks around- Alrighty, that isn't going to get me any money...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Krad tilted his head. "My normal self? What's that?"

Giggling, Risa shrugged. It was funny to see his eyes look at her that way. "I didn't like the nice Krad. It just wasn't you." Krad stared at her. Risa's image seemed flawless. Every part of her shined in the darkness, the cloak made her seem like a goddess.

_Krad, what are you doing? _Satoshi saw Krad begin to blush. He then noticed how close the two were and guessed what was going to happen.

"At least we made it, right?" Risa's eyes sparkled in front of Krad. "Come on, we have to hurry." She quickly kissed Krad on the cheek and then stood straight up. "I think we go this way." She pointed.

Krad's brain was now acting like a TV without cable. It tried to work but it was no use, he wasn't going to get anything. _Krad, get up and follow her. We have to get out of her as soon as possible._

Their chest began to burn. _Satoshi...what is happening? _Satoshi felt petrified at the weak voice of Krad. _Everything's getting dizzy. My chest feels hot, something's pounding hard against it and my cheek won't cool down._

Satoshi looked up and smiled. Could it be Krad fell in love? He pushed himself off the ground and walked up behind Risa. "I'm not sure. Is it this way. I know over there isn't right..."

"What's so wrong with going straight?" His soft lips brushed her ears. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she twisted around. "Krad, I-!" She thought for a minute, taking a step back. Satoshi knew she was frightened a little. Last time Krad and her were this close, she ended up bleeding and crying.

He couldn't help it; he turned her around by her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Risa, let's get out of here quickly."

"Krad, what the-" Satoshi raised his head and Risa's eyes widened. "Satoshi! What happened? Where's Krad? Are you ok?"

Chuckling, Satoshi began walking. "I don't get hurt when I am not me."

Accepting what Satoshi said, Risa caught up with him and held on to his hand. She swung their hands like small kids would. "We're finally going to get out of here, right?"

Nodding, Satoshi watched Risa jump with happiness. "Well, why are we walking then?" She gave Satoshi's arm a hard tug, making him run with her. While they ran, Satoshi glanced to the side of him. There was a large corn field next to him. Why was this place always changing? What were his father and everyone else up to? Right now wasn't the time to worry about that. Finally, they would be able to return to the real world.

A small giggle was heard from Risa. But that didn't help anything. Missing a step, Risa tripped. It seemed like it took minutes, hours, even days for Risa to hit the ground. Satoshi quickly turned around. Her eyes stared at Satoshi. They were watering desperately, crying for help. "Satoshi. My leg. It hurts." His eyes snapped open with shock. How could Risa go on if her leg was sprained? This was going to slow them. Risa held out her hand. "Satoshi, help me. I can't get up."

At first, he didn't do anything. His conscious was screaming at him. Why should he help her? They were finally going to get out of here and she _had _to ruin it. But a better reasoning took over that. Risa was the reason he made it this far in the first place. His fingers spread apart as he reached for her hand. "You're so clumsy." He smiled, trying to hide every other emotion.

She agreed, going to take his hand but inches away from it, a strong gust blew through the place. Satoshi was knocked back. He looked up to see that he was now almost fifty feet from Risa. From the corner of his eye, he noticed everything was becoming darker. "Risa!" Satoshi shot up and dashed to his love.

"Satoshi!" Cried Risa. She fought to get up but had no luck. As he was feet away from her, the gust blew again but Satoshi shielded himself. He pushed against the wind, Risa's voice hollering his name. But the darkness was closer. It had already reached Risa's feet. There was no way to save her.

Satoshi gave up, taking a step back. Risa's eye's distended. Her screams became more urgent, more panicked. "I'll save you, somehow." He said under his breath. The darkness had engulfed Risa, Satoshi watched her stretched out hand disappear and took in a deep breath. He wanted to scream, to punch something...to cry.

_Don't just sit there. _Krad's weak voice said. _Go find a way to save her._ Satoshi was surprised he was supporting him but this was not the time to argue with his alter ego.

Suddenly, Satoshi raced in the direction they were going before. Occasionally, he shouted Risa's name. For some reason, he had the feeling people were watching him. He ignored the feeling and continued running. There had to be a way out of here and a way to save Risa. Where could she have gone? What happened to her?

But while he kept running, other thoughts grew in his head. Where did this place end? Why was it an endless corn field next to him? There had to be more to a world than just fields...but what was there? Why was he running?

Satoshi stopped, breathing hard and looked around. He was now surrounded by water and he was on an island big enough to fit him and one other person. "W-Why am I running?" Feeling tears build up in his eyes, he fell to his knees. "How am I supposed to escape?"

The water only had a small shine, but everything else was dark. It was dark and cold. "WHY AM I ALONE?" Screamed Satoshi at the top of his lungs. His head fell; he pounded his fist into the ground.

Slowly, he pushed himself off the ground. Things seemed warmer and brighter. It was actually so bright that Satoshi could not see through the lie.

"Wake up, it's time to wake up." A male's voice rang through his ears. Soon his eyes focused and a man with brown hair and glasses stood above him.

Even though Satoshi couldn't remember the man's name, the word, "Dad?" fell out of his mouth.

"You remember me? That's good." He bent down and lifted Satoshi's head up so he was looking at him. "Did you have a good sleep?" Mr. Hiwatari asked kindly, brushing blue hair from Satoshi's face.

Sleep? He was sleeping? It couldn't have been a dream. "Why am I sleeping on the floor?"

He pushed his body up so he was now in a sitting position. The air in this room was warm. It was relaxing. Finally, Satoshi's eyes got used to the light and he could see that there were other people in the room. There was an old man, a woman that looked a little sad, a girl a boy with spiky red air in the corner of the room and another girl who kind of looked like the other one tied to a chair.

_Satoshi...we have to get out of here as soon as possible. _His eyes snapped open. They traveled up to his father, who was grinning evilly.

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Hiwatari asked with a cocky tone.

"There's this voice in my head...that doesn't sound like mine." Satoshi felt the room get cold again.

_What do you mean "this voice"? It's me, Krad, you idiot! _He shouted at Satoshi.

"Father! It's yelling at me now." Cried Satoshi. He could hear Krad continuing yell but watched his father. Kei was bending down once again and smiled with a fake kindness.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?"

The older man in the back gasped. "That's what you were planning to do, Kei?" He whispered.

"Quiet, Koyanagi." Mr. Hiwatari snapped. "But do you?"

Satoshi had to stop to think for a minute. Right now, he was more than willing to get rid of this voice in his head but two things were stopping him. One was Krad shouting, the other was he had a feeling in his gut that this voice was a part of him and he didn't want to lose it. "I-"

"Satoshi, don't!" The girl tied up in the chair said. All eyes were on her. She was struggling to escape from the ropes holding her. "Don't get rid of Krad! Don't only think of how you'll be once he's gone! Think about how he'll be once you are gone!"

_Gone? You're an actual existence?_

_Of _course_ I am! That artwork is so annoying, getting rid of all your memories..._

_What?_

"Now, now. Why would you listen to her? Do you even remember her name?" Tempted Kei. His expression was getting annoyed now.

"Please, Satoshi! Don't!" She kept shouting.

Squinting his eyes, Satoshi tried as hard as he could to remember her name. She felt familiar but he could not remember her name. "I-" Satoshi began, giving one last attempt to remember. "I cannot."

"Then that settles things." Mr. Hiwatari reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small vile of dark blue liquid and gave a reassuring smile. "All you have to do is drink this and the voice will be gone forever."

He carefully watched the vile like his father was about to drop it. Satoshi reached for it when another scream came from the girl. "Satoshi! I'm begging you! Don't drink that!"

"Shut that damn girl up!" Growled Kei. He waited for the other woman but she never did anything. Satoshi noticed she had a doctor's name tag that said "Dr. H. Fujisaki.". Mr. Hiwatari sighed, rolling his eyes, and turned to Koyanagi. "Will you do the honors?"

The man smirked and pulled out a switchblade. Holding her chest to the chair from behind, the held the knife to her throat. "You really don't want me to hurt you, do you?"

Without thinking, Satoshi shot to his feet and screamed, "Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Now, everyone's attention was back to Satoshi. It didn't surprise them that Satoshi had tried to protect her. It was something different, something unexpected. When Satoshi had shouted, not only did his voice fill the room but Krad's did too.

Unfortunately, Satoshi hadn't gained all his strength back again and fell to his knees. Tired blue eyes were now fighting their way to keep looking at the girl. He was breathing hard and Satoshi's soft blue hair covered his face.

"Satoshi?"

"I don't want to see anyone hurt." Satoshi gasped for breath. Even the weak smile Satoshi found the energy to choke up brightened the girl's face. "Please forgive me."

"For what?" Her voice was sweeter than her screaming. It was soothing to Satoshi's ears.

"Forgive me for only remembering Harada." His eye sight was getting blurry and his body was getting so heavy that he couldn't keep it up. "Harada, you escaped from the darkness." The small chuckled came from his mouth before he fell to the floor and passed out.

* * *

The room air was colder now but Satoshi felt a warm blanket over him. Was he actually in a bed now? ...Wait, why was he thinking about beds? He should worry what happened to Harada and that one sad girl, along with the other two. "Awww, he looks so cute!" 

"Hey!" Two others voices said. "Don't go saying that about _my _boyfriend."

"Shut up you two." A male's voice shushed them. There was a moment of silence. "Hey...what about me?"

"What are you all talking about?" Satoshi wiped his eyes and sat up, only to be knocked down again by the group of others.

"We're so glad you're better!"

"I missed you!"

"Yeah! Satoshi's up!"

"Ouch, you guys are heavy." croaked Satoshi. The three all jumped off Satoshi but they were still smiling. As they came into focus, Satoshi could remember their names a little better. The red head was Niwa. The brunettes were Haradas. The one with long hair...her name was... "Risa, right?"

"He remembered!" Risa gave her sister a death hug. She quickly pried her off and gave Satoshi a soft smile.

"It's good to see you're awake. You've been asleep for the past twelve hours." Niwa explained, smirking kindly to his friend. Satoshi could tell her was fighting the urge to jump at Satoshi and hug him again.

"Twelve hours? Wow..."

"Well, we made you some dinner if you want to eat." Riku told him. Satoshi nodded and pushed away his blankets to stand up. All at once, all their faces became red all at once. The only thing Satoshi was wearing was his black boxers. "Why don't you get dressed first?"

"I'll help him." Risa raised her hand happily but Riku grabbed her wrists and dragged her.

"No, Daisuke will. They're both guys so they can do this themselves." Riku told her sister. The whole way out, Risa whined but then her voices were drowned out when Riku closed the door.

The two were alone but all Niwa would do was smile. Satoshi looked away, trying to think of what to do. "Your name is Daisuke, right?" He nodded and Satoshi noticed the pained look in his eyes. It hurt to looking into his red eyes. They seemed so innocent and happy and were ruined with the sadness that was in them.

"You may forget so I'll explain." Daisuke quietly managed to say. "Your father sent us in that artwork, the "Forgotten Cleansing", to make us forget. He wanted us to forget to he could separate Dark and Krad out of us and keep them under his control. Of course, he failed. Mr. Koyanagi fled and Haruhi was arrested. Your father blamed her for everything. Her case in court will be in a few days so we're hoping she gets off innocent." Daisuke stopped to sniff loudly. "So, you actually remembered my name?"

Satoshi shook his head. "No, all I remembered was Niwa. Harada said "Daisuke" so I just figured that was it."

"So..." Daisuke stared at his feet. "How bad is your memory?"

"I don't know." Satoshi stopped to think, as if he was going through his memory like files. "I know I'm in my house, I know you are Daisuke, the long haired girl is Risa Harada and the short haired girl is Harada. Today is a Thursday. My name is Satoshi Hiwatari. That's about it."

"Do you remember anything about Dark and Krad? Or the Hikari works?"

"They all sound familiar but I can't think right." He rubbed his forehead, then gazed up. "Works...like that "Forgotten Cleansing" artwork?" Daisuke still had that look in his eyes. Why was it hurting his heart so much? Would it hurt this much when he had to face the Haradas? "Stop looking at me like that. My memory will return. My mind is like a computer right now, trying to retrieve all the data it lost."

"How do you remember that?" Daisuke's head tilted a little.

"That Koyanagi guy was holding a paper with that info on it and I saw it."

Nodding, Daisuke walked to Satoshi's closet. "Oh...ok. Well, what do you want to wear?"

"Can you just hand me a pair of jeans and a white t shirt. It's the afternoon so we're not going to do much, right?"

Shrugging, Daisuke tossed Satoshi his clothes. "Do you need any help?"

Satoshi attempted to put on his jeans but felt a sharp pain at his side. "A little." he chuckled. Daisuke held Satoshi's jeans while Satoshi climbed into them. He helped pull them up and gave Satoshi a bright smile. Satoshi felt Daisuke's warm hands at his waist and wondered why they were so warm. Were they too warm...or was he too cold?

A small gasp was heard from Daisuke and Satoshi brought his attention to him. "I'm sorry. I just remember Dark giving you that scar."

"Dark...is he the voice in your head?"

"Yeah." Daisuke watched Satoshi straighten his shirt. This shirt hung loosely off his shoulders. Had it always done this?

"What the hell is taking you guys so long?" Riku shouted from the kitchen.

"Come on." Satoshi motioned for Daisuke to follow him. They walked to the kitchen. The savory smell of chicken pot pie lingered in the air. With another step, Satoshi got mauled by two younger boys.

"Satoshi!"

"Are you ok?"

Satoshi stared at the two, trying to recognize who they were. Behind them, Risa was holding up a piece of paper that said, "Mike and Kyle." and nodded. "Hey Mike and Kyle..." A sudden though popped in his head. "You guys are American, aren't you."

"Duh." Kyle pushed him off the ground while Mike pulled him up.

"Have a good nap?"

"You slept _forever_."

"Are they always this annoying?" Satoshi asked Risa under his breath when he passed her. She giggled and gave Satoshi a nod. They shoved him down in the seat and watched. Satoshi stared cautiously at the pot pie as if some animal was living in it and it was going to pop out at any time.

"You eat it. Or did you forget that?" Riku asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Riku! That's just mean!" Daisuke and Risa shouted.

Taking a spoonful, Satoshi chuckled as he ate. Why were all these people so worried about him? Did something happen before today that made them this worried about him? _Hey Voice, care to explain?_

_My name is Krad, master._

_Master? It makes it sound you like you love me or something. _Satoshi snickered but under his snicker, there was a small laugh from Krad. _But what's going on?_

_You know, you're not even making an attempt to get better. Why don't I jog your memory? _Satoshi agreed. He thought it would help and forgot everything in the past, including how merciless Krad could get.

Suddenly, a extreme pain was sent through Satoshi chest and he doubled over. "Wh-what's going on?" He whispered. Soon, the waves of pain became stronger and hit him harder. Now he was laying on the table, writhing in pain. He forgot about the others around. Everything went black for a minutes and then he could see everything again. He went to brush the hair out his eyes but Satoshi saw that his arm wouldn't move with him.

"Satoshi?" Everyone around was staring at him. His body gave the rest of them a cocky grin. At once, Daisuke stepped forward, clenched onto his arm and took him back into his room. When Daisuke shut the door, he slammed him into the wall and glared. "What did you do to the boy?" But Daisuke's eyes were purple now.

_What happened to Daisuke Niwa?_

_Same thing as you. _Krad paused for a minute. _Wait...why did you call him by his first and last name?_

_Isn't that what you do?_

Shaking his head, Krad smiled at "Daisuke". He leaned forward, only to be pushed back. "Now, Dark. I'm just showing Satoshi the way things used to be." A hint of worry passed through Dark's eyes and his opposite let out a giggle. "I get it. Your tamer was hoping to take advantage of this. He wanted to try and make Satoshi in a happier condition than before."

"Shut up and give Satoshi back control." Dark turned around, not wanting to see any wincing or something like that.

Seconds later, Satoshi could move again. He looked at Dark and scratched the back of his neck. "So...you're Dark?"

The worry in his eyes was growing. "Yeah, I'm Dark. What's it to you?"

"How come you gave me this scar?" Satoshi lifted his shirt and showed Dark. He shot his head the other way and growled.

"Stop acting like a little kid, Satoshi. Could you actually try to remember everything? People are worried about you, you heartless bastard." Dark spat out. It didn't sound as mean as the words meant. Dark's tone lightened up with his last comment. "We all want you back to normal. Besides, if you're not strong enough to even try to stop me when I steal artwork, then everything will be boring." He leaned against the wall and blinked a few times, his eyes returning back to red.

"Steal?" Satoshi asked but Dark was gone.

"Um...why don't we go back to the table?"

They both agreed to that and stepped out of the room. In the kitchen, Risa, Riku, Mike and Kyle were all standing up. "We've come up with a plan to help you Satoshi!" They all rang.

"We are going to give you a tour of Azumano to help get your memories back!"

"How does that sound?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Satoshi said, "Sounds fine."

* * *

I'm not sure if that's a cliffy or not but there's the end of the chapter. 

I know this is all of your reactions (because it was my friends)

"What do you mean only two chapters left? There's so much to put in the story!"

Nope, only two chapters left XD Everything is planned out so yeah. I've been thinking about making a sequel but I'm not sure. Tell me what you guys think about it.

Until Latah-

Paige


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the **REALLY** slow update

Waaaaaa...I'm really sad...not a lot of people are reviewing... I don't know if it's because of my slow updates or what but please review!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel, just a few of my characters...

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Risa held out her arms, showing a building. "Do you remember this place?" She asked. Satoshi put on a thinking face and Risa cocked her head, wondering if he could.

"It is," He took another moment to think. "School?"

Mike and Kyle jumped out, happily cheering. "He got it right! He got it right!" Daisuke and Riku clapped as the two twins circled Satoshi, holding signs that said what they were saying.

Satoshi laughed. "It's not that great. I got the park and your guys houses right too."

"Yeah, but we're just happy you're gonna be back to normal soon." Risa smiled warmly. But when she turned to Satoshi, he had a depressed look on his face. Why would he be sad? She walked up to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to be back to normal?" She asked.

Satoshi wiped off his expression and replaced it with a happier one. "Of course I do. All these things you guys talk about," Satoshi explained. "They sound great. I," He paused for a moment. "I just feel like I'm disappointing you guys." He then, felt a heavy weight on his shoulders and turned his head.

"You're not, we promise." Daisuke smiled to his friend. His smile could lighten up the darkest room, Satoshi thought. After a moment of silence, Daisuke jumped up and said, "Well...why don't we go grab something to eat?"

"But I'm broke." said Riku.

"Same here." replied Risa.

"Our mom took away our allowances for the week." Mike and Kyle sighed.

Meanwhile, Satoshi was searching his pockets. "Nothing but a nickel." He held up the coin and everyone let out a deep breath.

Daisuke tried to think of a way to keep the group together, though the twins were scaring him a little. "I know, I bet my mom will make some food for us! Come on!" The group agreed together and all headed to Daisuke's house.

As Daisuke opened his front door, he shouted, "Mom, I'm home!" They could hear her happily shout but after a few footsteps, she yelped. Suddenly, a wooden chair flew past them. In a blink, Satoshi was laying on the ground, moaning, and looked a little in pain. "What was that for?" Daisuke shouted at his mom as she poked from behind the corner.

"Well, doesn't he normally dodge it?" She said, staring down at the blue haired boy. Risa watched her love on the floor. She figured he forgot some of his skills in the process. At least he would be getting them back soon. Taking a look at Daisuke, he looked like he was thinking about the same thing. Emiko let out a deep breath and looked over to her son. "Just grab him and I'll make sure he's ok."

Daisuke gave his mother a nod and watched her leave for the kitchen. From his side, he heard from Kyle and Mike, "Your mom's pretty." He could see the stars in their eyes and chuckled. "Boys, grab Satoshi and take him to the couch please." They gave him a salute, grabbed the older boy's arms and dragged him away.

Risa watched Satoshi lay on the couch and stood over him. Emiko came out of the kitchen with an ice pack in her hands and looked over at Satoshi. "I guess I hit him pretty good in the head there." She giggled, placing it on the giant bump she caused.

"Thank you, Mrs. Niwa." Satoshi said with a kind voice. Emiko froze. The boy had never been that nice to her, so why was he now?

"Um," She looked away, walking back to her sanctuary. "You guys came at the right time. Dinner's almost ready. Though...I didn't make enough for everyone..." Emiko looked around just as Kosuke and Daiki walked down the stairs.

In a matter of minutes, everyone was sat around the dining table as Mrs. Niwa placed all the food down on the table. The twin boys were the first to grab for the food.

Meanwhile, Kosuke and Daiki stared at all the kids arguing over the food. "Why do they get to have the good food?"

"Now, now. Let the children enjoy themselves." Kosuke stated. The two let out a large sigh at the same time, then began to slurp up their ramen they made.

Once everyone was finished, they all talked about how full they were and how great the food was. Emiko scratched the back of her neck. "You guys are too kind." She knew that she was a good cook but she still loved to get compliments. Right as she went to pick up a plate, Satoshi stood up and picked a few up for her.

"I'll help you, Ma'm." He smiled at her and picked up another dish.

Risa could see the surprised look on the mother's face. How come every time Satoshi did something kind, she was surprised? Sure, Satoshi's new attitude was odd but it was going to be gone in the next few days.

The group, minus Satoshi, sat around, talking about all the things they were going to do after tomorrow. Risa kept looking back to see what the blue haired boy. She noticed that Emiko would not stop trying to see if he was going to do something wrong.

Soon, the clock read 9:00. They all got ready to leave when Emiko snatched Satoshi's hand and pulled him away. Risa was beginning to get frustrated. What was this woman's problem?

"Why are you being so different, Hikari?" Her voice said.

_Hikari? I remember that name...It was Satoshi's old last name, right? _Risa thought.

"I thought Daisuke told you about the...that incident." Satoshi chuckled softly, he had forgotten what to call it.

"He told me that you forgot almost everything but this," Risa could hear worry in the mother's voice. "You are trying to help yourself get your memory back, right?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because," Emiko let out a soft giggle. "I wouldn't expect the great Hikari give up so easily." Right as Risa peeked at them, she watched Emiko pull Satoshi into a hug. She was acting as if he was her own child. "Take care of yourself, alright? Risa, I think it would be best if you stayed with him tonight."

Risa froze in place. How did she know she was watching the two? Giving up, Risa walked out and nodded. "Yes Ma'm."

Daisuke's mom laughed and waved to them. "Goodbye!"

They said goodbye to Daisuke and his family. Satoshi and Risa didn't say a lot on the walk to his apartment.

After a while, Satoshi said, "Don't you have to get your stuff to sleep over?"

Risa stopped again. "I forgot about that." She sighed, staring down at her own uniform. Risa thought that she was going to go to school today but then decided Satoshi was more important.

Before Risa could say anything, Satoshi offered, "Why don't you wear some of my clothes? Sure...they'll be a bit big but I'm sure they'll be just fine." At first, Risa seemed surprised. She then shook her head.

_What should I expect? He's _been_ acting like that._

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of Satoshi's apartment. Risa had a bad feeling in her gut as they stepped up the stairs. She closed her eyes to try to get rid of it, but then she heard a shout. Opening her eyes, Risa found Satoshi under a net, panicking to get out.

"What happened?" She exclaimed. Suddenly, she heard two laughs and looked up to see two figures at the top of the stairs. "Mike and Kyle." Risa snarled through her teeth.

They laughed again and said, "When we had heard that Satoshi had lost his ability,"

"We decided to take advantage of the situation."

"And wanted to test some of our traps,"

"Also, we wanted to have our chance to take advantage of Satoshi's weakness."

Risa could see them smirk lightly. Once again, they began to chuckle and they looked down at the net, at their victory. "Where did Satoshi go?" They shouted. Without a warning, they got hit on the back of the head.

"You really want me to tell your mother about this?" Satoshi scowled at the two. The twins' jaws dropped to the floor as they turned around slowly.

"Sa-Satoshi?"

"It's not smart to do that. You don't know who could take advantage of seeing what you're doing." He nodded towards their apartment to see the twins' mother was walking out of the door.

"Mom!" They instantly shot up straight and smiled at their mom.

"Hello." Risa waved.

"Hello Ella." Satoshi gave her a swift look.

Both the boys and Risa's eyes widened. "He remembers her?" They all whispered.

"Hello everyone." Ella giggled girlishly, glancing at the boys, then Satoshi. "No one is getting into trouble, are they?"

Kyle and Mike shook their heads frantically. Ella looked at Satoshi for answers. "No, Ma'm. They've been just fine. We were all just talking."

"Really?" She questioned. Everyone nodded her head. Ella was silent for a minute, then, she jumped. "I forgot to give you this. I heard about your accident." She shuffled through her purse. After a minute of searching, Ella pulled out two bags of cookies and handed them to Risa and Satoshi.

"Thank you." The two told her. She smiled and grabbed Mike and Kyle by their collars.

"Talk to you later." Ella told them and walked down the stairs, staring oddly at the net.

Satoshi unlocked his apartment door and walked in. He walked to his room and Risa followed him. "Wow, can you believe it's almost ten?" Satoshi said as he began to pull off his shirt. At once, Risa's face turned as red as a tomato. Why did he have to be so open? Was it because he had always lived alone? He was so finely built, a girl's dream. "How is this shirt?

Risa caught the shirt he threw and held it open. It was huge. She shrugged and walked out of the room to change. A few minutes later, she came back in wearing the white t-shirt he gave her. It went all the way down to her knees. On the shirt, it had big blue letters that said " Lagoon University". As she looked up to talk to Satoshi, she saw him turn around. He was still shirtless but now he was wearing blue plaid pajama shorts. The way Satoshi turned around, it seemed like he was turning in slow motion. "Sa-Satoshi?"

"Hey Risa!" Satoshi smirked but once he caught sight of Risa, he started blushing. Now, the two were staring at each other, blushing madly and too nervous to move.

"I'm s-sorry." Risa managed to mutter, playing with the hem of the shirt. "I just came in here to get an extra blanket for the couch."

"What?" Satoshi shook his head, saying, "No, no, no, no, and no.". He grabbed Risa's hand and pulled her farther into his room. "I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch."

"But, but where would I sleep?"

"You can sleep with me." Satoshi smiled bluntly. Risa suddenly tripped over her feet. She pulled herself up and chuckled softly.

_He's nuts, nuts I tell you._ Risa thought. She scratched her head, unsure of what he would do if she said no. Yet Satoshi still stood there with the goofiest smile she had seen. It had won her over. Nodding, Risa held onto Satoshi's hand. "Fine."

Satoshi yawned and stretched his arms. "Well come on." He pulled away the covers and jumped in, getting comfortable.

Risa followed him, lying in the bed. The bed was hard and stiff. You could say it wasn't the most comfortable thing most people sleep on. Of course, it was what the old Satoshi slept on.

"Satoshi, do you have-" Risa began to talk but was interrupted by Satoshi, who reached on her shoulder.

"Relax." His voice sang. He removed his hand but somehow, the warmth lingered. Risa did as he said and rested her head on her pillow. Slowly, all the warmth, the coldness, everything disappeared.

* * *

The smell of toast floated in the air. The sun gazed down through the window and the clouds in the sky were thin. Risa rubbed her eyes and sat up. That went quickly, she thought. She stood up from the so called bed, cracked her back and walked out. The air rushed around her as Risa opened the door. She then remembered that she was only wearing a large t-shirt and retreated back into Satoshi's room.

Minutes later, Risa walked out in her uniform. "Risa, it's good to see you're up." Satoshi said with a calm voice. He was already dressed in his uniform. "I have toast...it's normally what I eat for breakfast. Want some?"

She nodded and grabbed a piece. Risa watched Satoshi eat and though. _Well, the tone of his voice is back to normal. So he's almost back to normal._ She couldn't help but smile. Things were going to be the way that they used to be.

Risa was too spaced out to hear footsteps or the door opening but Satoshi snapped her out of it. "Risa, it's time to leave."

"Oh, right." She shook her head violently, then quickly got all of her things and rushed out the door.

As they were walking, Daisuke and Riku met up with them as usual. The whole way to school, Daisuke ranted on about how fat his pet rabbit was and how his mom would not stop bugging him. It had been a while since Daisuke had acted like this.

Once they arrived at school, Satoshi traveled to his locker while the rest went to the classroom. Risa sat her bag down on her desk and began to talk to her sister. "So, how was it at Satoshi's?" Riku laughed, messing around with her younger sister.

"You make it sound like we did something." Risa growled.

"How do I know you didn't?"

Risa shot her sister a glare. They didn't say anything for a minute. The silence between the sisters rang with an odd sound. They guessed it was the fact that everyone else was talking. Finally, Risa realized something. "How come Satoshi's still not back?"

She took a step to the door but then it opened and in came Satoshi. But Satoshi walked past Risa. He stopped in the middle of the room, his eyes searching the classroom. A gasp of enlightenment escaped his mouth. Satoshi walked to a girl talking to her friends. She had long blonde hair, bangs pulled back and clear, green eyes. Risa tilted her head, wondering what he was doing.

Satoshi tapped her on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss, um, Naba?" He said. The girl turned around and had a look of complete surprise on her face.

"Hi-Hiwatari?" Her voice squeaked.

"I read the letter you left in my locker." Risa's jaw suddenly dropped while Miss Naba's face burned red. "I appreciate your feelings but I have to reject your letter. I'm already with Risa."

"I understand." She said in nearly a whisper.

"I hope we can still be friends." Risa almost see steam coming from the girl's face. She dashed over to where Satoshi was and grabbed his arm.

"Bad idea..." She whispered through her teeth. "I'm sorry, Chizuru. Satoshi's feeling a little under the weather. We'll be going to our seats now." Chuckling, Risa dragged Satoshi by his arm to his seat. She sat down at her desk and looked back at Miss Naba. Risa wasn't sure if she even heard what she said.

Class went smoothly. Satoshi remained quiet as always and he also knew all the answers. Same old, same old. At lunch, Satoshi forgot where they sat so went to the only place he could remember, the roof. Fortunately, that's where Daisuke, Risa and Riku were waiting. Together, they ate lunch. Risa felt as if nothing changed. Sure, sometimes Satoshi acted like an idiot but she wasn't sure if he knew how not to act like one at the moment.

Satoshi was the first to finish his lunch. He had his old lunch, bread. Throwing his bag away in the trash bin, Satoshi stepped out by the ledge. "Satoshi!" All of his friends shouted. They all dashed up to stop him but Satoshi just turned toward them. "Something bad happened here, didn't it?" There was a small sign of melancholy in his voice.

"Something like that." Daisuke said. Risa watched Satoshi take one last look down, then walked back.

The rest of the day continued as usual. After school, the group decided Satoshi was alright to be by himself again. Risa was still nervous about him but Riku reassured her. The evening went way too slowly for her.

Risa sat on her bed, once again, flipping through channels on her TV. Why was this seeming like a common pastime recently? After a few minutes and no success, Risa turned off her TV and pulled out a drawing book. She drew the stick figures like her teacher taught them. "Satoshi is a great artist. Daisuke is awesome too. Riku has some talent and I'm stuck with abstract." Sighing, she kept adding details to her drawing, the hair, the eyes, the clothes.

Even after she finished, Risa was still plagued with boredom. Staring at the clock, it was not even past eight o' clock. She gave up. Risa put her drawing on the desk on the corner of her room and stepped over to her bed, pushing away the covers. But then, there was a small tapping noise from the other side of her room.

"Krad?" Risa's brain froze as she saw the blonde standing outside her window. Instantly, she dashed over to it and opened it. "What in the world are you doing here?" She gasped.

"Funny story..." Krad scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, what about Satoshi?"

"I guess remembering takes a lot of energy." Krad told her. Risa could see a little bit of exhaustion in his eyes. So if one of them gets tired, does the other? This kind of the stuff was confusing.

"Well...alright." Risa said, shutting her window. "But why _are_ you here?"

At once, Krad's face became red. "I-um," He looked away from her. Risa cocked her eyebrow, what could he want to say? Taking a deep breath, suddenly Risa heard Krad shout, "I love you!"

Completely shocked, Risa blinked, trying to register what he had just yelled. "Wh-what?" Stuttered Risa.

"I said...that I love you, Miss Risa." His golden eyes turned softly as he gazed at her.

It took her a minute to figure out that he really meant it. "Krad..." She let out a large sigh. "I love you too."

Krad's eyes widened. "You really mean it?" His blush getting redder by the minute.

Risa nodded. "Yeah." But then, she chuckled. "But I'm not really the one you love, am I?"

"Of course you are!"

"No I'm not." Risa began to laugh. "You may love me but I'm not your number one, am I?"

"My number one?" Krad gave her a confused look. She could tell he was not sure what she meant. Of course, she wasn't sure herself.

"The one you care for the most. It can't be me. Because..." Krad finally looked like he understood her. "But our number one is the same person."

Krad gave her a nod of his head. "You're talking about Satoshi, right?" She agreed. "You see," Krad began to pace up and down her room. "Satoshi-sama has always been mine, always. And I never planned on giving him away. I don't plan on it. But," Risa watched the blonde stare into her eyes. "Maybe I could, you know, share."

"I'd like that." Risa could feel her eyes watering up. She jumped at Krad and wrapped her arms around his waist. Burying her face in his chest, Krad embraced her also. When Risa raised her head, the blonde bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. They remained frozen in time for a few minutes until they were snapped back into reality.

There was a knocking on the door. "Risa, who are you talking to?" Riku's voice shouted.

"Damn it...hide." Frantically, Risa flailed her arms.

"Where?"

"I don't know!" Risa raced to the door, where her sister was fighting to get in. "What were you saying, Riku?"

"Are you using the phone? I have to call Daisuke."

"No, here." She dashed to her bed, snatched the phone and ran back to the door. Breathing hard, Risa gave her sister the phone.

"You sure no one is here?"

"Yup." Risa slammed the door in her sister's face. She trudged back to her bed and laid down, trying to regain her normal breathing. In a matter of seconds, Krad jumped out of the closet and burst out in laughter. But as soon as he started, he stopped. Risa had thrown a stuffed animal at his face. Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Why you-" The two began throwing things at each other. Risa couldn't help but think, what would things be like if none of this ever happened?

* * *

Finally! I finished this chapter...damn, I am **_SLOW_** ...it's pathetic XD

Anyway, please R&R!!!!

Love ya'll!

Paige


	18. Chapter 18

GASP! Can you believe this has come to a conclusion!!! I'm so incredibly sad!!! It's like, watching your baby leave! (I'm only 15 so I have no experience with that X3)

I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me the whole time, also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.

Satoshi: Would you shut up? You're not getting an award for your story. Just get on with my story...why are you looking at me like that, Paige???

-CENSORED-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel but I'm gonna start taking credit because I need the money... Though, I might need to look less Polish...

**Chapter 18**

The sound of the waves against the large rocks weren't as calming as most people suggested. It was actually a rude awakening for Satoshi. He scratched the back of his neck as he pried his eyes open. At once, Satoshi was confused. Why was he sleeping on a balcony? Attempting to sit up, Satoshi felt the blanket covering him and paused to see whose it was. He pushed himself off the chair to see an ocean in front of him. "You want me to remember, huh?" Satoshi whispered to himself. He chuckled, leaning against the railing. "How long is it going to be, I wonder..."

_"You really need to start watching out for yourself."_ Satoshi was suddenly blinded from the sunrise and showed the same perspective, but now it was late at night.

_"You saved me again." _Risa's smile. It would mean the world to save. _"You know...you're kind of like my guardian angel. You keep saving me..."_ The feeling of her against his shoulder lingered forever. "_But how can he protect me and make me happy if he isn't here? What if he's the thing that makes me happy?" _She made him feel so selfish though... _"It's you, isn't it? It's Satoshi..."_

He took a great gasp before backing away from the railing. "What in the world was that?" Satoshi asked himself. Taking another glance over the balcony, he watched the blanket float on the surface of the water. "Great, how am I supposed to get that back?"

After sighing, Satoshi fell back down in his chair. "We talked up here, didn't we? And she knew it was me...even though I looked like Krad."

"Are you alright?" A soft hand touched his shoulder. Satoshi turned his head to see Risa. She was smiling warmly, like she always did. That smile that was as bright at the sunrise. "Hey, I'm talking. I said, how was your sleep?"

"Just fine." He said in a bit of a grumpy tone. Watching Satoshi scratch his side, Risa chuckled.

"Good to see you're getting back to normal." She leaned her head on his shoulder. With a soft laugh, Satoshi rustled Risa's hair. "Hey! What was that for?" She shot, trying to flatten her hair.

"It's not like you've gotten ready for anything yet, have you? Plus, it's a Saturday." He grinned widely at Risa, the look on her told him he was right.

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter. I don't want you touching my bed head hair." Risa stuck out her tongue playfully. After a few seconds of laughing, Risa yanked Satoshi's arm. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

"Ok mom, slow down." Satoshi joked, following the girl.

Together, they sat at Risa's family table eating the bacon and eggs she had made. "Where's Riku?" Satoshi asked as he shoved a large piece of bacon in his mouth.

"She and Daisuke were going to go to the Zoo today. And if you choke on that, I'm not saving you." She giggled.

"Also, did Daisuke tell her about...you know."

"About what?" Risa had a clueless expression on her face. Satoshi would have thought, by now, Daisuke would have told Riku like he did Risa.

"Nothing." Satoshi ate another piece of bacon. He glanced up to see Risa staring at him oddly. "Yeah?"

Risa looked away quickly. "I was just thinking about something."

"Like what?"

"But I'm not sure if you would remember it. It was back in the...artwork thingy."

"So. You can't tell me? I could at least put my thoughts in it." Satoshi shot Risa a smug grin. She let out a growl, annoyed by his cockiness.

"Fine." She sighed, her eyes traveling up to Satoshi. He seemed a little anxious to hear about it.

_Why are you letting her answer this? You don't remember one thing from that time. _Krad argued with his host.

_But you do._

"How come, when Daisuke wanted to go search for a way to get out of the artwork, you wanted to just "relax"?" Risa questioned Satoshi.

_I did?_

_Let me explain. Repeat after me._

"Um...Well, I guess, since Daisuke and I were in there longer, the cleansing had already taken a deep effect on us and we were becoming more unlike ourselves. I was undetermined and Daisuke was in a state of panic." Satoshi repeated. When he gazed back up to Risa, he discovered her eyes were filling up with salty water.

"I-I never want to see you like that again. I don't like it when you're like that." She said quietly. Satoshi gave a small laugh.

He gave her a motion to wipe her eyes and nodded. "You don't need to worry about that. I'll make sure I don't act like that." Satoshi told her while picking up his plate and taking it to the sink. Reaching for the faucet to turn the water on, Satoshi felt his phone vibrate against his leg. With a disappointed breath, he took it out to see his father was calling him. "I'll talk to you later, Risa. My father wants to speak to me."

"Be careful." Risa whispered.

* * *

Standing outside his father's door, Satoshi flattened his hair and straightened his glasses. One of the butlers next to him opened the door and Satoshi walked in. His father sat in a large chair across the room, watching his son happily. There was a moment of silence before Mr. Hiwatari broke it. "Your memories of me are fuzzy? I do have to say that I'm a little depressed. I was the first one you remembered but the last too."

"What are you talking about, father?"

"Do you remember your old vice principal at your school?" Kei changed the topic.

"Only a little. Why?"

"He was arrested. And a doctor named Fujisaki?"

"He was arrested? But-" But Mr. Hiwatari interrupted him.

"Don't change the subject, Satoshi. Do you remember from the doctor?"

"I-" He had to pause to hear what Krad was telling him. Glancing up, he saw his father's eyes lower.

"May I remind you that your other's memories are not, in fact, yours." His voice was quiet but loud enough to hear. At once, a cold feeling spread through the room.

Satoshi nodded. "I know that, father. I remember the doctor a little. She fixed my shoulder when it was displaced."

"Do you know what has become of her?" Satoshi began to wonder why his father was interrogating him like this. What was his purpose?

Shaking his head, Satoshi said, "No, do you?" He had not meant to say, "Do you?" out loud but it fell out. Satoshi wanted to cover his mouth but he knew he couldn't take back what he had already said.

A deep laugh came from his father. "In fact, I do. She was let off, innocent, and she received a new job as a nurse somewhere else. They said something about not being able to trust her." Kei's hair covered his eyes as he said the last few words.

"Not being able to trust her? Why not?"

"Something about suspecting she was deceiving people." He chuckled.

Satoshi cocked his head. "But...wasn't she a friend of yours?"

Mr. Hiwatari's laughter became louder. "I see you're still listening to him." He pushed back his chair and stood up. As Satoshi's father took a step towards him, Satoshi unconsciencly stepped back. "You remind me of a child without your memories. Did you know that you used to be very grown up with them?"

"I still have them!" Satoshi shouted. "They're just slowly returning."

"Do you know what that means?" Mr. Hiwatari seemed to completely ignore his son's comments. Continuing to walk towards to Satoshi, the boy was trying to find a way out of the room. "That means that there's something that you haven't remembered yet that is a part of you. But I have a question." Satoshi hit the wall. He was trapped and he could no longer escape. "Who's stopping that memory from returning? Is it you? Or is it someone else?"

Slowly, Kei put his hands on his son's shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Your Hikari eyes no longer seem like they would belong to a Hikari. Hikari's are fated to be alone. Alone and miserable. But not you. Somehow, you are different."

With one swift movement, Satoshi pushed away his father and ran out of the room.

Even after the door had slammed shut, Mr. Hiwatari remained in his spot, snickering to himself. The image of Satoshi's wide, surprised expression could not escape his mind. There was something he was avoiding.

* * *

"What does he mean by that? 'Who's stopping that memory from returning?' 'Somehow, you are different?'." Satoshi said to himself as he was running up the stairs of his apartment.

"Sato-" Mike and Kyle popped out from behind the wall.

"Not now, guys." Satoshi hurriedly opened the door to his apartment and slammed the door shut. Inside, he tried to catch his breath. He paced to the sink to grab a cup of water. Then, Satoshi collapsed on his couch, letting out a great sigh. "What did he mean by all those things he said?" He asked himself out loud.

_I, myself, am not even sure. _Krad told Satoshi. _That man is not only suspicious, but really confusing. _For once, acting as one, both Satoshi and Krad put their hands on their foreheads.

_I thought by now, I had remembered all the important things. Or as father said, the things that were parts of me. What is missing? _Satoshi sourly looked over at his mirror to see his blonde alter-ego giving him back the same look. He suddenly sat up straight. Waving his hand, Satoshi watched Krad follow him. _Is that...? _Now, Satoshi bent his arm but Krad was not doing the same. Instead, he was laughing hysterically.

_You thought...that...it was actually you! _Krad gasped for breath. _That was brilliant._

_And not nice, asshole. You scared me. _Satoshi scowled.

_Memory of the day: Mirrors are easy way to chat with tamers._

_But- _Satoshi sighed, giving up. There was no winning with this blonde idiot. He slumped down on his couch, staring at a blank TV screen. What did Satoshi normally do during these kinds of boring times?

_I could always help you. _

"Thanks, but no thanks." Growled Satoshi, turning his head. Sitting next to him was a thin image of Krad, smiling grimly. It took a few seconds to sink in, but once it did, Satoshi flew off the couch. "Is this another prank of yours? Is it, Krad?" Satoshi shouted.

_Nope, not at all. _Krad reached down and cupped Satoshi's cheek in his hand. Satoshi's eyes were wide with fear. _You know, a little birdie yesterday told me that we had the same "number one". _His tamer had no idea what a number one was but he still tried to move, though he felt petrified. _I don't mind having the same number one. I'll share but I won't let her have you all to herself. It just wouldn't be fair._

To Satoshi's surprise, Krad bent down and placed his lips on Satoshi's. He could feel them and it made Satoshi's heart sink to his stomach. "Krad! Get off me!"

_Can't I have a _little_ fun? I've been helping you all day and this is how you repay me? _Krad took advantage of Satoshi's moment of thought and kissed him deeper. Once he returned to reality, Satoshi attempted to fight Krad off. The blonde held down Satoshi's arms and laid on his waist, holding him still. _Nothing bad will happen if you just accept it._

"No!"

"What is it, Satoshi?" Risa Harada burst through the door, frantic and scared. "Satoshi?" She glanced around, looking for him. "What are you doing down there? And why are you laying like that? Is that a kind of stretch?"

"Sorry sir!" Mike and Kyle walked through his door, saluting him. "We could not hold off the enemy. We greatly apologize."  
They, too, stared down at him. "Why are you down on the floor?"

Satoshi gasped. "You mean you can't see him?" He pointed to his left and looked to discovered Krad had disappeared.

"See who?" Risa asked.

"Do have ghosts in your apartment? I can get rid of them as fast as you can say melted cheese on an Italian sausa-" A sudden yelp came out of Kyle's mouth. "Mike! What was that for?"

"There are no ghosts." He growled to his twin.

_Melted cheese on an Italian sausage? What the hell? Who in the hell says that? He really is an American. _Krad said.

_Why couldn't they see you? _Satoshi asked.

_Let's just say I'm for your eyes only._

"Why are you here, Risa?" He asked, pulling himself up.

Risa returned to her normal peppiness. "Riku and Dai invited us to go bowling with them! Come on! Let's go!" She tried to grab his hand but Satoshi kept it out of her reach. "Why don't you want to go?" A now sad expression filled her voice. Satoshi was staring at his feet.

"I just...need to change and get washed up."

"YOU IDIOT!" Satoshi's eyes snapped open as he quickly bent down to avoid the couch flying at him. "You scared me! Don't give me that 'I'm seriously serious.' face!" Risa screamed at Satoshi.

"I couldn't help it!" He said, dodging a chair. "You should have seen your face!" Laughing, a table came flying. "Don't be so angry!" Satoshi said, yet he was still laughing. Tons of things came charging for him. Tables, chairs, pots, pans, the twins, ramen packets and many other things. "I am going to go change." Satoshi waved and dashed to his room.

Risa was left staring at her pile of vented anger. "You know," Mike and Kyle said from the top of the pile. "We're not going to clean this up..."

* * *

"Daisuke! Could you at least _try _to catch the ball?" Takeshi shouted to him, anger seeming to steam around him. Satoshi and Risa stared at the boy, annoyed and disappointed. Saehara tossed the ball into his glove and waited for the umpire to be ready.

Mashahiro (in the umpire's gear) leaned forward, shaking nervously. "Please Riku, can you please hit him in the head?"

Riku laughed and twisted the bat in her hand. Satoshi stood at second base, (and had been yelled at by Takeshi for letting people pass him. Satoshi just told him he wasn't good at sports.) Daisuke and Risa were both standing at left field. The truth was no one really cared about the game, except for Takeshi, (but he was a different type of breed.) and just wanted to go back inside to their next class.

Takeshi held the ball close to him. Then, in a quick but swift movement, he winded up the pitch and the ball went flying towards Riku and Mashahiro. Both of the two backed up. And, of course, Takeshi began to get angry...again. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? I THREW THE BALL! CATCH OR HIT!"

"There is no way I'm hitting that thing." Riku dropped the bat to the ground and walked away.

Satoshi chuckled softly, Takeshi obviously didn't know what he was doing. But when he raised his head, Riku was walking towards him. "Satoshi, you hit it."

"Me? I'd...rather not..." Satoshi muttered.

"Great idea, Harada!" Takeshi smiled widely. Sending Riku an icy glare, Takeshi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the batting area. "Just wear this and everything will be fine." The brunette shoved the helmet on Satoshi's head and ran to his little own space. Sighing to himself, Satoshi prepared to bat. "Take this, Smart Boy!"

Once again, the ball came speeding at him. _Master Satoshi, do you really plan on hitting that?_

_I don't think I have a choice..._

_Well, the ball has a slight curve to it. Take a quick step back and swing._

Satoshi did as Krad instructed and swung. The ball went flying past Takeshi and to the outfield. "It worked." A small smile crept on his face. With that, Satoshi dashed to the first base, second base, third and was heading home.

Saehara noticed this and began to panic. From the corner of his eye, Takeshi spotted the ball, and, as if it were about to explode, he winged it to the home plate. Mashahiro had taped an extra glove to his hand. He watched Satoshi head to the home plate and held out his hand.

Eyeing over at Saehara, Satoshi gave a burst of energy to try and make the home plate. Unfortunately, he couldn't beat the ball to the plate...they had a tie. "Satoshi!" Risa sprinted to him.

"Is he ok?" Daisuke came with her.

"Ouch..." Riku covered her mouth.

"Haha, that thing is as big as the baseball." Takeshi laughed loudly, only to be hit by the three.

"Satoshi! Please get up!"

"What happened?" he whispered softly.

_Looks like you have another injury to add to your list. _Krad snickered in the back of Satoshi's mind. Satoshi felt himself being lifted by his arms.

Rubbing his forehead, Satoshi heard the teacher shout, "Take him to the nurses' office! She'll get that cleaned up."

Satoshi was still unaware of what was going on as they dragged him down the halls. He could only listen to what they were saying and try to figure out what had happened.

"I didn't _mean_ to hurt him! I just got a little competitive."

"Yeah right! That's why you had to throw it at his head at eighty miles per hour." He heard the girls shout.

There was a knock, a small, "Come in!" and they opened the door. Satoshi didn't mind just hanging where he was, feeling dazed out. But he was quickly knocked out of his relaxation.

"Satoshi? I haven't seen you in forever!" A high pitched voice shouted. She jumped up, flew at Satoshi and embraced him.

"Who are-" Satoshi began to say, but Daisuke instantly warned him. "you doing?"

She cocked her head. "Who am I doing? Now that just doesn't sound right..." A smile remained on her face. "So, my dear Satoshi, do you remember me at all? You know, Haruhi Fujisaki?"

"Haruhi?" Satoshi's eyes shot wide open. She smirked her usual smirk, and wrapped her arms around her. "I...I am happy that you are ok." Satoshi chuckled.

"Well, I am happy you actually remember. That one day, you looked at me with nothing but confusion."

Satoshi buried his face in her chest, she was so comfortable. _I forgot about her?_

Raising his head, Satoshi saw that Risa looked a little hurt and pushed away from Dr. Fujisaki. "I'm sorry...I must, I need to get back to class."

"But Satoshi, we need to get ice for your head." The red head resisted.

"If that was all, then why did we need to come here?" Almost as if Satoshi's personality had changed in a second, his voice was cold and uncaring. But then, something freezing hit his chest and he glanced up.

Haruhi was giving him a serious look. "Don't be so rude to your friends. You can't get an ice bag from anywhere else." Satoshi's cold expression immediately disappeared.

"I'm sorry."

"It was nothing serious. Don't worry about it, Satoshi." Risa smiled to her love. "And don't think I'm angry at you just because you hugged Ms. Haruhi. I know you just think of her as a mother."

_But I don't think "Ms. Haruhi" really thinks of you like that. _The blonde chuckled, making kissing noises.

"You're right, Risa." Satoshi held the bag of ice up to his head. He strode to the door, waved silently and left the group.

* * *

Black feathers surrounded the area as the thief soundlessly touched down to the ground. A single ray of light from the moon aimed at his target, a bottle of medicine supposedly known to cure any disease. The Hikari's did come up with the silliest things. It was even believed to have been made with snakes' blood.

"Speaking of cold blooded reptiles, what is going to happen, _Hiwatari_?" Dark laughed. "This is the first time I've stolen since your little 'accident'."

Laughter arose from behind Dark. "It was not an accident, but yes, it has been a while."

"Seems as though you regained your creepy attitude. Damn..." Dark swept around to meet his blue eyes. At once, he wished he didn't. Satoshi was giving him the same innocent look he did when he asked him about the scar. But why? He knew what was going on, but why was the Hikari looking at him like that? "What is your problem now?" Dark snarled.

The expression was cleared by a smile. "Never mind."

Dark felt like he wanted to punch the blue haired boy but he couldn't. Daisuke did not want him to. "So, is Krad going to help you tonight?" Meanwhile, Dark was slowly backing up, reaching for the bottle. He, then, heard the clicking of handcuffs and twisted to the bottle.

"Great job." Satoshi was heard.

"Risa?" Saying that Dark was surprised would be an understatement. He jolted to the side, avoiding both of them.

On the other hand, Risa was her usual, bubbly self. "Did I do well, Satoshi?"

Nodding to Risa, Satoshi snickered when he saw Dark's eyes widen. "You turned her into one of your lackeys?"

"No, I wanted to help Satoshi." giggled Risa. "Don't get me wrong. You're still as good looking as ever, but I will always stay loyal to Satoshi."

Dark's face changed as quickly as a light bulb turned on. "I have to say, I am impressed, Satoshi." Dark smiled, red swirled in his eyes. The clicking of handcuffs was heard again and Dark shot up. "But I need to take this. Until next time, my dear Hikari." Black wings appeared on Dark's back. He jumped and disappeared out of the room.

"Satoshi! He's getting away." Risa said.

"Don't worry about it." Wrapping his arms around her waist, Satoshi kissed Risa on the cheek.

"Satoshi?" He felt his chest begin to become warm but held the feeling in.

"Why don't we head back to my place? Saehara loaned me this movie in an apology to hitting me in the head."

"You think a movie he would lend would be good?" Risa couldn't help but laugh.

Satoshi smiled, and it made Risa surprised again. "Actually, yes. So do you want to?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

THE END!

It's over! Done! Finished...and it's been almost a year. XD Wow, time sure flies...

Anyway, I feel like I could have ended it so many ways but I kinda liked this one.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I may come up with a sequel in six months or something but for now, it's as is. If you all have any ideas of what could happen in the next one, don't be afraid to say anything!

Love you all!

-Paige


End file.
